volver atrás, cambiar la historia para volver a verte
by Franco E.C.G
Summary: Daniel es un vampiro con un don muy especial, puede viajar en el tiempo, pero no puede viajar a una época en que él esté vivo, cosa que es una verdadera tragedia al verse imposibilitado de salvar a Esperanza, su único amor. Sólo existe un poder lo suficientemente grande como para exterminar a aquellos que se la arrebataron, los Vulturi. ¿qué le pedirán que cambie?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: a las puertas del castillo**

Podría suponerse que viajar en el tiempo te brinda oportunidades para hacer lo que quieras, ganar la lotería, ver woodstock en vivo, tener interesantes conversaciones con buda, jesus o mahoma, y sí, he hecho todas esas cosas, pero ahora, la primera vez que realmente podría hacer un buen uso de mi habilidad, me es imposible, sencillamente, no puedo salvarla.

No, no tiene nada que ver con paradojas temporales, he demostrado que no son más que argumentos de ciencia ficción, ya sabes, como cuando evité que los "genios" del pentagono denonaran una bomba de hidrógeno sobre cuba... oh, cierto, no lo recuerdas porque núnca pasó, pues bien, ese es el punto, evité que pasara, no sé muy bien cómo es que funciona esto, cómo es que literalmente cambias millones, miles de millones de reacciones químicas al evitar ciertos sucesos, tal vez sea que el presente no es más que un mero escenario de probabilidad del pasado...

Da igual, lo que me preocupa ahora es encontrar una forma de volver a verla, hay pocos mitos sobre nosotros los chupasangre que son reales, y eso de que cuando encuentras tu pareja es para la eternidad es uno de ellos, pues bueno, si puedo viajar en el tiempo, porqué no simplemente vuelvo y la salvo?... verás, lo que pasa es que he descubierto, no sin cierta frustración, que me es imposible viajar a un tiempo en el que yo esté vivo, cada vez que lo intento es como si diez mil voltios atravesaran mi cuerpo, y termino tan cansado que lo único que puede devolverme la energía es la sangre humana, claro, después de las primeras veces ya no lo intento más, menos aún teniendo en cuenta mi desición de no volver a provar sangre de ese tipo.

Puedo volver a cualquier año antes de que haya ocurrido mi nacimiento humano, lo cual es por un lado todo lo divertido que puede ser viajar en el tiempo (si no le has perdido ya el gusto) y por otro, lo más aburrido del mundo, y es que sólo puedo viajar hacia atrás, para volver a mi tiempo, tengo que esperar a mi nacimiento, y desde allí, estar atrapado en el subconsciente de mi cuerpo hasta que llega el día del viaje, lo que hace que aunque sólo han pasado unos setenta años desde mi nacimiento humano, ve vivido casi tres mil... si, por eso había dejado de viajar, no vale la pena escuchar el sermón del monte si tienes que esperar más de dos mil años para volver a tu tiempo, he escuchado de personas a quienes se les manifestaban sus dones incluso antes de ser convertidos... y vaya, de verdad que me alegro de no haber sido uno de ellos, lo cierto es que sólo un vampiro podría regresar al presente, porque sólo un vampiro no moriría de viejo esperando el presente, pero basta de preliminares, es hora de escabullirse en la fortaleza vulturi y ofrecerles una oferta que no podrán rechazar.

 **Hola!, este es mi primer fic, será una historia de 10 capítulos (eso espero) en la que un vampiro viaja al pasado como parte de un pacto con los vulturi, quienes son la única fuerza capáz de detener a quienes le arrebataron al amor de su vida.**

 **sobre el marco teórico del viaje en el tiempo, lo siguiente: el viajero sí puede cambiar el pasado, el viajero no puede viajar a un tiempo en el que el exista (como humano o vampiro), el viajero no puede viajar adelante en el tiempo.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - La Audiencia**

En principio no es difícil ser recibido en una audiencia con los autoproclamados guardianes de nuestro mundo, de hecho adoran el saberse autoridades que en sus tronos reciben a los suplicantes, lo que costaba más es que accedieran a tus solicitudes. En mi caso sólo necesitaba una carta de puño y letra del mismo Aro, una carta que él mismo pudiera identificar un siglo antes de que fuese escrita... si, como si leerme la mente no bastara, pero quería asegurarme, dentro de los talentos de nuestro mundo existen quienes pueden meter en tu mente las imágenes que les dé la gana, por lo que creí razonable una prueba física.

Una vez que mis silenciosos escoltas me llevaron hasta el salón en lo más profundo del castillo, me encontré con ellos, a ojos humanos podrían parecer aterradores, por su aspecto de momias vivientes, pero para un vampiro que no supiera quienes son, no representarían gran amenaza, así como los reyes humanos de fines de la edad media, su poder radicaba tanto en sus guardias como en que la multitud creyera que son poderosos.

El salón con los tres tronos estaba silencioso, y sus ocupantes como maniquíes, como si no hubieran cambiado de posición en semanas, había quienes decían que sus ojos lucían de esa extraña apariencia opaca blancuzca por el polvo acumulado tras no cerrarlos en mucho tiempo... comenzaba a creer que era verdad. Allí estaban, quietos, más no inexpresivos, sus caras eran fiel reflejo de su carácter, Aro presentaba una falsa sonrisa de benevolencia, Caius lucía hastiado, al igual que los reyes que por cosas de protocolo deben prestar audiencia a los plebeyos, Marcus se veía aburrido, muy probablemente la mayoría sólo viera esto, pero yo veía más, estaba cansado de la vida, había melancolía en su rostro, Marcus había perdido a alguien, igual que yo.

Como nadie me dio la bienvenida, supuse que debía empezar a hablar, después de todo, yo había solicitado esta audiencia, así que más valía que les diera algo que oír.

-Bien, este es el trato, ustedes son una familia muy antigua, y si bien siguen teniendo una influencia considerable, en el último siglo han tenido una baja en popularidad... o en capacidad de intimidación si somos más precisos.

-Eres un insolente,-protestó Caius- nosotros estamos para resguardar nuestro mundo, somos los protectores de...

-Sí, sí, como quieran, no tienen que mentir frente a mí, ustedes adoran el poder, es lo que quieren por sobre todas las cosas- noté un gesto casi imperceptible de dolor en la fachada de aburrimiento de Marcus- y está bien, no tengo problemas con eso ni con sus leyes, a mi no me interesa el poder, tal vez porque tengo demasiado y la verdad ya me he aburrido de él, hoy sólo me interesa una cosa, y eso es recuperar a la mujer que amo, lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo solo.

-¿Si en verdad eres tan poderoso, porqué no vas y la recuperas?, -increpó Caius- ¿para qué solicitaste esta audiencia, para tratarnos de déspotas y tiranos?

-Me parece querido hermano que si el joven Daniel acude a nosotros es porque requiere de nuestra ayuda... la cosa es... ¿será esta una relación de mutuo beneficio?

-Aro, tan clarividente como siempre, has dado justo en el clavo, lo que os ofrezco el día de hoy está al nivel de una lámpara mágica, pero yo sólo concedo un deseo, cualquiera, pero sólo uno, a cambio, ustedes deberán eliminar cierto clan que me ha arrebatado lo que más quiero en este mundo.-de nuevo casi alcancé a ver un brillo de melancolía en los opacos ojos de Marcus.

-¿Por qué crees que necesitamos de tu ayuda?- preguntó Caius incrédulo- después de todo, nosotros estamos en nuestro castillo, al resguardo de nuestra guardia, y tu sólo eres un jovenzuelo que apenas alcanza las 7 décadas... y eso si añadimos tu vida como humano.

-Porque tengo el don más poderoso del mundo, y como dije, ustedes tienen una gran influencia en nuestro mundo, pero han venido perdiéndola en el último siglo, la mayoría de los nómadas no muestra el menor respeto por ustedes, y los clanes consolidados se han hecho de toda clase de escudos y armas para estar al margen de su poder, les ofrezco recuperar su grandeza... -no los vi muy convencidos, en especial Caius, pero sabía que no era él a quien tenía que convencer, Aro era conocido por su ambición de echar mano a cualquier inmortal que poseyera un don útil, y era el único que podría entender de lo que le estaba hablando, así que avancé hacia ellos un paso más, pero de inmediato me quedé congelado en mi posición al notar que toda la guardia presente se ponía en posición de ataque- Eh, tranquilos amigos- dije levantando las manos en señal de no violencia- sólo quería que el buen y sabio Aro viese la verdad por sí mismo, después de todo, eres conocido por tu buena disposición a conocer la verdad de aquellos que son cuestionados- dije dirigiéndome a él- tu don, el que te otorga acceso a todos los pensamientos habidos de una persona seguro comprobará mi historia, y si luego de ver con tu propia mente lo que te ofrezco no estas interesado en mi trato, gustoso me entregaré para que tu guardia me destroce y me reduzca a las cenizas. -vi una sonrisa maligna en la cara de Caius, pero sabía que se le borraría pronto.

-Eres un joven muy apasionado Daniel, pasión que sería muy útil para nuestra guardia, podemos brindarte un propósito, una nueva familia- dijo Aro...El buen Aro, nunca perdía la oportunidad de adquirir nuevos talentos.

-Con todo respeto Aro, pero sólo tendría que quererlo para que ustedes, su guardia y este castillo se desvanecieran de un momento a otro, sólo existe una cosa que me importa, pero ahora sólo existe en mis recuerdos, adelante.- dije levantando mi mano hacia Aro- ve por ti mismo, no hay otra forma de que entiendas el porqué este acuerdo es en verdad mutuamente beneficioso.

Aro inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y levantó la mano derecha, al instante tuve tres guardias junto a mí que me empujaban hacia su trono.

En mi mente sólo podía repetir lo que venía siendo mi mantra desde que tomé este camino: _Todo o nada, todo o nada_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El trato**

Los tres guardias me llevaron frente al trono de Aro, cosa que fue innecesaria, podría haber quienes rehuyeran del contacto físico con él, pues tenían miedo a que fuera a ver cualquier signo que pudiera interpretarse como traicón, a mí en cambio, ser escaneado por aro no me causaba miedo alguno, sólo me preguntaba cuanto iba a durar su escaner tomando en cuenta mis casi tres milenios de memoria...

Sorprendentemente, fue muy rápido, no más de unos veinte segundos, comenzaba a temer que no hubiera visto lo suficiente.

-Realmente impresionante el don que tu posees mi querido amigo- Dijo Aro con una expresión en su rostro que se asemejaba a un niño frente a una tienda de dulces.

-¿Qué haz visto?- preguntó Caius

-Nuestro Amigo aquí presente tiene la capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo, sólo puede ir hacia atrás, y sólo a una época en la que él no existe.

-Es un don peligroso- dijo Caius, mientras una mirada de esperanza iluminaba por primera ven en milenios el rostro de Marcus- ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo usarás en nuestra contra?.

-Creo hermano que si esa fuera la intención del buen Daniel, ya lo habría hecho- Dijo Aro en un tono conciliador- he visto en su mente la confirmación de sus palabras, lo único que le intereza es recuperar a Esperanza, y para lograrlo necesita nuestra ayuda, o en realidad la ayuda de cualquier clan fuerte que tenga más de cien años... vi en tu mente que no eramos tu única opción querido Daniel.

-Alguien en mi posición debe prepararse para todos los escenarios Aro, pero espero que también hayas notado que si bien no eran el único grupo dentro de mi consideración, ciertamente si fueron los primeros.

-Oh, claro que sí, y es un verdadero honor que nos permitas disponer de tu don.

-¿Quisieras compartir tu visión con nosotros hermano, o debo preguntarle a este joven qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?

-Mi buen hermano, siempre tan impaciente cuando disponemos de toda la eternidad, Aquí nuestro amigo Daniel quiere proponernos cambiar un elemento, el que sea, de nuestra historia o de la historia de otros, pidiendo a cambio que cuando llegue el momento, nos comprometamos a eliminar al clan de neófitos que provocó la pérdida de su amada Esperanza, cave destacar que no seremos nosotros, sino las versiones más jovenes de nosotros quienes cumplirán con esta parte del trato.

-Exijo mi derecho a decidir por el grupo- Dijo Marcus, con una voz de verdadera autoridad, y tan vital como seguramente no se había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Desde luego no fui el único en sorprenderse, tanto sus hermanos como la guardia presente abrieron los ojos como si hubiesen visto un hombre volver de la muerte... que de hecho, era en parte lo que había pasado.

-Sabes hermano que tal derecho sólo cumple su efecto cuando nos encontramos alejados unos de otros- Dijo Aro en un tono de finjida conciliación una vez que se recuperó del asombro inicial, era claro que no dejaría que le arrebataran una oportunidad dorada.

-En todos estos años juntos hermanos, jamás he ejercido tal derecho, he vivido para la preservación de la ley y de nuestra familia, ambos saben que sólo existe un hecho que quisiera cambiar de mi pasado.

-Creo que esto es algo que debemos discutir en privado hermano, cambiar un acontesimiento en un momento tan anterior de nuestra vida como familia podría causar efectos inpensados en nuestra historia.

-Tampoco debemos dejar de considerar el hecho de que la mera existencia de un inmortal con tal poder es en sí una amenaza para nuestro mundo y nuestra familia, no podemos negarnos a que la mejor opción podría ser terminar con su existencia- Dijo Caius sin cortarse un pelo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Estas de acuerdo en esperar en nuestro salón de invitados mientras deliberamos el asunto estimado Daniel?

-No tendría problema con ello Aro, sé que decidirán lo mejor para su familia, así como yo haré lo mejor para la mía.- Respondí, Aro había visto en mi mente que no tenía ninguna intensión de dejarme matar por los vulturi, antes los haría desaparecer y esperaría otros tres mil años para buscar un nuevo clan que aceptara mi trato.

* * *

 **Hola!, si hay alguien por ahí siguiendo la historia me gustaría saber su opinión, ¡no dude en dejar sus review!, cap corto el de hoy, porque lo dividí en 2 para darle un poco más de suspenso... hasta pronto!**


	4. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: el trato, segunda parte**

Llevaba ya una media hora en el salón de los invitados (que era más bien una prisión preventiva glorificada), cuando el aburrimiento me hizo ir a uno de los estantes de libros de añosas páginas, como los que están en alguna biblioteca importante, pero estos sí se podían leer, supongo que debido a nuestro tacto suave y al hecho de que nuestras manos no sudaran, no había motivo para pensar que los libros estarían en peligro, la colección se remitía por lo general a poesía y a obras dramáticas, tanto de Shakespeare como de la época dorada de los Medici, la poesía nunca había sido lo mío, yo me daba más a la prosa, siempre he creído que la belleza no debe estar en la cantidad de versos o en la rima repetitiva sino en lo que se decía, desde que había tenido memoria consideraba la poesía como un desperdicio del lenguaje, esa era una de las típicas discusiones que solíamos tener con Esperanza, ¡Dios!, lo que daría por tener una de esas grescas literarias ahora, o religiosas, o de lo que fuera, solamente para detenerme y decirle "ok, tu ganas, vamos a pasear afuera, disfrutemos de la luz de la luna". Es increíble cuanto tiempo desperdiciamos en discusiones absurdas que ni siquiera eran cosas de vital importancia, no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿por qué no pasé más tiempo simplemente haciéndola feliz?... un baile, lo que daría por un baile... uno de esos de gala a los que tanto detestaba asistir, lo daría todo, todo por verla con uno de esos elegantes e imprácticos vestidos mientras nos deslizamos por la pista, o más bien como me llevaba ella, por ver como su mera presencia encandilaba a hombres de todas las edades, así era ella, un faro que iluminaba todo y a todos quienes la rodeaban, el faro que por breves años iluminó mi vida, me daba igual qué me pidieran los vulturi que cambiara, me daba igual a cuántas vidas afectaran los cambios que efectuaría, lo único que tenía en mente era Esperanza, ella y su poesía, ella y sus bailes, ella... el único verdadero amor que tendría jamás.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y una vez más me sentí agradecido de que mi condición me impidiera derramar lágrimas.

-Los Amos han decidido- dijo la pequeña y temible Jane mientras entraba al salón- acompáñame a la sala de los tronos.

El escueto recorrido por los pasillos fue tan silencioso como el que me llevó al salón de los invitados, al parecer, estos sirvientes de los vulturi se tomaban muy en serio su rol de guardias del castillo. Una vez allí me encontré con un Marcus muy diferente, su cara era la expresión del triunfo, al parecer, había ganado la discusión.

-Gracias por tu espera estimado Daniel- dijo Aro, intentando por todos los medios sonar amable y feliz, cuando era obvio que estaba molesto- Mi hermano Marcus procederá a darte los detalles de nuestro acuerdo, pero no olvides que estamos disponibles para futuros acuerdos.

No dije nada, me limité a observar a Marcus, su cambio era increíble con respecto a la imagen que había visto hace poco más de media hora.

-Te agradecemos que hayas pensado en nosotros para realizar tu trato Daniel- comenzó Marcus- y especialmente te agradezco yo- se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó una cadena con un medallón de plata- Este medallón perteneció a mi única compañera, Didyme, sólo hace un par de siglos que lo recuperé, esta será la prueba que necesitas- dijo mientras posaba en mis manos el medallón con forma de lechuza, un dracma Ateniense pensé casi en seguida, yo mismo los había usado en el pasado, aunque este tenía una inscripción en griego con dos nombres, uno de ellos el de Marcus.

-Lo que necesito de ti, es que impidas la muerte de la única mujer que en realidad amé, y a cambio, yo haré lo mismo por la tuya, ¿un trato justo no te parece?

-sólo dime dónde y cuándo debo llegar- De todas cosas horribles que podrían pedirme los vulturi a cambio de salvar a mi Esperanza, una causa tan noble como esta era algo que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

-Este mismo castillo, el año 1000 antes de Cristo.

-¿Es lo único que me piden?, ¿no desean también que evite el surgimiento de la República Romana o el ascenso de grecia?

-Es lo único, tal como para ti, Esperanza es lo único- Olvidaba que Marcus tenía el don de ver los lazos emocionales.

-Muy bien, primero debo ir a una zona despoblada, lo mejor es siempre llegar a una zona despejada para evitar demasiadas preguntas.

-Ve al monte de san Marcos, siempre ha sido un lugar con escasa población- dijo Aro, será un lugar idóneo para partir, ve ahora, aprovecha la noche, será más fácil desplazarte por la ciudad, y recuerda, estaré disponible para un nuevo acuerdo.

Había que reconocerle a Aro que era perseverante, pero sólo me involucraría con ellos una vez... y a saber cómo me deshacía de ellos cuando cumplieran su parte del trato.

Tal como había dicho Aro, la noche en volterra era especial para desplazarse sin ser visto, no había mucha actividad nocturna, y la forma misma de aglutinamiento de los edificios en la ciudad hacían fácil saltar entre tejados, no me tomó más de cinco minutos llegar hasta el monte de san Marcos, en el cual se suponía que no había nadie. pero ahí estaba ella.

-Mi amo Aro me pidió que te esperara aquí y que te diera esto- dijo Chelsea extendiéndome un sobre sellado con cera.

-Se suponía que no habría nadie aquí.

-Mi amo cree que debes leer el contenido de esta carta antes de partir, por el bien de tu amada.

-¿Me hizo venir aquí para amenazarme?

-No lo creo, mi don me permite crear lazos emocionales, no soy una guerrera, y según sé, podrías destruirnos a todos si te lo propusieras, ¿por qué enviarme a mi cuando poseen armas más letales?- respondió ella con una sonrisa que evocaba completa honestidad e inspiraba confianza... o tal vez sólo fuera el efecto de su don.

-Ok, veré qué dice, pero que tu amo sepa que sin Esperanza no tengo ningún interés de servir a los Vulturi.

-Él lo sabe, es por eso que me envió aquí.

Abrí el sobre sin ganas de hacerlo, sólo quería dar el salto atrás, habían muchas hojas escritas a mano sujetas con un clip, fuera lo que fuera, parecía que daba para largo, junto al folio había una carta con el sello personal de Aro escrita en un papel más grueso y por supuesto, en una caligrafía perfecta.

 _Estimado Daniel has recurrido a nuestra influencia para ayudar a tu amada_ , _pero me temo que si haces lo que mi hermano te ha pedido, nos veríamos imposibilitados de ayudarte cuando llegue el momento_.

 _Por noble que sea salvar a mi tan añorada hermana, me temo que si haces un cambio tan grande en una época tan primigenia de nuestra familia, los cambios serían tales que podrías incluso borrarnos del mapa_ , ¿ _cómo ayudar entonces a tu amada Esperanza si ni siquiera existiría la influencia que has venido a buscar?_

 _Es por esto que te ofrezco el siguiente trato, es simple, y sólo te tomará poco más de cien años de viaje, con lo cual verás a tu Esperanza con milenios de anticipación:_

 _Existe una joven en un pequeño pueblo de los Estados Unidos llamado Forks que por un momento de su vida fue abandonada por uno de nuestra especie y quien posee cierto don el cual apreciaría mucho tener de mi parte, la última oportunidad para ello fue precisamente cuando estuvieron separados, estoy convencido de que él hubiera aceptado formar parte de mi guardia si creyera que su amada estaba siendo feliz. Este es pues el trato que te ofrezco, asegúrate de que ella sea feliz, estuvo cerca de serlo con un amigo suyo, sólo faltó tiempo, elimina a una vampiro llamada Victoria que quiere matarla y evita por todos los medios que la joven salte del acantilado, procura que sea feliz, conviértete en su amigo si es necesario, y trata de llevarte bien con los lobos. sé que mi contraparte de la época reconocerá esta letra y este papel, búscame y entrégamelo personalmente, y te aseguro que tu amada vivirá, sacrificaría a la hermosa jane si son ello logro salvar a tu amada, tal es mi compromiso.  
_

 _Dentro del sobre encontrarás más información, y unas cuantas fotos del lugar._

 _Con mis mejores deseos Aro._

* * *

 ** _Hola, nuevo cap, ¿qué les parece el giro al trato que hace Aro?, ¿debería aceptar?, gracias a_**  
 ** _Onlyrobpatti por ser autora del único y solitario comentario y a phoenix1993 por ser la única seguidora de esta historia, ¡por ustedes lo vale!  
_**


	5. capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 El salto**

Cuando finalmente levanté la vista de la carta de Aro me encontré solo en la cima del monte de san Marcos, ciertamente, Aro estaba apelando a mi egoísmo, a la urgencia por volver a tener a Esperanza junto a mí, esa urgencia que de seguro había visto cuando estrechó mi mano. Pero por egoístas que fueran tanto sus intensiones como las mías, había que admitir que tenía razón, cambiar un evento en una etapa tan inicial de su clan podría terminar por traer consecuencias insospechadas, al año 1000 antes de Cristo, los vulturi no tenían ni un decimo del poder que tienen hoy en día, recién se hicieron con el poder sobre nuestro mundo hacia los siglos V y VI de nuestra era cuando terminaron por reducir a un recuerdo el poder de los rumanos.

Cambiar un evento en un momento tan precoz de la organización podría terminar por destruirla, o mermar seriamente su poder, oportunidad que muchos de seguro no dudarían en aprovechar, pero a mí no me interesa destruir a los vulturi, al contrario, los quiero fuertes, lo suficiente como para que su guardia destroce a la horda de neófitos que arrasó con los humanos de Puerto Williams, humanos que Esperanza murió tratando de proteger.

Además, el plan de Marcus podía ser muy noble, pero no era para nada práctico, encontrar y eliminar al asesino de Didyme parecía ser una empresa mucho más fácil que todo ese rollo sanvalentinesco de hacer feliz a una adolescente, pero lo cierto es que nadie tenía idea de quien había matado a su esposa, no había testigos, sólo sus cenizas y la joyería que llevaba encima, mientras que Aro me había anexado en su carta una buena cantidad de hojas escritas con la historia de Edward, el vampiro cuyo don quería a su servicio, y Bella, la chica a la que tenía que mantener a salvo y de ser posible, convencerla de que la vida sigue después de que te botan. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?, digo, yo no tuve muchos romances en mi vida como humano, pero por lo que he visto de ellos... un par de semanas, tal vez unos meses y luego vuelven a encapricharse otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacen están plenamente convencidos de que han encontrado el amor de su vida (y eso los pocos humanos que de verdad creen en el amor, porque para la mayoría todo se resume a la diversión pasajera), lo único que necesitaba de esta chica era hacerla entender que la vida sigue, convencerla de lo que yo mismo era incapaz, de dejar atrás... la gran diferencia es que Esperanza no me dejó, la mataron...ese maldito infeliz que sólo quería ver el mundo arder... esa chiquilla no entendía lo que era el dolor, que te arrebaten a la unica persona que has amado luego de vivir milenios en soledad, mientras estas al otro lado del mundo sin enterarte de nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde... a esta chica simplemente la dejaron, ¿qué razón podría tener para buscar una y otra vez ponerse en peligro de muerte?

Alcé la vista de las hojas que estaba leyendo, Aro había sido realmente detallado con la historia del Romance de esos dos, había pasado un buen rato en el que no mi había movido de la cima del monte y todavía quedaba mucho por leer, pero, al final sí, el maldito me había convencido, intentaría su plan no porque fuera un impaciente que quisiera ahorrarme tres mil años de espera, (de ser necesario por ella aguantaría hasta que el sol se volviera una gigante roja), así que la prisa no era mi motivación, sino que el plan de Aro al menos era un plan, conocía toda la historia desde la perspectiva de casi todos los protagonistas, menos de la chica, ese era su único punto bajo, y es que ella era inaccesible a los dones que afectaran la mente. Mientras que de Didyme sólo se sabía la fecha de su muerte. yo nunca viajaba con tan escaza información, antes de cada viaje siempre iba a la mayor cantidad de bibliotecas para hacerme una idea más detallada del mundo al que llegaría, de cuales serían mis ventajas y desventajas, y Aro lo sabía, desde el momento en que se abrió paso en mi mente lo vio todo, conocía la forma en que me preparaba y que por lo mismo un trato como el de Marcus me haría pensar dos veces si aceptarlo o ir con otro clan a hacer mi oferta.

En el sobre también había un boleto de ida a Seattle con escala intermedia en Nueva York, y que salía en media hora desde el aeropuerto Leonardo da Vinci en Florencia, con mi velocidad llegué en unos 15 minutos, y como mi equipaje se reducía a un sobre con hojas de papel el trámite de chequeo resultó especialmente corto.

Ya sentado en mi asiento del avión, mientras leía la información sobre el lugar, los límites del tratado con los hombres lobo, la ubicación de la casa de la chica, y el prado de flores, no podía dejar de preguntarme si fue en un lugar como ese donde nací, nunca había saltado tan cerca en espacio y tiempo de mi lugar de nacimiento, la mayoría de mis saltos se remontaban los lugares con culturas fascinantes, Grecia, roma, sumeria, Camboya, sólo había estado en el continente Americano en una ocasión, para ver a las tres grandes civilizaciones, Maya, Azteca e Inca, un solo viaje que a medida que avanzaban los siglos me había llevado más al sur, no más al norte. por primera vez tenía miedo de alterar mi propio destino, vale, todavía faltaban unos treinta años para mi nacimiento, pero al no saber quienes habían sido mis padres, perfectamente podría toparme con ellos en este viaje, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, de mi madre adoptiva lo sabía todo, la había investigado bien, pero el desconocer la historia de mis progenitores le daba un especial tono de peligro a una incursión tan cercana. Sabía que mi familia era de la costa oeste, de un Estado más o menos frio por la cantidad de ropa con la que me habían dejado a las puertas del orfanato aun cuando era verano y que mi madre, una de las asistentes sociales de la institución, había guardado como un secreto hasta que cumplí los doce, cuando ella murió de eso que nunca me mataría, la vejez. Mi madre ya era anciana cuando me adoptó, por lo que aunque lo mantuviera en secreto, siempre supe que era adoptado, pero nunca en donde había nacido, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasé en Florida, lugar que mi madre, como buena amante del cliché había elegido para su retiro, a las pocas semanas de adoptarme.

Afortunadamente, ella era una mujer muy precavida, al momento de su muerte todos los papeles para mi emancipación estaban prácticamente listos, lo que me salvó de los centros de acogida, quién sabe dónde estaría de no haber sido así.

A medida que avanzaba en la lectura mis escrúpulos sobre mi parte del trato se desvanecían, no tenía por qué verme como el malo de la película, sólo tenía que mantener lejos a un tipo que desde un inicio se había querido alejar de la persona que decía amar y que se había negado a transformar un sin fin de veces... ¿de verdad le importaba tanto su humanidad, o es que sabía que se aburriría de ella después de unos años?. Si quería que ese tipo se alejara definitivamente sólo enseñarle un poco de amor propio a la joven cuya dependencia le había hecho cometer una buena cantidad de imprudencias, si Bella se amaba a si misma lo suficiente, nisiquiera necesitaría hacerla de celestino entre ella y el chico lobo.

Durante la mayor cantidad de mi viaje estuve leyendo y releyendo, destacando con un marcador lo que consideraba más importante, las hojas de Aro estaban llenas de información útil, había horarios de clase, de trabajo, de turnos del jefe de policía que resultaba ser el padre de la chica y del cual también tenía parte de su punto de vista mediante los pensamientos que Aro leyó en Edward, del clan Cullen y sus habilidades, debilidades y fortalezas, y una mención especial de su modo de vida, esa sería una ventaja para mi, si llegaba a encontrarme con uno de los hombre lobo sabrían que soy un vampiro por mi olor, pero verían mis ojos y comprenderían que al igual que la familia de Edward no represento peligro alguno para el pueblo o la tribu.

Sabía que la información de Aro no era completa, se remitía a lo que sucedió en aquellos meses en que el vampiro y la chica estuvieron separados, específicamente, en lo que Edward pudo ver en los recuerdos de los que rodeaban a Bella una vez que ya estuvieron juntos y a uno que otro comentario que Aro consideró necesario escribir, así que no tenía idea de que sucedería luego, una vez que se reencontraron, si al final la convertiría, y aún estaban viviendo felices para siempre mientras yo planeaba viajar al pasado y evitar su felicidad o si la chica había sido botada de nuevo por el vampiro indeciso, en cuyo caso le estaba haciendo un favor, tampoco sabía qué había pasado con Victoria, la vampiro del corazón roto que buscaba vengarse de Edward matando a Bella, no decía en las hojas si la habían atrapado o si había desaparecido para siempre, aunque Aro ponía un especial énfasis en que destruirla haría las cosas más fáciles, pero no sabía si más fáciles para mi misión o más fáciles para ellos, tal vez estuviera haciéndoles dos favores en vez de uno y ni tenía idea.

Como todo Aeropuerto de una ciudad importante, el aeropuerto de Seattle estaba atestado, lo que en cierto modo brindaba una ventaja, nadie tiene mucho tiempo para quedarse mirándote, y es que si bien, bajo la seguridad de las luces artificiales y la luz de día nublado que se dejaba ver a través de las amplias ventanas de cristal, mi piel seguía pareciendo algo extraña a ojos humanos, y mi estatura de un metro noventa tampoco era de mucha ayuda para encajar en eso que llaman normalidad. A plena luz del día correr a través de la ciudad a velocidad vampírica no era una opción, por mucho que el cielo estuviera totalmente cubierto, así que tuve que tomar un taxi que me llevara a la parte más cercana al bosque, con lo que me gasté buena cantidad del saldo de mi mastercard, ya ganaría unas cuantas apuestas con la información de deportes que había traído.

La corrida por el parque nacional Olimpic fue revitalizadora, había pasado las últimas no sé cuantas horas sentado en un avión, con un leve estiramiento de piernas en la escala de Nueva York, un viaje en total de más de diez mil kilómetros claro, no es que necesitara estirar los músculos, pero el estar quieto, en esos asientos "estándar" que para mi talla son algo más que incómodos, rodeado del olor de la sangre humana era algo que me tuvo bastante intranquilo, ahora por fin podía respirar profundamente y llenarme los pulmones del frio aire de Washington. De puro gusto subí hasta la cima del monte que le daba el nombre al parque y a la península, la vista era hermosa, esa mezcla del verde de los arboles, el negro de las rocas y el blanco de la nieve, este lugar se parecía en parte al pueblo del fin del mundo que tanto amaba Esperanza, allá en el extremo sur del continente, el aire gélido hacía que me sintiera en casa, como si ella estuviera a mi lado, no importa si eres vampiro o humano, los aromas siguen siendo los más potentes evocadores de recuerdos que existen.

Me demoré un poco más de lo que debería, y es que tomé la ruta panorámica, le di un vistazo a la rápida al pueblo y seguí mi marcha rumbo a la casa swan, me parecía un milagro que siguiera estando allí, cómo es que la inclemencia del tiempo, y me refiero tanto a los cien años como al clima de forks, parecían no haber afectado en lo más mínimo la sencilla casita de dos plantas, ni idea de quienes serían los dueños ahora, pero daba igual, permanecí en el bosque por si los actuales ocupantes se les ocurría echar un vistazo y me preparé para el salto.

Como siempre, me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y las manos robre las rodillas, como si fuera un monje tibetano y me concentré en la fecha, visualicé la información que había memorizado, tanto la entregada por Aro, como las estadísticas de los deportes para hacer unas cuantas apuestas, dejé que mi mente volara a las escenas de las noticias que había visto en los archivos on line del New York Times y CNN que había descargado a mi telefono mientras estaba en el avión, me concentré en cada detalle hasta que lo único que había en mi mente era el mundo tal y como se supone que era ese 5 de Marzo de 2006, y de pronto, el golpe.

La forma más sencilla de explicar cómo se siente un salto es imaginarte que golpea una ola mientras estas sentado en la parte poco profunda de la playa, es una fuerza inmensa que parece chocar contigo en todas las direcciones, pero a diferencia de la ola de agua que te tira contra la arena, la "ola de tiempo" te deja en el mismo lugar, pero sintiéndote como si te hubieran azotado con toda la fuerza del oleaje contra algo muy duro, un molesto y agobiador zumbido se apodera de tus oídos y para cuanto finalmente el impulso se detiene, sientes la cabeza como si no hubieras dormido en tres días, vale, yo nunca duermo, pero recuerdo la sensación de pasarme en vela cuando trabajaba de noche y estudiaba de día, es como si el cerebro estuviera vibrando, y en vez de sentir los parpados pesados los sientes como si se te fueran a salir de las orbitas.

Para cuando todo terminó me vi en un lugar prácticamente igual, así que por un momento creí que había fallado, hasta que miré al patio trasero y noté que faltaba un centenario árbol de maple, era imposible que lo hubieran sacado y plantado pasto en su lugar mientras yo estaba sentado en las cercanías del bosque, la única explicación es que el árbol todavía no existía, había llegado.

El momento inmediatamente después de un salto era cuando me sentía más débil, me tomaría un par de días recuperar mis fuerzas del todo y mi mente tampoco quedaba muy bien... seguro que era el único vampiro en la historia con un dolor de cabeza, claro, si bebiera sangre humana me recuperaría prácticamente al instante, pero era una promesa que Esperanza y yo habíamos hecho juntos y mantener esa promesa era de las muy pocas cosas que me hacían sentir cerca de ella. Negando mi instinto de entrar a la casa y buscar una víctima decidí aventurarme en el bosque a buscar una presa animal, la información de Aro decía que en esta zona podía encontrar ciervos, pumas y osos... un oso sería suficiente para calmar mi sed, pero estaba demasiado débil para una presa tan grande, por lo que comencé a buscar rastros de los mansos e insípidos herbívoros que deambulaban al interior del bosque, fue entonces cuando el efluvio de uno de mi especie llegó a mi nariz... Nada en la información que había leído tres veces en el avión indicaba que alguno de los Cullen regresara a la zona para vigilar a Bella o algo por el estilo, así que sólo podía tratarse de ella, Victoria.

Ese maldito estúpido, sabiendo que en nuestro mundo los apegos generan venganzas terribles dejó a la chica siendo una humana indefensa conociendo el peligro en el que se encontraba, era lógico que Victoria iría tras la chica, nunca se enfrentaría a un clan tan numeroso y talentoso como los Cullen sola. La comida tendría que esperar, por débil que estuviera tenía que seguir ese rastro hacia el bosque y encontrarla antes de que diera con Bella, la pobre chica estaba tan destrozada que tal vez hasta le haría fácil el trabajo de hacerla papilla.

* * *

 ** _Hola!, me demoré más de lo que venía siendo la tónica, pero espero que valga la pena, agradecimientos especiales para Katie D. B, sí, a veces tiendo a resumir demasiado, así que me tomé el tiempo para los detalles en este cap. Y también para Lady Lyuva, poco a poco se irá revelando la historia de Daniel y Esperanza... estaba revisando los borradores y me di cuenta que el nombre en un principio era Esmeralda... jaja, cosas que pasan pero Esperanza como que calza más con sus anhelos. por ultimo, todas las personitas anónimas, no duden en dejar su comentario, la retroalimentación siempre es bien recibida :)_**


	6. capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El encuentro**

Correr por el espeso bosque lleno de ramas, arboles caídos y rocas musgosas se convirtió en una empresa especialmente difícil, sentía que me movía en cámara lenta, a pesar de que estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que un medallista olímpico jamás podría soñar, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se sentía tenso, necesitaba encontrar una presa, por pequeña que fuera, no sólo para calmar el enorme ardor de mi garganta, sino la agobiante fatiga que se apoderaba de todo mi sistema, sabía que en este estado no iba a resultar el mejor protector para Bella, tanto por mi reducida capacidad de pelea como por el hecho de estar tan sediento como si no hubiera bebido en meses, cosa que nunca era de mucho apoyo cuando se pretendía proteger a un ser humano.

El olor a vampiro se intensificaba conforme avanzaba, guiándome en la dirección correcta, también había otro olor, uno increíblemente molesto en el aire, un olor salvaje, como a perro mojado, pero mucho más intenso, de no haber venido informado, habría pensado que se trataba de algún animal salvaje del que podía alimentarme al paso, pero las hojas de aro me habían preparado para esto, debían ser los especiales hombres lobos de la reserva indígena, aquellos que podían transformarse a voluntad sin depender de la luna y que mantenían su consciencia humana, los lobos podrían ayudarme a proteger a Bella, pero su tratado era sólo con los Cullen, puede que si me vieran rondar por el bosque se lanzaran sin pensarlo a destruirme, cosa que no les sería muy difícil teniendo en cuenta mi estado.

Como pude, apresuré el paso en la dirección que se incrementaba el efluvio, era una suerte que no estuviera lloviendo, ya que así había menos rango de error, a una distancia de unos trescientos o quinientos metros más adelante divisé una zona mucho más iluminada que el lóbrego bosque, ese debía ser el claro de Edward... ahora lo entendía, no era Victoria, era Laurent, el joven Jacob se había regodeado mostrándole varias veces la escena a Edward, como modo de demostrarle que lo peor que le pudo pasar a Bella había sido involucrarse en el mundo de los vampiros, y para recalcar el hecho de que él y su manada podían hacerse cargo de cualquier peligro que amenazara a los humanos. Ese gesto de arrogancia adolescente resultaba especialmente útil en este momento, no había mucha información sobre estos meses de la que Aro dispusiera de forma directa, ya que Bella era inmune a su don, pero lo que Edward había visto en los recuerdos de las personas que rodeaban a Bella, especialmente aquellos a los que les gustaba recordar los detalles como al joven lobo se habían convertido en mi principal fuente de información.

El la peste se había aumentado considerablemente a medida que me acercaba al claro, tal parece que conociendo que la chica se relaciona con vampiros, la manada de hombres lobo había tomado las precauciones del caso y que sólo estarían dispuestos a atacar si el vampiro tenía intensiones de morder a la chica. Unos pocos metros antes de salir de la espesura del bosque y llegar al claro alcancé a distinguir la voz del vampiro, cuyas intensiones no parecían muy amistosas.

-Míralo de este modo Bella, tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo una voz femenina, que no podía ser otra que Bella.

-Sí, seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo.- Bien, al menos no era un vampiro sádico, pero una Bella muerta no servía de nada a mis planes.

El claro tenía una luz enceguesedora si lo comparabas con el bosque, aun cuando el cielo de Forks estuviera completamente nublado, allí estaban ellos, parados a unos cuantos metros del límite norte del círculo casi perfecto de terreno sin árboles.

-Se me hace agua la boca.- Dijo él, era un vampiro mediterráneo, de eso no había duda, su acento y su piel así lo mostraban... ellos no tenían mucho respeto por la vida humana.

-Por allí hay un arrollo, seguro que puedes escucharlo, por qué no vas y tomas un trago- Dije cuando por fin llegué cerca de ellos, ahora los tres formábamos un triangulo de unos tres metros de lado.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el agua, por muy refrescante que sea en esta parte del mundo, no puede hacer nada contra este tipo de sed, tus ojos dicen que estas hambriento, y no te ofendas, pero yo también, podríamos compartirla mientras encontramos más, así ambos salimos ganando.

Escuché cómo Bella tragaba sonoramente, en este momento, la chica de seguro ya se estaba dando por muerta... vaya que sí resultaba agradable su aroma, mi cabeza giró en su dirección y por primera vez la vi, era una chica linda, de agradable rostro, aunque marcado por el sufrimiento, de largo cabello castaño, y sus ojos, tenía los mismos ojos que Esmeralda en las fotos de su vida humana, eso fue lo que me hizo dejar de salivar y volver a centrarme en mi misión, en un pestañeo humano me paré entre la chica y el vampiro.

-Es un trato interesante, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlo, he hecho un solemne voto de no alimentarme de humanos, así como de defender a los humanos que se vean amenazados por uno de nosotros.

-Pues si esa es tu voluntad, entonces morirás con ella, estás débil, yo me alimenté hace poco menos de una semana, pero tus ojos me dicen que llevas buen tiempo sin probar siquiera la insípida sangre animal, no puedes ser rival para mí- Tenían razón.

 **Bella's POV:**

Esto era mucho más de lo que me había esperado encontrar cuando emprendí el camino rumbo al claro de flores, Primero Laurent, quien se había aburrido del modo de vida del clan de Alaska y rondaba los bosques en busca de excursionistas, quien quería matarme rápidamente acabando con su sed y mi dolor y ese vampiro desconocido de ojos negros que por lo que había alcanzado a entender de su veloz conversación era de los _vampiros buenos_ , apenas podía tratar de entender cómo es que luego de meses sin ver un sólo rastro de que él era real, ahora aparecían dos de su especie en el mismo lugar, uno que quería comerme y otro que quería salvarme, aún a pesar de su sed... esto era muy parecido a un deja vú, mi análisis no duró mucho más, de pronto, tuve que llevarme las manos a los oídos para protegerlos del enorme estruendo que se había producido a sólo tres metros de mi, era como escuchar dos enormes rocas chocar entre sí, pero sin romperse, todo pasó muy rápido.

Laurent diciendo que me mataría de forma rápida y limpia, el vampiro llegando a nosotros, o según mi lenta visión humana, apareciendo de la nada para luego ponerse entre Laurent y yo. El primero en atacar fue el ya conocido vampiro de piel olivácea, _¡A un lado!-_ gritó la voz de Edward en mi cabeza a la que obedecí de inmediato para evitar que los duros cuerpos de los vampiros cayeran los dos sobre mí, era como una pelea de perros, se atacaban con las zarpas de las manos, pero lo que más terror daba era ver cómo se intentaban morder mutuamente, Laurent era notoriamente más fuerte que el Vampiro incógnito, aun cuando este era varios centímetros más alto, debería ser del tamaño de Jacob, y casi tan musculoso como él, tenía una piel con un bronceado natural leve, que indicaba algo de sangre nativa americana en alguno de sus antepasados, aunque con un cabello castaño oscuro y levemente rizado. Su apariencia era fuerte, pero sus ojos negros como el ónice y las profundas ojeras debajo de ellos mostraban que se encontraba peligrosamente débil.

Los golpes de puños y el choque de dientes cuando no alcanzaban su objetivo debían ser con mucha seguridad lo más aterrador que hubiera escuchado nunca, era como estar atrapada en una tormenta.

 _Aléjate, escapa mientras están ocupados_ \- ordenó Edward en mi mente, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero el miedo me tenía paralizada.

 _Hazlo, ahora Bella-_ Estaba enojado, y su voz sonaba tan clara como si estuviera allí, era tan delicioso escuchar su aterciopelada voz de esa forma... pero tenía razón, debía alejarme de allí cuanto antes.

Musculo a musculo, fibra a fibra fui saliendo de mi estado petrificado mientras los dos vampiros seguían revolcándose en el suelo, tratando mutuamente de arrancarse la cabeza, di un paso atrás, dos, un tercero, cuando ya empecé a agarrar un ritmo constante Laurent se dio cuente de mis intensiones y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó al vampiro desconocido a un lado para correr hacia mí, de pronto sentí una briza azotar mi cara, era él, el vampiro que quería salvarme, se había puesto de nuevo entre Laurent y yo, el choque de cuerpos tan cercano me hizo estremecer, apenas pude ver cómo Laurent le hacía una llave de piernas y lo derribaba mientras tiraba de su brazo derecho, el sonido fue una extraña mezcla entre escuchar cómo quebrarse un árbol, y estallar una ventana de vidrio blindado, para cuando me di cuenta, Laurent había arrojado el brazo del vampiro desconocido a unos treinta metros, el rugido de mi maltrecho defensor fue tan desgarrador que me causó dolor en el pecho, ya no era sólo el vacío que me había acompañado desde que él se fue, ahora se le sumaba el dolor de sentirme culpable, ese vampiro _vegetariano_ iba a morir por mi culpa, si no hubiera estado tan desesperada por encontrar este claro, ambos hubieran seguido su camino y tal vez nunca se hubiesen encontrado. El pobre vampiro del brazo arrancado seguía peleando, pero no sería por mucho, con sólo un brazo y sus dientes para defenderse era cuestión de un par de minutos para que Laurent le arrancase la cabeza, y luego de él vendría yo.

-¡Oigan amigos!, ¿es que no van a dejarse ver?, ¡por si no lo han notado estamos del mismo lado!- gritó el vampiro alto en dirección al bosque y tanto Laurent como yo miramos la parte del bosque a la que se dirigía, pero mis ojos humanos no notaban más que hojas y ramas, un bosque tan oscuro como el de mis pesadillas, nada bueno podría salir de un lugar así.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Laurent Mientras mantenía su firme agarre del brazo restante y el cuello del vampiro bueno. Y de pronto, lo soltó y comenzó a retroceder con cautela sin dejar de horadar el bosque con la vista.

¿Es que habían más vampiros _vegetarianos_ rondando por los bosques? De pronto me invadió la esperanza, no habían muchos vampiros que rehusaran alimentarse de personas, podía ser posible, y si... y si él... Pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron al bote de la basura cuando vi una figura oscura emerger del bosque, era enorme, tanto como un caballo, pero mucho más corpulento, ¿un oso? no, muy fornido para ser un caballo y muy delgado para ser un oso, ¿pero qué más podría ser, qué otro animal iba a tener una composición tan descomunal y poderosa?, se acercaba prácticamente sin hacer ruido sobre la hierba, estaba a sólo tres metros de mi, pero mantenía la vista fija en Laurent.

 _no te muevas ni un centímetro,_ murmuró la voz de Edward

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la monstruosa criatura, tratando de encontrar un nombre que lo definiera, guardaba cierta semejanza canina en cuanto al contorno y la forma de moverse. Atenazada por el pánico como estaba sólo se me ocurría una posibilidad, pero aún así, jamás hubiera imaginado que un lobo pudiera ser tan increíblemente grande.

La expresión en el rostro de Laurent era de un absoluto pánico mientras seguía retrocediendo en dirección contraria, no podía entenderlo, la criatura era aterradora a ojos humanos, sin duda, pero por muy grande que fuera, sólo era un animal, ¿qué amenaza podría significar para un vampiro de piel impenetrable?, en comparación la expresión de mi defensor desconocido era mucho más lo que hubiera esperado de un vampiro de trescientos años como Laurent, estaba calmado, asombrado, pero calmado, incluso se dejaba ver cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba tan absorta entre la reacción del vampiro que estuvo a punto de matarme como en la enorme majestuosidad del monstruo que había pasado a mi lado como si nada, que no me di cuenta cuando habían aparecido los otros, en total, eran cuatro, aunque no tan grandes como el primero, seguían teniendo un tamaño imposible, uno de los últimos, el que tenía un pelaje rojizo, como llamas de fogata me quedó mirando fijamente a diferencia de los demás, como si buscara signos de algún daño, sus ojos negros me recordaron a Jacob y volví a dar gracias por haber venido sola, al menos si moría no me llevaría a Jake conmigo.

Un gruñido del lobo negro que iba en vanguardia llamó la atención del lobo rojizo y siguió su marcha en dirección a Laurent quien contemplaba la manada de lobos con una sorpresa no disimulada, y con mucho miedo. eso podía entenderlo, ¿cuantas veces tenías la oportunidad de ver semejantes bestias, aún cuando estuvieras en el negocio de lo sobrenatural?, pero me quedé pasmada cuando, sin previo aviso, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

El lobo negro quedo viendo un segundo al vampiro que había perdido un brazo defendiéndome y casi pude ver cómo le daba un gesto de aprobación, un instante después, todos los lobos cruzaron el claro en persecución de Laurent a una velocidad tan increíble como su tamaño, tanto que se convirtieron en borrones a mis ojos.

Una vez que pude ser capaz de salir de mi asombro, noté cómo el vampiro desconocido se intentaba levantar con ayuda de su único brazo para ir a buscar el miembro perdido.

-¿Eso estuvo interesante, no crees?, es primera vez que los veo, sólo había leído al respecto, pero son mucho más maravillosos de lo que podrían describir las palabras... Soy Daniel, por cierto- dijo el vampiro que, como si nada, recogía su brazo de la hierba y comenzaba a lamer la parte que debía estar conectada al hombro.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin se acabó este asqueroso semestre!, lo que significa que podré dedicarle más tiempo a este pequeño proyecto, Agradecimientos especiales Alejandra Vargas, la nueva miembro de este pequeño club. En respuesta a Katie D.B. Bella comenzó a alucinar con Edward en enero, hace unos dos meses, todas las fechas han sido tomadas de la guía oficial ilustrada de la saga. ¿qué les pareció el cap? recuerden que todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos, en especial los que me hagan notar un error, ¡nos vemos!** _


	7. capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La verdad**

Bella POV:

Tenía la mente bloqueada por el miedo, el pavor y la confusión. No era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de presenciar.

Un vampiro no debería temer a unos perrazos como ésos. ¿Qué daño podían causar los colmillos de los lobos sobre su piel de granito?

Y los lobos deberían haber rehuido a Laurent. No tenía sentido alguno que le persiguieran, ni aun desconociendo el miedo debido a su tamaño, dudaba que el olor de la piel de Laurent se pareciera en algo al de la comida... ¿Es que estaban entrenados?, el vampiro que se había identificado a sí mismo como Daniel los había llamado, ellos aparecieron, y fueron a por Laurent, deteniéndose para apenas mirarlo, tenía que pensar con las reglas del mundo mágico en el que me había metido, si superman podía tener un superperro, entonces...

-¿Son tus mascotas?- le pregunté sintiéndome idiota de inmediato ante la idea de que algo pudiera domar tamañas bestias, tampoco ayudó mucho el ataque de risa de Daniel, quien casi deja caer su brazo cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros de volver a... ¿pegárselo?

-¿Qué, claro que no, crees que algo podría domar a esas criaturas?

Ya lo decía yo.

-Son animales muy inteligentes, saben quién es su aliado y quien es su enemigo.

-Pero él los matará a todos, nunca había visto unos lobos como esos, seguro que están en peligro de extinción o algo- dije recordando lo que Edward me había dicho sobre su modo de vida, que aún cuando se alimentaban de animales eran cuidadosos con el equilibrio ecológico... aún aturdida como estaba, el sólo recordar esos primeros momentos de dichosa felicidad generó una pequeña mueca de dolor en mi rostro que él seguro notó.

-Bella, viendo lo que viste, ¿quién crees que tenía más miedo de ser exterminado, tu amigo el vampiro solitario o la manada de cinco lobos del tamaño de un caballo?- lo dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo... pero algo no me calzaba, ¿qué podía ser- no te preocupes por los lobos, seguro que se saben cuidar muy bien.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Eso era, el me había dicho el suyo, pero yo no había hecho lo mismo.

Vi como dudaba por un momento, esa expresión que tiene la gente cuando están a punto de decirte algo que no te gustará oír.

-Tenemos un amigo en común.

-¿Es Edward?- Le pregunté mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a reaparecer en mi sistema.

-Sí

-¿El te envió, volverá?- más que una pregunta, era un ruego, sonaba patética, como un niño esperando que su padre vuelva de comprar cigarrillos de la tienda meses después de haberlo abandonado

-Lo siento Bella, la respuesta es no, a ambas preguntas- fue increíble notar como la esperanza se convirtió en agonía en un instante. -él no me envió, pero quise venir de todos modos a ver qué tal estabas.

-¿Te habló mucho de mí?- lo dije con una sonrisa burlona y amarga, esperanza de que él siquiera pensara en mí era un absurdo.

-Sólo lo suficiente como para hacerme notar su profundo arrepentimiento.

 _Esperanza, esperanza, dulce esperanza_.

-él está profundamente arrepentido de hacerte creer que lo suyo podría llegar a ser algo más que un romance de secundaria como tantos otros que ha tenido cada vez que se vuelve a hacer pasar por un estudiante. le dije varias veces que si de verdad le interesaba estar contigo que te transformara de una buena vez, y si no, pues que dejara de hacerse el enamorado, pero ya sabes cómo son las mentiras, aumentan como bolas de nieve, para cuando se dio cuenta de que su juego lo había atrapado fue demasiado tarde, el accidente en tu fiesta de cumpleaños sólo fue el empujón para que hiciera lo correcto de una buena vez.

Le dije que no lo hiciera, eso de estar cerca de alguien cuya sangre te vuelve loco es una idiotez. Se comportaba como un maldito jonki disfrutando de tu olor mientras tú te enamorabas de él. De verdad lamento que pasaras por eso Bella, nadie merece ser tratada así, se que será una obviedad decir esto, pero lo que Edward sentía por ti no se aleja mucho de lo que un adicto siente por una pipa de crack, no hay manera de que eso pueda considerarse amor.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, se notaba que no le era fácil decir lo que acababa de decir, pero no tenía mucho espacio disponible en mi mente para preocuparme de eso. Estaba aturdida, destrozada, molesta... ¿Un romance de secundaria como tantos otros?, ¿atrapado por su propio juego?... juego, eso había sido para él, obviamente no se trataba de llevarme a la cama, nunca lo había intentado y la oportunidad estaba ahí, ¿Cómo es que toda esta relación no había sido más que una especie de cultivo de marihuana? Me mantenía viva, porque si me mataba (o me convertía) dejaría de suministrarle su droga. Esto era aun peor que si sólo quisiera acostarse conmigo, porque al menos en ese caso significaba que lo que le atraía era yo, no sólo mi peculiar composición sanguínea... Esto era una mierda, por meses yo, la estúpida Bella, había creído que él era lo más importante que me había pasado en la vida, no, no sólo lo creía, lo sentía así, y creía que él sentía lo mismo, pero no era más que una relación utilitaria, él pasaba todas las noches conmigo mientras yo dormía, pero no porque me amara, un colibrí no ama a una flor sólo porque la visita seguido, un drogadicto no ama su dosis, muchos la odian de hecho, como él me había odiado al principio.

Me sentía una idiota, él me lo había dicho, me había dicho que mi sangre era como una droga para él, y yo la tonta creyendo que me viera de esa forma era romántico, no es que él quisiera estar conmigo, lo necesitaba, pero no de la forma en que yo lo necesitaba a él. él nunca me había amado.

 _En cierto modo, te he querido por supuesto_ , esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, _en cierto modo_. Había sufrido durante meses por alguien que _en cierto modo_ me había querido... qué decir amado, mientras yo era consumida por los recuerdos que él me había asegurado que desaparecerían pronto, tal vez él andaba por ahí, instalándose en un nuevo instituto, prendando a otra ingenua con su aura misteriosa, el sólo pensarlo, Edward mirando a otra, hablándole a otra, besando a otra como me había besado a mí, jurándole que nunca había sentido algo así.

 _yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase, se distraen con facilidad_ , ¿se refería a los vampiros en general, o a los _vegetarianos_ que rondan por ahí enamorando ilusas que le suministren su droga... estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, no había nada porque sufrir, y aun así no podía sacarme el dolor que consumía mi pecho, incluso dolía más, porque todo había sido por nada, mi dolor, el vacío, el haber me alejado de mis amigos y haber preocupado a Charlie, todo había sido por una mentira. Mis piernas temblaron y dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones, como si con ello se fuera toda recóndita esperanza de que él algún día viniera por mí, como si con mi aliento se esfumara esa sensación de haberme sentido amada por una vez, de haber sido especial para alguien, todo era una mentira, todo era nada, y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 ** _Hola!, capítulo corto el de hoy, pero creo que duró lo justo y preciso, porque después cambia el punto de vista, pero eso le quitaría drama al asunto, en defensa de Daniel, se está sintiendo como basura en esta momento, pero tuvo una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hizo. Agradecimientos Katie D.B. por haberme hecho notar el error del cap 5 y Lady Lyuva por un entusiasmo contagioso. Por último, a todas las personitas que les esté gustando la historia, no duden en comentar y agregar a favoritos, es gratis!, y me hace muy feliz. Franco_**


	8. capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7: Destruir para crear**

POV Daniel.

Piensa en lo más bajo que hayas hecho y multiplicarlo por algo increíblemente cruel, como hacer una zancadilla a una anciana ciega con muletas, bien, pues el sentimiento de culpa que tendrías por hacer aquello suponiendo que no seas un sicópata apenas y podría acercarse al sentimiento que me carcome por dentro, soy un sicario cumpliendo una misión eso lo tengo claro, pero sería mucho más fácil matar a alguien que destruir toda esperanza de una chica cuyo único pecado había sido enamorarse de un vampiro.

No estaba obligado a hacer lo que hice, pero fue la única manera de llevar a cabo mi cometido, pues aunque en este momento la pobre bella yacía inconsciente en mis brazos por culpa del golpe que mis mentiras le dieron a su inexperto corazón, lo que había hecho era por su bien. Aro pretendía que hiciera de cupido entre Bella y su amigo el chico lobo, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien, ese no era el mejor camino, puede que las cosas se pudieran dar entre ellos, eso ya es cosa del destino pero hay una cosa que siempre he tenido claro, y es que si intentas sacar un clavo con otro, terminarás con una tabla llena de clavos doblados, y habrás arruinado tanto la tabla como los clavos, mi misión era hacer que la chica fuera feliz, de modo que Edward nunca volviese a aparecer por su vida, y para que ella pudiera ser feliz necesitaba sacarse a Edward de la cabeza y el corazón, nunca podría amar a alguien si el fantasma seguía en su cabeza, nunca sería realmente feliz, pensaría en mil y un escenarios en los que el volvía arrepentido a suplicar su perdón, así como hacen la mayoría de las personas que son botadas de un momento a otro por quienes decían amarlas, el caso de bella era grave, no se había repuesto luego de varios meses, y si seguía así, podría terminar por tener una vida vacía, carente de todo sentido y carente de toda esperanza, igual que yo, sólo que mi Esperanza es una persona.

Mientras llevaba a la chica a su casa me preguntaba qué seguiría ahora, bueno, a parte de lo obvio, dejarla allí y volver al bosque a cazar algo. Después de lo que había hecho, no podía dejarla así, débil y quebrada, tendría que apoyarla, y estar allí para mostrarle que hay un mundo más allá de Edward, más allá de los noviazgos de adolescencia, si estuve dispuesto a matar toda esperanza, era mi deber estar ahí para recoger los pedazos, una terapia de choque es de esas cosas que no puedes dejar a medias, si empiezas, debes completar el ciclo, Bella ya había demostrado ser incapaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas por si sola, así que debería echarle una mano, tendría que convertirme en sus rueditas entrenadoras, estaba Jacob claro, pero él representaba más un problema que una solución, si Bella llegaba a decidir estar con él, debía ser cuando su corazón estuviese sano, tendría que hablar de eso con el chico lobo ahora que ya había visto que soy de los buenos, si él realmente la amaba no debía intentar conquistarla en el estado de vulnerabilidad en que se encontraba.

Bella comenzó a despertarse cuando todavía faltaba un buen trecho de bosque para llegar a su casa, así que me detuve y la posé suavemente sobre el suelo, en la parte más seca que pude encontrar, su cara era triste, como si fuera melancólica por naturaleza, pero había algo más allí, un gesto, una pequeña mueca de algo más, al despertarse estaba cabreada, tenía el ceño fruncido como si regañara al mundo por traerla a la vigilia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté con el tono más animoso que tenía, casi como si me burlara de un amigo que despertaba de la borrachera?

-¿Edward?

-Nooo, soy Daniel, ya sabes, el que dejó que le arrancaran un brazo por ti.

-Tienes dos brazos- dijo ella un tanto desorientada

-Nuestra saliva actúa como pegamento, sólo quemándome podrías matarme, pero antes tendrías que inmovilizarme.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque esta vez de forma traviesa.

-¿Qué pasa si te disparo una flecha en llamas?

-Si fuera lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar mis reflejos, supongo que me mataría.

Su rostro se puso más serio de repente.

-¿Qué pasó con Laurent?

-Seguramente los lobos lo destrozaron

-Pero si sólo son animales.

-¿Habías visto animales más mortíferos?, ellos están hechos para eso Bella, creeme.

-¿Y qué pasa con las personas de forks?, han desaparecido un par últimamente mi padre cree que podrían ser osos, pero si son esos lobos, si un vampiro no puede detenerlos, nada lo hará. Charlie -dijo preocupada- tengo que avisarle a Charlie del peligro que está en el bosque, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase.

-Charlie estará bien, no te preocupes, ellos sólo matan vampiros.

-Ah- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y bien, aún queda algo de tarde, ¿qué quieres hacer?.

-Quiero llegar a mi auto- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, seguramente dándose cuenta de que no estaba en un prado de flores- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confusa.

-Me disponía a llevarte a tu casa, pero despertaste antes.

-Quiero ir a mi auto.

-Puedo llevártelo una vez que te deje en tu casa

-Prefiero manejarlo yo misma, nadie más sabe el cariño que hay que tener con esa vieja chevy.

-Bella no deberías...

-No me gustan los sermones, me recuerdan cierta época que prefiero olvidar, puedes viajar conmigo si quieres, pero tendrás que aguantar mi conducción lenta, si llego a desmayarme al volante, tienes permiso de tomar el control del coche.

-Muy bien- dije aceptando su nueva actitud de anticaballerismo, el que quisiera olvidar hasta los pequeños gestos que le recordaran a Edward era un gran paso adelante, sólo esperaba que no se quedara en la fase de la ira como se quedó en la de la melancolía.

-¿Sabes que igual y voy a tener que cargarte hasta tu auto?, no estamos muy cerca.

-Pero no porque sea una _débil señorita que proteger_ , sólo retrocederás el camino que hiciste sin mi permiso.

-¿Entonces quieres que te deje en el prado?

-Nop, dejame en la camioneta, sólo por fastidiar- ¿esa fue una sonrisa sarcástica? bueno, algo es algo.

-Muy bien, sube a mi espalda.

El viaje a la camioneta fue mucho más cómodo al no tener que preocuparme de que Bella despertara de un momento a otro y se me cayera con el sobresalto, nunca había llevado a un humano como mochila, pero se me hizo fácil, se notaba que no era su primera vez "montando a vampiro"

-Ya llegamos

No tuve respuesta, si no fuera por el latir de su corazón en mi espalda, pensaría que se me había caído en el camino.

-Significa que puedes bajarte.

No respondió.

-¿Bella?

-Un... momento, olvidé cerrar los ojos, estoy un poco...

 _Oh demonios, no en mi espalda._

Lo más rápido que pude me di vuelta, la puse de rodillas en el suelo y sujeté su cabello, acto seguido, pude ver la última comida de bella recorrer el camino a la inversa hasta llegar a la grava que había junto a la carretera

-¿Cómo es que tanto volumen cave en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

-¿Te parece gracioso?- dijo limpiándose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta

-No, pero si alguna vez tengo que participar en un concurso de comer hamburguesas en parejas, ya sé a quien invitar.

-Los vampiros no comen- dijo reteniendo una arcada.

-Nadie dijo que las digeriría, las normas de esos concursos es que el alimento haya pasado de la garganta, que después vaya a regurgitarlo es otra cosa.

-Eso es un desperdicio de comida.

-Oye, ¡vivimos en Estados Unidos!, desperdiciar es lo que hacemos.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo ella con expresión cabreada, bien, este no era el momento para esas bromas, lo pillo.

Ya estando los dos en la bulbosa cabina de la vieja chevy le pregunté:

-¿Estas segura que puedes manejar?

-Ya te lo dije, si llego a desmayarme puedes tomar el volante y salvarme la vida oh caballero del brazo arrancado.

-Ok- dije aceptando que era el momento de cerrar la boca.

Los kilómetros se hacen increíblemente largos cuando estás en una camioneta que no supera los 80km/h. no quería hablar de nada que tuviese que ver con vampiros o con lo que el viaje a mi espalda le hizo a su cuerpo, por lo que saqué un tema de lo más neutro.

-¿y, qué tal la escuela?

-Ya sabes, es una escuela, los maestros dan deberes, yo hago los deberes, ellos los califican...

-Muy divertido.

-¿Es que para ti la escuela fue más entretenida?

-No fui a una escuela, sólo rendía exámenes un par de veces cada semestre.

-¿Qué tipo de educación es esa?- dijo apartendo la vista de la carretera para mirarme con cara extrañada.

-La que puede optar un menor emancipado, -respondí con normalidad- mi madre murió cuando tenía doce.

Vi una mueca de culpa en el rostro de Bella, a esta chica de verdad le interesaban las personas.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, era una anciana cuando me adoptó, se veía venir la verdad, en fin, tenía que trabajar para ganarme la vida, pero la ley obligaba al empleador a no contratar menores que no estudiaban para evitar eso de la deserción escolar, así que encontré la opción de exámenes libres y la tomé, aunque la vedad, aprendí mucho más después de graduarme, el mundo está lleno de libros, sólo es cosa de ir a buscarlos.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó genuinamente interesada

-Debido a mi trabajo, principalmente historia, aunque si te soy sincero, la mayoría de la historia es imaginación del historiador, hay miles de aspectos del pasado que no han llegado al presente, que de hecho cambiarían muchas cosas si se supieran, aunque lo más probable es que si salieran a la luz los etiquetarían como un best seller más dentro del universo conspiranóico.

-¿Cuanto tiempo has vivido?

-Más de tres mil años.

-Vaya, eres más viejo que Car...- mueca de dolor otra vez.

-En cierto modo- dije para cortar rápido con el drama.

-¿Cómo que en cierto modo?

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, creo que tu padre ya está en casa. ¿Estarás bien?, ¿quieres que me quede a cuidarte?

Negó con la cabeza

-Malos recuerdos.

-Muy bien, descansa Bella.

-Y tu ve a cazar, tus ojos negros dicen que tienes mucha hambre y un vampiro hambriento no es seguro para el pueblo.

-Lo haré, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- respondió ella agotada mientras bajaba de la camioneta en la que yo me quedé un momento.

Había comenzado a llover de nuevo cuando volví de calmar mi sed, hicieron falta unos tres venados para ello, permanecí sentado en una rama del bosque cercano a la casa Swan aguzando el oído hasta que estuve seguro de que estaba dormida, entonces, me acerqué velozmente a la casa y entré por la ventana de su cuarto, dormía intranquila, seguramente tratando de asimilar un día particularmente intenso. fruncía el ceño y se revolvía en la cama, un grito ahogado comenzó a escapar de su garganta y no pude soportarlo más.

Me acerqué a la cama y con el mayor cuidado posible me recosté sobre las frazadas para que mi fría piel no estuviera en contacto con la suya y la rodee en un abrazo.

-Tranquila- Susurré en su frente- Estoy aquí, me quedan más de cien años por esperar, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, te prometo Bella Swan, que haré lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: Rayos de sol**

POV: Bella.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, buscando como siempre, las hojas, las ramas, ese omnipresente verdor y humedad, un mundo completo de arboles, el suelo estaba cubierto por sus raíces sobresalientes y el cielo encapotado por sus hojas, pero no era eso lo que me sofocaba, sino estar realizando una búsqueda sin sentido, un mundo lleno de vida en el que sólo sentía un vacío vertiginoso que me succionaba las ganas de vivir, caí al suelo al ser incapaz de soportarlo más y comencé a gritar, era mi sueño, ahora lo sabía, mi sueño de temor abstracto, temor al vacío, a la nada, a una vida sin sentido, y entonces, el sol.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver la luz del sol, y este, aunque fuera el frío sol de Forks resultaba increíblemente reconfortante, sin darme cuenta, al andar había llegado a un claro, no SU claro, este era mio, no era perfectamente circular, era natural e imperfecto, al entrar en él pude ver con nuevos ojos el bosque, que aunque parezca cliché los árboles me habían impedido ver con anterioridad.

El claro, me daba una nueva forma de ver las cosas, me sentía descansada, ya no estaba buscando una belleza imposible y ajena, sino que había encontrado mi lugar propio, imperfecto, pero real, mio.

Desperté sintiéndome ligera, hacía tanto que no veía un nuevo día con ganas de levantarme de la cama, había cargado durante meses con la pesada esperanza de que él volviera, pero ahora que sabía que jamás lo haría el dolor se había disipado, y lo había reemplazado la molestia, pero no me iba a desgastar odiando a un desconocido, porque eso era él para mi, un completo desconocido que sólo mostró lo que quiso, no se merecía mi dolor, no se merecía que desperdiciara mi vida llorando una mentira.

Abrí mis ojos y mi vista vagó por mi cuarto hasta que llegó a la mecedora, en un acto reflejo llevé mi frazada al cuello para taparme por completo y estampé mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Buenos días, dormiste bien?- Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿¡Daniel, qué haces en mi cuarto!?- susurré con furia ante el temor de que Charlie siguiera en casa.

-Sé que no te fascina la idea, pero tendré que hacerla de guardaespaldas hasta que solucionemos el problema mis nuevos amigos los lobos y yo- respondió él con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si su cuerpo de metro noventa estuviera muy cómodo en la mecedora de mi madre.

-¿Te... hiciste amigo de esas criaturas?- le pregunté incrédula de que los monstruos que vi en el claro fueran capaces de algo más que lealtad animal, ¿amigo de los lobos?, no podía ser posible que esas bestias comprendieran la amistad.

-Esas criaturas están genuinamente preocupadas por tu bien estar y el de Charlie, estuvimos conversando un rato mientras dormías, ahora que les aclaré las intensiones de la vampiro pelirroja que lleva unas buenas semanas rondando por esta área terminaron por aceptar mi presencia en Forks.

 _Una vampiro pelirroja_ pensé, Laurent había dicho la verdad, ella estaba tras de mi, el nerviosismo salió a flote de nnuevo y una vez más desee que Charlie se alejara de los bosques, miré al vampiro sentado inmóvil en la mecedora y pregunté su nombre sólo para confirmar mi temor.

-¿Victoria?

-Así es, ella es la principal razón de que viniera aquí, no te va a dejar en paz hasta que logre su venganza matándote, no irá contra Edward, con el don de Alice se ve en mucha desventaja.

-¿viniste aquí para matar a victoria?

-Si y no, vine aquí para asegurar tu bienestar.

-¿Por qué?, no me debes nada.

-Cuando vives siglos, milenios incluso es muy fácil aburrirse, hay quienes arman ejércitos de vampiros, hordas sería más correcto, y se pelean a muerte con otras hordas por el control de cierto territorio, o se dedican a la "política vampírica", ninguna de esas actividades me llena, así que decidí ocupar mejor mi tiempo.

-¿Siendo guardaespaldas?

-Como haz visto por ti misma, existen mitos que son reales y otros que no lo son, ¿cuantas cosas sobrenaturales crees que se pueden explicar por los vampiros?, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste si los ángeles de la guardia o hadas madrinas son reales?

-Sólo cuando tenía cinco años, pero entonces estaba segura de que si lo eran- dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues lo son, en cierto modo, hay otros como yo que apadrinan a un humano, aveces durante toda la vida, aveces sólo por un momento, mientras lo necesiten.

-Supongo que no eres un hada madrina.

-Muy graciosa, como ya sabrás Bella, en nuestro mundo existen algunos con dones especiales que les permiten ciertos prodigios más allá de la imaginación de muchos humanos, pero aún sin esas habilidades extra, los vampiros hemos sido bendecidos con una buena cantidad de habilidades físicas que nos permiten ayudar a las personas, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-¿Bendecido?, hay quienes consideran tu vida como una maldición

-Perdoname la sinceridad, pero quienes lo ven así no son más que unos imbéciles, desde que supe que se podía vivir sin matar seres humanos me he mantenido "limpio", hay quienes se ven a si mismos como superhéroes y sólo se alimentan de los "malos", yo prefiero ayudar buenos en lugar de matar malos, después de todo, no se puede haber vivido más de tres mil años sin aprender algo que pueda servir de consejo a otro con menos experiencia.

-¿De verdad te gusta ayudar a las personas?- le pregunté. Esa clase de instinto en un ser que por definición debía ser oscuro y perverso me causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Fui convertido a los diecinueve, y me mantuve en la misma actitud adolescente de despreocupación por unas décadas hasta que ella me encontró- sabía que no era posible, pero vi un brillo en sus ojos- era lo más bello que hubiera visto nunca, era un ángel, un ángel guardián, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de una tela tan ligera que volaba con el viento y una corona de flores decorando su cabeza, estaba hablando con una niña en el bosque, le decía que su mamá estaba ahora en el cielo y que siempre cuidaría de ella, con la misma tela de su vestido limpió las lágrimas de la pequeña y la encaminó al fin del bosque junto al cementerio indicándole dónde estaba su padre, para cuando la niña volvió para darle las gracias, ella ya había desaparecido de su vista y aparecido frente a mi.

 _Ya hay personas llorando una muerte aquí, no necesitan llorar otra más, vete de aquí ojos rojos, o te echaré yo._

-Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuché de la persona que cambió mi vida.

-¿Tu pareja?

-Mi compañera de vida, todo lo que soy se lo debo a ella.

-Parece buena persona, ¿vino contigo?

-Murió.

-Oh, lo siento- al parecer, si no era físicamente, siempre encontraba una manera de meter la pata- segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que te hago recordar una pérdida.

-Descuida, ellas siempre están presentes en mi mente, sus pérdidas son esas cosas que simplemente no te puedes sacar de la cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo?, bueno, es que no es muy fácil matar a un vampiro

-Una horda, un grupo inexperto y sediento manipulado por un bastardo que sólo quería ver el mundo arder, hubiera muerto defendiéndola, pero me encontraba al otro lado del atlántico investigando para un viaje de negocios, cuando vi las noticias de un asesinato en masa en ese pueblo minúsculo al fin del mundo supe de inmediato que había pasado, para cuando llegué a nuestra casa encontré sólo cenizas y el collar de lapislázuli que siempre llevaba al cuello, el que le traje desde el imperio persa.

-¿Le trajiste, cómo?

-¡Vaya si eres curiosa!, sólo es una forma de decir, lo guardé en caso de que conociera a la mujer adecuada. -respondió él, cosa que no me convenció mucho.

 _-_ Es un día hermoso, no deberías desperdiciarlo en la cama- dijo Daniel como para terminar con el asunto, y entonces fui consciente de que seguía pegada al respaldo y con las frazadas hasta el cuello- esperaré abajo, descuida, Charlie ya debe estar en el trabajo, salió hace un buen rato.

Daniel salió en un pestañeo de mi cuarto provocando un leve balanceo en la mecedora que lo había sostenido, un movimiento tan leve que bien podía haberlo causado una brisa, al parecer mi vida volvía a la normalidad, a la normalidad de Forks al menos, con vampiros llegando de la nada y marchándose en un pestañeo.

De un salto me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tener mi momento humano, no tenía muy claro qué es lo que este tal Daniel se traía entre manos, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

 **Pov: Daniel.**

Mientras esperaba a que Bella estuviera lista pensé en la noche anterior, mi plan había sido estar cuidando a Bella toda la noche, y así habría sido de no ser por la _complicación,_ no debí abrazarla, pero no encontraba una forma de entregarle algo de calma, permanecí así un buen rato, mientras su respiración se normalizaba, hasta que me dí cuenta de que a menos que se moviera por si misma, me sería imposible levantarme de la cama sin que ella despertara, entonces hice algo que no había hecho hace toda una vida, me dispuse a dormir... es obvio, no puedo hacerlo, pero la experiencia de los siglos y las religiones que he conocido me han ayudado a llegar lo más cerca posible de aquel estado de consciencia que mi naturaleza me prohibe, me sentí caer, eso siempre era un buen indicio, la absoluta calma de Forks, con esa lluvia regular de fondo fue mucho mejor que tener una máquina de «ruido blanco», al no tener nada que incentivara mis sentidos excepto el calor y el exquisito aroma emanado de su cuerpo, el mundo interior comenzó a hacerse presente, las imágenes aparecieron al azar al principio, cuando era un adolescente humano había logrado un estado similar, por pura casualidad y más bien por el aburrimiento, recuerdo haber comenzado literalmente a oír las voces que había escuchado en el día, como si mi cerebro las hubiera guardado durante el día y ahora las reproduciera, entonces, por única vez logré entrar a mis sueños estando «despierto» Esperanza decía que tal vez fuera habilidad innata la que me había permitido hacer los saltos una vez que fui convertido, quizás fuera así, lo que no sabía es que las sensaciones físicas podían conducir la fantasía.

Las formas emergidas de mi mente me guiaron, tal vez por el sonido de la lluvia constante a mi casa en Puerto Williams, ese pequeño lugar al sur del continente era en varios sentidos similar a Forks, ambos de población pequeña, ambos cercanos, pero no tanto al polo y ambos con un cielo casi permanentemente nublado, la sensación de estar acostado me llevó a mi cama, y la sensación de estar abrazando a alguien, bueno, esa fue la complicación.

Apenas fui consciente del momento en que mis labios tocaron los de Bella, el exquisito calor que fluía de ellos hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, mi mente podía crear muchos escenarios, pero nunca hacer que los labios de Esmeralda tuvieran una temperatura que no estaba almacenada en mi memoria, apenas fui consciente de lo que había hecho me retiré como pude de la cama, ella estaba dormida profundamente gracias a Dios, por lo que apenas notó el movimiento, suerte para mi que no se había despertado con el frío contacto de mis labios, debió ser la costumbre de besar a un vampiro, pero no podía arriesgarme a hacer esto de nuevo, abrazarla en sus pesadillas había resultado útil para tranquilizarla, pero no podía volver a meditar mientras lo hacía y arriesgarme a que volviera a pasar, o peor, que despertara y me viera besándola, a saber cómo le explicaba eso sin parecer un acosador.

Vi el reloj en la mesita de noche, faltaba sólo media hora para que Charlie se despertara para ir a trabajar según la información que había memorizado, Bella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, sonreía lo que me hizo sentir menos culpable de dejarla y salir a la lluvia de madrugada para aclarar mi mente, estando fuera sentí el olor particular de los hombres lobo de Forks, estaba diluido, pero constante, como si estuvieran haciendo rondas periódicas a la casa Swan para comprobar que no la había matado, entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer, debía hablar con la manada, contarle todo lo que supiera de Victoria, su motivación y su objetivo, contarles cómo emboscar mejor a un vampiro, y hablar con el joven Jacob para que se acercara más a la amiga que había dejado por miedo a dañar en las primeras semanas de su transformación, si quería que Bella fuera feliz, debía reconciliarla con sus amigos, no era sólo cosa de dejar atrás un romance adolescente, era rehacer su vida.

Una vez que supe lo que tenía que hacer, inicié la carrera en busca del olor a lobo, sólo esperaba que estuvieran de buen humor, o al menos recordaran que no era de los que cazan humanos.

* * *

 _ **¿A alguien más le ha pasado eso de "entrar a los sueños estando despierto"? A mi me pasó una vez... Lady Lyuva, eres la mejor :)**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Dave**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que, en la misma semana, Daniel había aparecido en el claro y Jacob me había confesado su naturaleza lobuna, la alianza del vampiro y los lobos había sido fructífera para alejar a victoria, pero me había dejado sola de nuevo, no es que me sintiera melancólica ni nada, sólo me había acostumbrado a pasar las tardes con Jake mientras reparábamos las motos... días que parecían haber pasado hacía una eternidad, luego vinieron las noches de historias de Daniel, quien había tenido una vida larga y apasionante, había estado en cada lugar y tiempo importante en la historia, casi como si supiera que iba a pasar algo importante y es que, ¡vamos!, ¿quién hubiera podido imaginar que uno más de los muchos personajes mesiánicos que habían surgido en el mundo oriental del imperio romano fuera a convertirse en uno de los más importantes del mundo?, y él estuvo ahí, fue uno más en esa pequeña multitud de cristianos originales... qué increíble suerte, creas o no, es algo increíble, pero las noches de historias antes de dormir también se habían acabado, mi casa era vigilada en las noches por los lobos de la Puch mientras Daniel y Jacob patrullaban los bosques o perseguían otra vez a Victoria, según Daniel, sólo un don para escapar podría explicar el que la manada más un vampiro de apoyo hubieran sido inútiles para capturarla.

Mientras tanto, y para no pensar demasiado en el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo Jacob me había involucrado en toda actividad escolar que podía, me parecía tan iluso por parte de mis compañeros el miedo a terminar el instituto en poco más de un mes cuando yo estaba lidiando todos los días con el miedo a que Victoria le hiciera algo a Charlie o a Jacob, pero aun así, resultaba un bálsamo preocuparse de cosas tan banales como la graduación, no le había tomado mucho trabajo a Jessica convencerme de participar en la organización, pegando carteles y repartiendo volantes con un entusiasmo que me sorprendía a mi misma, tan necesitaba estaba de apartar mi mente de la cacería que había puesto todo mi esfuerzo en la inutilidad de una fiesta de graduación, y en eso estaba, blandiendo mi engrapadora cuando vi que el menor de los Marks indicaba mi dirección a otro chico que nunca había visto, no era del pueblo, eso seguro, no necesitaba que ser la típica chismosa para conocer todas las caras jóvenes en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, después de agradecer al chico Marks el desconocido se dirigió a mi, mediría uno ochenta o algo así, tenía el cabello negro lo suficiente como para cubrir su frente y bastante enmarañado, hombros anchos y una mirada curiosa, hubiera resultado el típico adonis adolescente de no ser porque estaba casi tan abrigado como yo en mi primer día, ¿qué no era de Forks?, seguramente ni siquiera era de esta parte del país.

-¿Hola, eres Isabella Swan no?- Dijo con un marcado acento californiano, había vivido allí apenas hasta los siete años, pero lo reconocía claramente, era como volver a casa, muy alejado del lacónico estilo de la península de Olimpic.

-Por favor, sólo Bella- respondí, cosa que aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella, soy David Marks, pero todos me llaman Dave, excepto mi madre claro, ¿qué es esta cosa de los padres de seguir usando un nombre que odiamos?- dijo en tono cálido, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Y que lo digas, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Dave, ¿necesitas información sobre el baile?

-La verdad es que no había pensado en ir, pero estoy cambiando de opinión- dijo con una sonrisa tentadora. ¿momento, eso es lo que estoy pensando?

-Bueno, aquí tienes un folleto por si cambias de opinión- dije entregándole uno.

-Lo cierto es que te buscaba por un asunto un tanto diferente, verás, cada verano cuando salgo del instituto me doy una vuelta por este pueblito para visitar a mis primos y mi tío, los últimos años he tratado de convencerlo de que me regale la viaja harley que tenía tirada hasta que me dijo, _vale, cuando termines el instituto, pero le dirás a mi hermana que la compraste a descuento en algún taller muy lejos de aquí_ , este año por fin había llegado el momento en que le pondría las manos encima a esa preciosidad cuando me entero de que las pusieron en venta, y que ante el desinterés terminaron regalándolas, así que vine a buscar a mi primo para que me dijera a quien le había entregado las motos, lo que me trajo hasta ti.

-Bien, supongo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

-Así parece, pero vamos, no creo que les des mucho uso, después de todo, andar en moto en Forks debe ser como darse un baño a noventa por hora- eso me sacó una sonrisa, era exactamente lo que había pensado cuando las vi por primera vez.

-Verás- me mordí el labio sin saber qué palabras usar para destruir su sueño-, el caso es que pasé un buen tiempo reparando las motos con un amigo mecánico, y aquí entre nos, una buena cantidad de mi fondo para la universidad -le dije susurrando- Como forma de pago, mi amigo se quedó con la harley, y me sería imposible pedirle que te la revenda, pero si quieres puedes quedarte con la honda, sé que no es lo mismo, pero ¡oye!, una moto es una moto, y pienso darte un buen precio si te interesa ya que después de darme cuenta que no sirvo mucho para el asunto no he vuelto a montarla- La verdad no quería deshacerme de la Honda, por mucho que permaneciera en el taller de Jacob, era un recuerdo de una buena época con un amigo, ¿pero de qué me servía un ataúd con ruedas si ni siquiera lo iba a montar eso de tentar a la muerte había sido divertido hasta que de verdad la muerte se acercó en forma de Victoria?

-Bueno supongo que algo es algo, ¿no crees que tu amigo el mecánico esté dispuesto a vender la harley?

-Sólo si le ofreces una suma lo suficiente como para terminar de reconstruir su golf del 86, aunque ya está casi listo.

-Tendré que intentarlo, gracias de todas formas- dijo dándose vuelta, pero se detuvo enseguida- ¿no sabes dónde habrá una tienda de electrónica por aquí?, olvidé mi reproductor de MP3 y en casa de mis tíos sólo encontré un viejo walkman.

-Hay una de camino a mi casa, podría llevarte- vale, así como de camino, más bien si antes me daba una vuelta por el centro.

-Genial, ¿te falta mucho?

-Sólo unas cuantas paredes- respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Te ayudo?, si me vas a llevar es lo menos que puedo hacer, la verdad no me apetece mucho caminar con esta lluvia horizontal.

-No lo sé- dije haciendo como que meditaba el asunto- ¿Estas entrenado para manejar este tipo de herramientas?- dije bromeando mientras levantaba la engrapadora y los carteles.

-Creo que podré apañarmelas si me lo enseña una profesional- dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

Con ayuda de Dave terminé el trabajo en menos de la mitad de tiempo y fuimos juntos hasta el estacionamiento, se quedó de una pieza cuando le señalé mi camioneta.

-Guau, ¿esa es tu camioneta?

-Si, bueno, ya sabes, mi porche está en mantención- bromee

-¿Eh?, no, no creas que me burlaba de ella, es que me encantan los coches viejos, está en un estado increíble- dijo acariciando el guarda fangos- , sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una chevy en este estado que no pertenezca a una mezquina colección privada?

Vaya, hasta que alguien por fin veía a mi querida y vieja compañera con mis ojos.

-¿Te gusta lo viejo?

-Me gusta la estética de lo viejo, antes sí se sabían hacer las cosas, autos, edificios, puentes, todo tenía un toque de diseño increíble y estaba hecho para la eternidad- dijo mientras se subía por la puerta del copiloto- Aunque no podría tener una camioneta como esa, el combustible que quema debe aumentarle por si solo unas cuantas décimas al calentamiento global.

-Sí- dije con culpa- Aunque trato de consolarme con la idea de que todo el verde que inunda este lugar absolverá el daño. ¿Eres fan de Al Gore o algo por el estilo?.

-Sólo trato de hacer mi parte, somos la primera generación que se pregunta con verdadero miedo si nuestros nietos heredarán un mundo habitable.

-Es un buen argumento, y ¿qué piensas hacer tu para mejorar las cosas, digo, aparte de no conducir un auto de rendimiento ridículamente bajo.

-Hay un montón de cosas que se pueden hacer, pero las acciones individuales no son suficientes, se necesita generar una mayor consciencia en la población, por eso es que decidí ser profesor.

-¿En serio?- pregunté verdaderamente interesada, era primera vez que conocía alguien de mi edad con el mismo interés.

-Claro

-¿Y de qué te gustaría hacer clases?

-Me gustan las ciencias, pero no me gustan mucho los números, podría terminar decantándome por Biología.

-¡Oye!, no se vale- dije soltando una mano del volante para darle un pequeño empujón- ¡Ese es mi plan!

-No seas egoísta, hay muchos estudiantes en el mar, además, siempre que hayan verdaderos interesados en la educación y no sólo científicos frustrados es un triunfo.

 _Me agrada este sujeto._

-Hay algo que no me calza capitán planeta, ¿cómo es que un hater del CO2 pretendía usar una moto de mediados del siglo XX que seguramente no es muy amigable al ambiente?

-Tenía pensado hacer una conversión eléctrica.

-¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?

-La verdad es que no, pero la gracia era que no iba a echarla a perder más de lo que ya estaba.

-Si de verdad te interesa la Biología, hay algo que te podría interesar, este lugar puede ser un infierno helado, pero tiene algo que no encontrarás en California.

-¿Eres psíquica o algo?, Nunca te dije de dónde venía.

-Viví allí los primeros siete años, luego en Phoenix hasta hace un año.

-Guau, debe ser difícil vivir en este lugar, es lo más opuesto a Phoenix que hay.

-Lo es, afortunadamente he hecho un par de amigos que me ayudan a soportarlo.

-Eso siempre ayuda, me he cambiado un par de veces en la escuela, pero nunca a un lugar tan diferente, y bien, ¿qué es lo que no podría encontrar en Los Ángeles?

-Describirlo arruinaría la sorpresa, si tienes libre mañana te puedo llevar.

-¿Alguna pista?

-Lleva botas de agua

-Eso es algo vago teniendo en cuenta donde nos encontramos.

-Nunca se sabe, aquí hay gente que bien podría andar con sandalias.

-¿Hay algo en mi atuendo que te haga pensar que se me ocurriría salir de casa de mis tíos sin suficiente protección contra la lluvia?

-Jaja, supongo que no, bien, es aquí, esa es la tienda- dije señalando con la mano.

-¿A qué hora pasas por mi?

-Digamos a las tres de la tarde, no es necesario levantarse muy temprano los sábados.

-Muy bien trato echo, ¡vaya que es diferente hablar con una persona del sur!

-Y que lo digas, buena suerte.

-Maneja con cuidado, o tu camioneta podría convertir en acordeón a un Toyota.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, me quedé allí un rato hasta que lo vi entrar a la tienda. A excepción de Jacob, nunca había tenido un nivel de cercanía tan instantánea con nadie aquí, ni siquiera con _él_ , que al principio escapó de mi, la diferencia es que a Jacob ya lo conocía de mi infancia, Dave era la primera persona nueva que conocía con quien me sentía cómoda desde el primer momento.

* * *

 _ **¿Creyeron que haría que Jake y Bella estuvieran juntos?... Nah, no me gusta la idea de que se quede con él sólo porque lo intenta mucho o por lástima, sólo quiero que Bella tenga una relación normal en su vida... al menos por ahora. ¿Y Daniel?... Él ama a Esperanza, siempre la ha amado y siempre la amará, su importancia en esta historia va por otra parte, sólo diré que cambiar el pasado no siempre es buena idea**_

 _ **Ah, sí, lo de Bella deseando ser profesora lo saqué de la guia oficial ilustrada... ¡Feliz año nuevo!  
**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 La playa**

-Siempre me ha fascinado la cantidad de tiempo que puede invertir una mujer para verse "casual"- Dijo Daniel desde la mecedora de mi cuarto, una vez más había aparecido como por arte de magia, y sin que nadie lo invitara.

-Supongo que debería agradecerte el no aparecer cuando me estoy vistiendo- dije mirándolo por el espejo mientras luchaba contra el pulso de mi mano para poder hacer una linea desente en mi párpado… definitiamente esto no era lo mio

-Nunca haría eso… a menos que fuese una emergencia- Daniel no era de tomarse las cosas muy en serio, lo que hacía amarlo y odiarlo a la vez- Y ¿Quién es el afortunado por quien has tomado la drástica dedición de usar un lápiz de ojos? Por favor, dime que no es Mike Newton.

-Dave Marks, primo del chico que me facilitó las motos, soñaba con quedarse con la Harley.

-¡Ja!, suerte para quitársela a Jacob, le gusta casi tanto como correr a cuatro patas- Dijo Daniel, era raro escuchar que hablara de Jake con tanta familiaridad, pero claro, ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos las últimas semanas mientras vigilaban el bosque y perseguían a Victoria.

-Ya lo advertí, Jake no se va a deshacer de la Harley con tanta facilidad. La cosa es que está de vacaciones aquí, nos conocimos por el tema de las motos y hablamos un rato, dice que le gusta la biología, así que voy a llevarlo de paseo para que vea algo y así por lo menos su estancia en forks no habrá sido en balde.

-Vaya, una cita nerd.

-Para los que nos gusta el tema es divertido- Dije bajando el lápiz de ojos, y después caí en cuenta de la otra implicancia de su frase- no es una cita.

-Claro, sus intereses son meramente científicos, no tiene nada que ver con que el muchacho quiera un poco de acción de primavera.

-Tal vez yo quiero un poco de acción de primavera- dije desafiante- Te advierto que no estoy para sermones de nadie, si vas a ponerte conservador, puedes salir por la misma ventana por la que entraste.

-Tomo nota, ¿Y a dónde lo piensas llevar?

-A la Puch, hay cosas geniales allí

-Bien, supongo que la reserva es el lugar más seguro para ti ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Encontramos un nuevo rastro, diferente del de victoria.

-¿Otro vampiro?

-Sí, uno joven, por el olor, los jóvenes son más peligrosos, el control de la sed no está muy desarrollado y los restos de su propia sangre en su sistema los hacen más fuertes.

-¿Crees que Victoria encontró un nuevo compañero?

-Si fuera así, ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por su intento de venganza, pero no sé, ha rondado por el pueblo los últimos días y no ha mordido a nadie, lo cual ya es raro, aunque se ha acercado a dos casas, la tuya y la de una familia llamada Biers, ¿los conoces?

-La verdad no, pero supe que uno de sus hijos desapareció, ya sabes, pueblo pequeño.

-Sí, cuando supe que uno de los Biers desapareció supuse que podría ser él, que fue convertido y está intentando volver a ver a su familia, tendría sentido que ronde por ahí, pero si no lo conociste, no me calza que se asome por tu casa, a menos qué, bueno, ya sabes.

-Que le esté haciendo un favor a Victoria- me estremecí de sólo contemplar la idea. La manada más Daniel no habían podido capturar a victoria y ahora al parecer tenía un nuevo aliado.

-Se han dado casos de vampiros que crean nuevos inmortales para ayudarles en la batalla, este podría ser uno de esos. Afortunadamente, tu casa está bien vigilada, pero ahora tendremos que dividir fuerzas para vigilar la casa de los Biers, si es el hijo perdido explicaría por qué hasta ahora no les ha hecho daño, pero nunca se sabe, un ataque de sed puede cambiar mucho la forma en que vemos las cosas, sobretodo en los primeros años. Es mejor que vayas a la Puch, así podremos buscar sin tener que preocuparnos de vigilarte.

-¿Jacob estará patrullando por los bosques?

-¿Tienes miedo de que te vea en la playa con tu cita?- Preguntó con una mirada paternalista.

-Que no es una cita.

-Claro, claro- dijo nada convencido- Bella, el propio Jacob sabe que tú no eres el amor de su vida, por mucho que crea estar enamorado de ti ahora.

-¿Haz hablado con él sobre eso?- La idea de que estuvieran hablando de mi a mis espaldas no me gustaba mucho, en especial cuando se mencionaba la palabra amor, esa vez en que manipulado a Jake para que me contara la historia sobre los Cullen todavía pesaba en mi consciencia, lo único que quería era recuperar a mi amigo, que él pudiera verme como una amiga, tener una persona tan importante en tu vida esperando algo que no puedes darle es una de las cosas más dolorosas que se pueden sentir.

-No, la verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho del tema.

 _Pero han hablado-_ pensé.

-Aunque no es muy necesario, es cosa de lobos, ellos saben cuando han encontrado a la adecuada, es instintivo, si fueras tu ya lo sabría él y toda la manada. Los que han encontrado su verdadera media naranja dan fe de que lo de Jake no es más que un capricho juvenil, puede que tenga que esperar décadas, pero algún día la encontrará y créeme, será el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Podría firmarlo- ¿No has visto la forma en que Sam mira a Emily? Si lo comparas con la forma en que Jacob te ve, bueno, no hay comparación- respondió con una sonrisa.

Sus palabras me brindaban cierto consuelo, me alegraba saber que por alguna extraña cosa lobuna algún día Jacob encontraría alguien que lo pudiese amar de verdad, no como yo.

-Entonces, ¿Jake no aparecerá por la playa cuando esté con Dave?

-Me aseguraré de mantenerlo entretenido la mayor parte de la tarde- Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa- Tampoco es que sea algo muy serio ¿no? Sólo es una excursión científica -sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cara -Tranquila, no es que estés siendo infiel a nadie, la vida humana es corta, disfrútala un poco.

* * *

Mientras conducía a la casa de los Marks en mi vieja Chevi (que de seguro ansiaba albergar de nuevo a su más reciente admirador) Pensaba en la última frase de Daniel, cuanta razón tenía, había estado lamentando por meses la pérdida de Edward, y lo había odiado durante el último mes, pero ya era momento de dejarlo en el pasado, tampoco podía alejarme del mundo por miedo a hacerle daño a Jacob, si iba a basar mi vida en el bienestar de una persona, esa tenía que ser Bella Swan, ya era el momento de empezar a vivir, aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando llegué al lugar que me había entregado dos casi destruidas motos vi. A Dave sentado en el porche, estaba menos abrigado que el día anterior y aunque se notaba que intentaba disimularlo mientras caminaba a la camioneta, debía de estar muriendo de frío.

-¡Oh gracias a Dios que esta camioneta tiene calefacción!- dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

-Agradécelo a su ineficiente motor, creo que genera más calor que movimiento- le dije con una sonrisa- creo que debiste abrigarte más, vamos a un lugar frío.

-¿Más que este?

-Un par de grados menos.

-Descuida estaré bien.

-¿Tratas de impresionarme con tu resistencia al frío?, Recuerda que soy de Phoenix, este clima es tan desagradable para mí como para ti, ve a buscar una chaqueta.

-¿Siempre eres tan mandona?

-Sólo cuando tengo razón- respondí esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Dave mantuvo su mirada en mi por un momento en silencio hasta que se rindió y partió rumbo a la casa en busca de algo más abrigador, terminó saliendo en cosa de segundos con la misma chaqueta del día anterior, como si desde en un principio planeara vestirla, pero se hubiera arrepentido y dejado en el perchero de la entrada que tenían todas las casas en Forks.

-Bien, aquí me tiene vestido según sus ordenes capitana, ¿cual es el curso?

-La playa de la reserva.

-Como que el termino _playa_ no me calza mucho con esta latitud del mundo- Dijo Dave.

-Descuida, nadie te obligará a darte un chapuzón.

-¿Entonces a qué vamos?

-Hay cosas interesantes que ver, eso es mucho más de lo que se puede decir sobre este pueblo.

-Forks no te gusta mucho ¿no?

-He aprendido a encontrarle cierto encanto.

-Eso no me lo creo, hay algo que te mantiene aquí, nadie que haya vivido en el caluroso y seco sur puede vivir aquí por voluntad propia.

Si me hubieran dicho eso hace unos meses hubiera mentido sobre la razón que me mantenía en el pueblo al tiempo me derrumbaba por dentro, pero ahora podía ser sincera.

-Hice buenos amigos aquí, además, viví la mayor parte de mi vida lejos de mi padre, ya era hora de compensarlo un poco.

-¿Te llevas bien con tu padre?

-Para mi sorpresa, tengo mucho más en común con él que con mi madre, es un buen compañero de casa... y es un comodín en caso de que me meta en problemas con la ley.

-¿Es abogado?

-Es el jefe de policía.

-Wow.

-¿No te agradan mucho los polis eh?

-¿Haz oído hablar de las revueltas de los Ángeles?

-¿Estuviste en ella?

-No, apenas tendrí años, pero el odio a la policía se ha transmitido a través del tiempo entre mis conciudadanos, después de todo, los Ángeles es la cuna de Rage Against The Machine.

-Bueno este es un pueblo pequeño, aquí todos aman al jefe Swan- Le dije, como dejando claro que Charlie era diferente de esos policías de gran ciudad.

-Supongo que cuando la policía no se encarga de reprimir manifestaciones y sí de velar por la seguridad del pueblo se le puede llegar a tener cierto respeto.

-Relajate, creo que las fuerzas especiales nunca han aparecido por estos lados.

-¿Dijiste que vamos a la reserva?

-Es que tampoco te agradan los nativos, porque si es así tendremos poblemas.

-¿Qué?, no tengo ningún problema con ellos, es el hecho de haber llevado a sus comunidades al borde del genocidio para luego apiñarlos en esos campos de concentración al aire libre que llaman reservas sólo para que no sean una molestia a los delicados ojos de los republicanos lo que no me gusta.

-¿Eres todo un idealista no?

-¿Es que no te agradan los idealistas, porque si es así tendremos problemas?- me devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Me agradan los idealistas.

 _Me encantan los idealistas-_ Pensé Dave escapaba por completo del cliché estadounidense de "me importa una mierda" ¿Cómo no iba a querer un poco de acción de primavera con alguien así?

-Ahí lo tienes- dije señalando a la derecha- _First Beach._

 _-_ Wow- su cara era un auténtico poema, no recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que había visto la playa de la reserva, Charlie me había traído desde muy pequeña cada vez que venía a visitarlo, pero el rostro de Dave reflejaba perfectamente la primera impresión de la fría costa de la península de Olimpic, los riscos, los gigantescos árboles caídos arrastrados por el mar y los enormes peñones que surgían de las aguas poco profundas cercanas a la playa y se alzaban varias decenas de metros para ser coronados por pequeños trozos de bosque milenario representaban un verdadero paraíso.

-Esto es increíble- Dijo Dave mientras caminábamos junto al borde costero.

-Y sólo es el comienzo, ¿qué tan grueso es el tronco de árbol más grande que conozcas?

-Recuerdo uno tan ancho que papá y yo apenas podíamos rodearlo si juntábamos nuestras manos.

-Eso no es nada, ¿ves esa mancha café allá adelante?

-¿Ese montón de troncos?

-No es un montón, sólo es uno.

-¿Qué?

No fue hasta que estuvimos parados junto al enorme tronco de casi cuatro metros de ancho encallado en la playa que Dave por fin creyó en mis palabras.

-Wow, ¿te imaginas cuantos años debió vivir este árbol?- preguntó el atónito ante el milenario tronco ante nosotros

-Creo que cuando germinó de su semilla esos peñones todavía estaban unidos al bosque, antes de que el mar erosionara toda esta zona para crear la playa

-Es increíble... La fuerza con que se ve la naturaleza en este lugar, hay magia en esta tierra.

 _No tienes ni idea-_ Pensé.

-¿Has visto las anémonas en vivo?

-¿Qué tanto tendremos que sumergirnos para verlas?

-Te dije que nadie te obligaría a darte un chapuzón, sígueme- Le dije dirigiéndome al bosque junto a la playa.

-No sabía que hubiera anémonas de bosque.

-Pues aquí si las hay.

Nunca pensé que la haría de guía turística de la reserva, pero la cara de Dave me inspiraba a mostrarle todo lo que conocía de ese lugar, estaba fascinado, cada pequeño lugar capturaba su atención, descubrí que era fácil hacer feliz a Dave, sólo debías ponerlo junto a la naturaleza y ya está.

De pronto, una imagen fugaz capturó mi atención, fue sólo un borrón entre los árboles del bosque, un inconfundible borrón rojizo, era _ella,_ el grueso de la manada estaba patrullando el bosque, persiguiendo el rastro del vampiro nuevo, pero ella de alguna forma había logrado escabullirse en la Puch, tenía que sacar a Dave de ahí, pero ya.

-¡Ahhh, ah!, mi tobillo, creo que me lo torcí- Igual podría haber pasado, así que la mentira no era tan grave.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Sí, sólo ayúdame a llegar a la casa de un amigo de mi padre, para llamar por teléfono- Debía avisar a Billy para que alertara a los miembros de la manada que se habían quedado en la villa de la reserva, pero no fue necesario, seguramente la habían olfateado y se habían acercado al lugar, uno de los lobos venía corriendo por la playa a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección, por suerte, Dave estaba ocupado de ayudarme a levantar, pero apenas lo hiciera voltearía y los vería pasar, no podía permitir que se enterara de la existencia de los lobos de la tribu, no sólo por resguardar el secreto de Jacob, sino porque no era muy seguro para un humano meterse en este mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales, lo sabía por experiencia propia, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que viera a los lobos, tomé la rama caída más cercana que encontré y antes de que se diera cuenta se la estampé en la cabeza de un golpe.

* * *

 **Hola!, ha pasado un tiempo, casi un mes, eso es lo que me tomó escribir este capítulo, sólo hoy estuve convencido de que estaba listo después de escribir y borrar varias veces. un saludo especial para Sabrina Weasley, gracias por sus comentarios, Sé que esta no es la historia más elaborada del mundo, pero es muy placentero saber que hay gente a la que le gusta.**


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11, Inconsciente

 **Aclaración: No me terminó de convencer el final del capítulo anterior, así que cambié las dos últimas líneas, un pequeño cambio, pero clave para entender lo que pasa en este capítulo, si no has visto los cambios date una vuelta por el cap anterior, yo espero...**

Los lobos llegaron casi inmediatamente después de que golpeara a Dave, había tenido la suerte, por decirlo así, de dejarlo inconsciente de inmediato (a saber cómo le explicaba un segundo golpe si el primero no surtía efecto), dos de los lobos pasaron directo al bosque, pero un tercero que por el pelaje debía de ser Paul, se quedó a ver qué pasaba, el cuerpo inerte de Dave debió llamar su atención, lo olisqueó un poco tal vez comprobando que no había sido mordido por Victoria y luego inclinó la cabeza con signo de pregunta cuando vio la rama aun en mi mano y el leve hilo de sangre que corría por la frente de mi caído compañero de expedición.

-Tenía que hacer algo -le dije- No podía dejar que los viera.

El lobo asintió con la cabeza y me indicó también con gestos que fuese a la villa de la reserva.

-Em... la verdad es que no creo que pueda cargarlo ni arrastrarlo por la playa, no sé si lo has notado, pero no soy del todo una persona atlética- le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros, a lo que respondió con un gruñido y bajó la cabeza como meditando algo para luego correr detrás de uno de los enormes pinos y salir sólo unos pocos segundos después mientras todavía se abotonaba el pantaloncillo de mezclilla, que era la única prenda que los chicos Quileute podían llevar atada al tobillo mientras corrían como lobos.

-La pelirroja escapó de nuevo- Dijo Paul molesto, esperaba que sólo fuera porque Victoria había huido y no porque lo interrumpí en su cacería- Vamos, te ayudaré a llevar a este pobre diablo... ¿qué historia le contarás?- Preguntó agachándose junto a Dave.

-La verdad, que una rama lo golpeó, no tengo por qué decirle que yo fui la que movió la rama.

-¿Y qué hacían por aquí?- preguntó Paul echándose a Dave al hombro como si nada.

-Sólo admirábamos la belleza de la Reserva.

-Ya, tienes suerte de que Jake no andaba por aquí.

-¿Sabes que con Jake no somos novios ni nada verdad?

-Supongo que es mejor así, Jake ya estaba empezando a pensar que sólo te gustan los chupasangres.

-Jacob sabe que Daniel es sólo un amigo.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez así deje de molestarnos con sus esperanzados pensamientos.

Casi tuve que ir al trote para seguirle el paso a Paul quien se movía con una agilidad increíble para alguien que carga a un hombre de un metro ochenta. El trayecto a la casa de Billy lo hicimos en silencio, Paul y yo nunca habíamos sido lo que se dice los mejores amigos.

Me sentía algo cabreada por la aparición de victoria y sin darme cuenta, terminé pensando como uno de los chicos de la reserva, _uno no puede hacer su vida en paz sin que aparezcan los chupasangre_.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa de Billy había una pequeña sorpresa esperándome, el coche patrulla de Charlie.

-Bella- Dijo él con alegría en la voz cuando me vio cruzar la puerta para luego cambiar totalmente cuando vio el cuerpo que cargaba Paul- ¿Qué pasó, estás bien, quién es él?

-Tranquilo papá, estoy bien, él es Dave, sobrino de los Marks, paseábamos por el bosque junto a la playa cuando una rama se desprendió y le golpeó en la cabeza, por suerte Paul estaba allí.

-Lo llevaré al Hospital- dijo caminando hacia la patrulla- Puede que parezca estar bien, pero nunca se sabe, podría tener una fractura o hasta un derrame.

 _Genial_ -Pensé, justo lo que mi consciencia necesitaba.

-Lo siento Billy, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.

-Siempre habrá más partidos por televisión, suerte para ti que no era una final.

-Te acompaño- Dije- Yo lo invité a la reserva, siento que es mi responsabilidad.

 _Claro que es mi responsabilidad, ¿y si quedaba con alguna secuela, cómo iba a poder vivir con eso?_

-¿Desde cuándo eres guía turística?- Preguntó Charlie con un dejo de sonrisa en la voz mientras giraba la llave del contacto.

-Desde que me encontré con alguien que conoce este lugar menos que yo... ¿es todo lo que se necesita para ser guía turística no?

-Y de cuándo que conoces a ese chico inconsciente de allá atrás.

-Desde ayer.

-No te parece algo prematuro tener una cita con alguien a quien conoces desde hace apenas un día- Dijo con un tono más de preocupación que de regaño.

-No era una cita, cuando nos conocimos ayer dijo que le interesa la biología y la playa de la reserva es un lugar casi virgen, nunca podría encontrar esa naturaleza en Los Ángeles, sabes lo artificial que pueden ser las grandes ciudades.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo Bella, así como sabes qué tipo de gente sale de ellas.

-Oye, yo pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en una de esas _grandes ciudades_ y salí bien.

-No quise decir eso, lo sabes... es sólo que... me preocupo por ti no quiero que llegue otro imbécil que...

-Tranquilo papa- Le dije con una sonrisa para tratar de quitarle el hierro al asunto, me mataba ver la preocupación en su rostro- Nadie me hará daño, no volveré a caer tan fácil... para algo sirve una mala experiencia ¿no?

-Muy bien, pero si llega a repetirse la historia quiero que hables conmigo...- Sabía que abrirse no era una de las cosas más fáciles para Charlie, así que esperé con paciencia mientras se daba valor para hablar- Si vuelves a tener un mal momento… no que quiero que te escondas y finjas que nada ha pasado, no seré un experto ni nada, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé papá.

Seguimos el camino al hospital en un silencio ambientado por las escuetas intervenciones de la radio policial, ambos apenados, tenía que pulir mi relación con Charlie, después de todo, ¿Cuanto tiempo me quedaba en Forks?...

Me inquietaba no tener respuesta para esa pregunta.

* * *

-Bien Jefe Swan, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó el médico de turno apenas llegamos a la zona de urgencias.

-Le cayó una rama en la cabeza hace unos veinte minutos doc, mi hija quería estar segura de que estuviera bien.

-Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí- dijo el doctor haciendo presión con sus dedos en el cráneo de Dave- Bien, parece que no hay fractura, aunque sí inflamación y más de veinte minutos inconsciente podría implicar un problema, lo dejaremos aquí y tomaremos unas imágenes, si no despierta en una hora lo trasladaremos a Seattle para tomar una resonancia, sólo tenemos rayos X aquí.

-¿Puedo quedarme con él?- pregunté en forma de ruego.

-Lo siento, sólo familiares.

-Por favor, estaba con él cuando la rama lo golpeó, sólo quiero saber qué va a estar bien.

-Muy bien- dijo el médico después de pensarlo un momento- sólo por ser la hija de tu padre, pero ni pienses que te llevaremos con él en la ambulancia a Seattle si llega a complicarse ¿de acuerdo? ¿Jefe, podría llamar a los familiares del Chico?

-Sí, si claro... llama si necesitas algo Bella.

-Lo haré, gracias papá.

Pasaron veinte minutos en el reloj de la pared junto a la cama de Dave, nunca pensé que dejar inconsciente a alguien fuera algo tan peligroso, en las películas se ve sencillo, alguien golpea a otro, el otro despierta en un minuto o dos y luego está corriendo y disparando con un arma... Hollywood era una mala influencia, de eso no había duda, y por esa mala influencia aquí estaba yo, rogando no haberle causado un derrame o una de veinte cosas malas que pueden pasar cuando golpeas la cabeza de alguien como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, vaya manera de iniciar una amistad, con mentiras y golpes.

De pronto fui arrancada de mis pensamientos por algo, que si no hubiera pasado en Forks, lo consideraría imposible. El instrumental médico sobre los muebles que rodeaban la cama en la que Dave yacía inconsciente comenzó a agitarse, al principio creí que era un temblor, pero un temblor sería incapaz de hacer lo que vino después, fue leve, apenas un par de centímetros, pero juraría que todas las cosas en la habitación se elevaron en el aire por un momento incluso mi silla, y de pronto, sin más cayeron de su leve ascenso volviendo a su natural estado inerte, justo en ese momento, Dave despertó.

-Ohh... ¿qué demonios?- Dijo Dave abriendo los ojos con una evidente molestia por la luz.

-¡Dave!, despertaste- Dije tratando de concentrarme en él y no en lo que había visto- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera pasado un tanque sobre la cabeza... ¿qué pasó?

-Una rama se desprendió de uno de los árboles junto a la playa y te golpeó, estuviste inconsciente cerca de cuarenta minutos.

-¿Bosque junto a la Playa?...-preguntó confundido.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí cierto?

 _Por favor, por favor, que no sea nada grave_

-Ah, sí, Bella, lo siento, por un momento creí que seguía en Los Ángeles- Respondió con la voz algo ronca. Durante un pequeño instante pensé en si debía preguntarle por lo que había pasado con el instrumental médico, pero siendo justos, le había dado con un palo en la cabeza para proteger el secreto de Jake y sus hermanos lobos, no era muy justo que me metiera con los suyos.

-Hay que avisarle al doctor, en seguida regreso.

-No te tardes, odio los hospitales- Dijo él cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas agitándose y levitando durante ese breve y confuso momento, Dave era humano, de eso no había duda, había sangrado con el golpe y Paul no había encontrado nada fuera de lo común cuando lo olfateó. Al parecer, habían muchas más cosas dentro del ámbito de lo sobrenatural de lo que estaba enterada... o tal vez, el golpe que le di en la cabeza hizo que se le cruzaran algunos cables y todo era una extraordinaria coincidencia... después de todo, las historietas están llenas de prodigios que se iniciaron por accidente...

* * *

 ** _Hola!, ¿qué tal lo que pasó en el cuarto del hospital? No hay que olvidar que estamos dentro de un mundo mágico... hay que aderezar un poco el cuento..._**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 – Visita inesperada.

Había pasado una semana desde que Dave había despertado del pequeño coma al que me vi obligada a inducirlo, desde entonces las cosas habían estado bastante normales, ni victoria ni el vampiro desconocido habían aparecido cosa que tanto los lobos como Daniel habían interpretado como una señal de darse por vencida, la calma era tal que Daniel se había tomado unos días para arreglar un asunto que tenía pendiente en Italia, mientras tanto y producto del golpe, el médico le había dado instrucciones a Dave de no viajar por lo menos en dos semanas, cosa que yo agradecí. Era fácil hablar con Dave, no había drama, no tenía que cuidar cada paso que daba y teníamos muchas cosas en común, diría que no había secretos entre nosotros, pero claro, estaba el pequeño detalle de su acto a lo X-Men en la habitación del hospital, el cual no me había atrevido a preguntar, sabía que nuestro tiempo era limitado, él volvería a Los Ángeles tan pronto estuviera recuperado el todo y no quería malgastar el par de semanas que nos quedaban.

En la escuela todo se había resumido a hacer acto de presencia, ya que todas las calificaciones estaban ya puestas, sólo los que tenían miedo a reprobar seguían tomándose las clases en serio, cosa que no era mi caso, el haberme refugiado en los deberes para esquivar el caos de mi vida personal los últimos meses había rendido buen fruto, en fin, todo en mi vida estaba perfectamente bien... hasta que ella llegó.

Estaba parada junto a mi camioneta al momento que salí al estacionamiento del instituto, tan perfecta como el último momento en que la vi, y no estaba sola, junto a ella, Dave parecía inmerso en una grata e interesante conversación. Si me hubiera encontrado con Alice dos meses atrás, habría reaccionado de otra manera, habría corrido a abrazarla después de convencerme de que no era una alucinación más, pero después de lo que me había enterado sobre el verdadero interés de Edward en mi, de cómo todos habían sido parte de su mentira no podía volver a pensar en la familia Cullen de la misma manera, Alice, quien se había declarado mi amiga ni siquiera se había despedido, no me había acompañado en mi momento de dolor, me había abandonado igual que él, igual que todos, y ahora aparecía como si nada y encima se atrevía a meterse en mi vida hablando con Dave.

Como pude, me armé de paciencia y caminé intentando mostrarme relajada hasta la vieja Chevi, Dave me vio y de inmediato pronunció mi nombre.

-Hey Bella, estaba esperándote cuando Apareció Alice, dice que eran buenas amigas hasta que tuvo que irse de la ciudad por problemas familiares.

-Sí, algo así.

-Bueno, pensaba que podríamos hacer una nueva excursión pero creo que será mejor que las deje solas, han de tener mucho que hablar ¿no?- Dijo el bueno de Dave, quien parecía creer que me estaba haciendo un favor- Nos vemos después.

-Cuídate- Dije a modo de despedida, sólo habían tres personas a quienes despedía así, los otros eran Charlie y Jacob, a quien ya prácticamente no veía. Una vez que estuvo a una buena cantidad de metros Alice se dignó a hablar.

-Vaya, es un chico lindo, ¿hace cuanto que se conocen?- Preguntó Alice con su cantarina voz de soprano.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- pregunté en tono frío.

-Bien, supongo que me lo merezco, después de todo desaparecimos sin dejar rastro.

-Supongo que están bastante acostumbrados a hacerlo, después de todo es su modo de vida ¿no? Van de lugar en lugar fingiendo ser personas normales y cuando las cosas se complican, simplemente desaparecen.

-Bella, quise llamarte, créeme, pero...

-Todo lo que se diga antes de la palabra pero carece por completo de valor, no me interesa porqué hiciste o no hiciste algo en el pasado, quiero saber porqué estás aquí.

Vi en sus ojos que había captado el mensaje, lo que quería es que me dijera que iba a pasar, la única razón de que estuviera de regreso en Forks después de la forma en que habían desaparecido es que había tenido una visión que me involucraba o a Charlie, algo lo suficientemente peligroso como para que los lobos de La Puch más Daniel no fueran suficientes.

-De acuerdo- Dijo resignada- Tuve una visión- La expresión de mi cara no cambió ni un céntimo.

-Se trata sobre Victoria.

-Ha estado rondando por aquí desde que se fueron, estoy bajo la protección de los lobos de la reserva- Su perfecto rostro se torció en una mueca de reproche.

-Bella, los lobos no son una buena compañía, no puedes confiar en ellos, aún sin quererlo pueden lastimarte, son más bestias que hom...

-Los lobos son lo único que se ha interpuesto entre Victoria y yo los últimos meses y en mi experiencia con criaturas sobrenaturales, ellos están lejos de ser quienes me dañaron- Dije con voz fría pero firme- No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿porqué estás aquí?

-Bien, ya veo que nada puedo hacer para enmendar lo que ha pasado, créeme que lo siento Bella.

-¿Puedes ir al grano?, tal vez tu seas inmortal, pero los mortales tenemos cosas que hacer y para nosotros los minutos son importantes.

-Victoria está armando un ejército de vampiros neófitos, vampiros nuevos, son muy poderosos y prácticamente incontrolables, no lo vi antes porque no es ella quien toma las decisiones, pero ya se ha decidido, en una semana a partir de esta fecha aparecerán en el pueblo, será horrible, muchas personas morirán, a menos que lo evitemos.

-¿Evitemos?, ¿te incluyes en la batalla?

-Mi familia es responsable de esta área, si no podemos evitar que algo como eso pase los Vulturis tomarán partido y limpiarán toda evidencia de nuestro mundo, eso te incluye a ti como testigo y también a los lobos- Recordaba algo acerca de esos Vulturis, Edward me había dicho que eran como los reyes del mundo vampírico, guardianes de su secreto a toda costa, se suponía que eran muy antiguos y muy poderosos- El problema es que la visión no me dio suficiente tiempo, todo se ha desarrollado muy rápido, no sé si tengamos suficiente tiempo para el entrenamiento.

-¿De cómo cuantos estamos hablando?

-Por lo menos una docena, aunque podrían ser más, de aquí a una semana podrían ser veinte.

Lo que Alice había dicho era preocupante, es especial porque la manada había estado persiguiendo infructuosamente a una única vampiro sin lograr capturarla durante bastante tiempo, qué pasaría si se enfrentaban a veinte vampiros locos por la sed y con toda la energía de ser recién convertidos.

-Debo decírselo a la manada, ¿Cuantos Cullen vendrán?- Me sorprendió la forma en que me referí a su familia, utilizando casi el mismo tono con el que halaban los chicos de la manada.

-Todos excepto Edward, él... finalmente ha aceptado la invitación de los Vulturis, ahora pertenece a su guardia, sólo actuará si las cosas se complican, su juramento le obliga a actuar contra nosotros y contra la tribu si no somos capaces de detener el ejército de Victoria, como conoce el área será el designado para comandar la "limpieza" de esta área.

-¿Hay algo más?- le pregunté al ver en su cara que tenía algo que decir, pero que no quería hacerlo.

-No tiene nada que ver con este asunto,- respondió un tanto nerviosa- Bueno, tal vez sí, se trata sobre ese chico con el que hablé antes, Dave, hay algo que tienes que saber sobre él.

-¿Que no es humano?

-¿Qué?, no, claro que lo es, pero...

-Déjalo ahí Alice- dije levantando una mano en señal de alto- Si Dave tiene algo que decirme sobre él, esperaré a que lo haga.

-Es sólo que no quiero que pases otra vez por lo mismo Bella- Dijo ella con sincera preocupación.

-Dave no es Edward, además, tengo claro que en cuanto tenga el permiso médico desaparecerá de Forks, su partida es algo que no me tomará por sorpresa, si él quiere decirme qué pasa dentro suyo esperaré que lo haga él mismo- dije abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta.

Justo cuando la encendí el motor escuché que Alice decía algo en voz baja, aunque por el rugido del motor no pude distinguir muy bien sus palabras, pero me pareció que era algo así como _todavía no le pasa._

No perdí tiempo después de que salí del estacionamiento de la escuela y me dirigí directo a la reserva haciendo uso de todos los ochenta kilómetros por hora que daba mi vieja Chevi. No vi a ninguno de los chicos lobo camino a la villa de la reserva, aunque supuse que más de alguno me vio mientras realizaba sus patrullajes por el bosque junto a la carretera. Así que a falta de criaturas míticas me encaminé a la casa de quien de todas formas seguía siendo el jefe de la tribu, Billy.

-Lo que dices es muy grave Bella- Dijo el papá de Jacob con su poderosa voz- gracias por haber venido de inmediato, tendremos que juntar a los demás ancianos y a los chicos para organizar todo... y necesito que estés aquí en esa reunión, ¿podrás?

-Billy, yo... no soy parte de la tribu, no tengo derecho a meterme en el consejo.

-Eres una de las protagonistas de esta historia, y necesito que los otros oigan la historia directo de ti, haz demostrado de sobra que estás de nuestro lado con el sólo hecho de venir aquí y avisarnos de la visión de esa chupasangre, ya inventaré una historia para Charle, no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto esté todo listo, y de nuevo, muchas gracias Bella.

-Es mi deber, después de todo, la manada nos ha protegido a Charlie y a mí todo este tiempo.

Mientras conducía camino a mi casa, no podía dejar de sentirme furiosa con el universo, una vez más cuando pensaba que todo iría bien, Victoria había encontrado la forma de multiplicar sus fuerzas, un ejército según Alice, una horda según Daniel, lo único que importaba era que la amenaza era real y que venía a por todos nosotros, Daniel ya había sufrido en carne propia los efectos de una horda, aunque no podría ser de mucha ayuda ya que según me había contado, cuando mataron a su compañera él se encontraba muy lejos, igual que ahora, sólo esperaba que eso no se fuera un augurio.

 **Se acerca el final de esta historia, unos pocos capítulos más y ya está... ¿Qué tal la visita inesperada?**


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

POV: Daniel

(Una semana antes de la visita de Alice)

Todo iba marchando según el plan hasta donde podía verse, yo ya había cumplido con mi parte del trato. Bella no volvería a ver a Edward de la misma forma que antes y todo parecía indicar que pronto tendría un pequeño romance de primavera. Ya que Victoria parecía haberse esfumado del radar y que no había ninguna estrategia de lucha que no le hubiera enseñado ya a la manada, decidí que había llegado la hora de darle a conocer a Aro el trato que su versión del futuro y yo habíamos hecho.

-Como ya haz visto en mis pensamientos- Le dije a Aro- he cumplido a cabalidad con mi parte del trato, no puedo asegurarte que Edward se vaya a unir a vuestra guardia, pero según tu versión futura, convencer a un Edward desdichado y autoexiliado de su familia debería resultar mucho más fácil que a un Edward enamorado y aferrado a su clan.

-Ciertamente estamos en deuda contigo estimado Daniel, es una lástima que no tengas la intensión de volver a hacer tratos con nosotros, estoy seguro que mi hermano Marcus agradecería en gran manera un nuevo acuerdo- dijo Aro mirando con fingida inocencia a su hermano, era bueno para mentir, de eso no había dudas, había visto en mis recuerdos la forma en que la robó la oportunidad a Marcus y aun así, lo miraba como si en serio lamentara profundamente la situación- Tal vez podamos hacer algo para remediarlo, sé que en este momento no quieres tener nada más que ver con nosotros, pero quizás en algún futuro cambies de opinión, y creo que la mejor forma de ganarnos tu confianza es comprometernos a cumplir con nuestra parte, verás que no sólo es una frase hecha eso de que los Vulturis siempre cumplimos nuestras obligaciones, con todas ellas, para cuando llegue el momento, será como si ese clan de neófitos que tanto dolor provocó en tu vida jamás hubiese existido.

-Es nuestro deber, sí, ¿pero debemos permitir que se marche teniendo en cuenta el peligro potencial que implica la existencia de un inmortal con tal don?- el de la pregunta había sido Caius, Marcus se limitaba a mirar al vacío con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿cómo crees que reaccionarán los de nuestro genero cuando sepan que eliminamos a alguien que nos hizo un favor hermano? Daniel me ha mostrado un mundo en el que nuestro poder ha decaído, no podemos permitir que ello ocurra, no podemos dejar que nos vean como tiranos, somos guardianes y protectores, y protegeremos especialmente a nuestros aliados- dijo Aro con voz firme, como haciendo que estaba de mi lado pero la experiencia me decía que no debía confiar en él, quien está dispuesto a traicionar a su propio hermano por su insaciable sed por el poder no podía en forma alguna contar con mi confianza- A demás, debes tener en cuenta que apenas se viera traicionado por nosotros, bastaría sólo un momento para que todos nosotros, todo lo que hemos construido deje de existir, es mucho mejor tener al joven Daniel de nuestro lado, aun cuando no sea miembro de nuestra guardia- A medida que iba hablando su tono se hacía cada vez más cálido, para al final dedicarme una mirada de completa cordialidad.

-Créeme Daniel, cuando llegue el momento, será como si los que te dañaron nunca hubiesen existido mi joven amigo, ve en paz.

[Paréntesis, Narrador]

Apenas los guardias cerraron la puerta tras Daniel Caius se dirigió a su hermano con voz colérica.

-Qué importa lo que los otros piensen de nosotros, la mayoría siempre nos ha odiado y temido, una muerte más no va a cambiar eso.

-Me crees tan estúpido como para no haber pensado en eso mi hermano- dijo Aro con voz de piedra- Sé perfectamente que podríamos matarlo tan rápido que sería incapaz de usar su habilidad contra nosotros, no lo dejé ir por ello, lo dejé ir porque lo quiero junto a nosotros.

-Tu mismo viste en sus pensamientos que no tiene ningún interés en servirnos ¿Me equivoco acaso?

-No, tienes mucha razón hermano, pero no necesitamos que quiera servirnos, sólo que no quiera alejarse de su amada. Gracias a mi don he conocido cada detalle de la vida de Esperanza a través de los pensamientos de Daniel, cuando llegue el momento de que ellos se conozcan, procuraremos que ella ya forme parte de nuestra guardia, Daniel sabrá que jugada hicimos, pero no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que eso nunca pasó de donde viene, y si lo hiciera, nada le garantiza que Esperanza sobreviviría al ataque del clan de neófitos o que nos dejaría por él.

Nunca perdería la oportunidad de adquirir un don tan precioso para nuestra guardia, como vez mi hermano, he considerado bastante el asunto.

-Y si llega a dar señales de querer traicionarnos... estará siempre cerca para acabarlo rápido.

-Ahora comprendes querido Caius- Dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

[Fin del paréntesis]

Luego de la entrevista con los Vulturis decidí quedarme en el mediterráneo, en una de las muchas islas griegas en donde milenios atrás había visto el florecer de una cultura extraordinaria, había una pequeña y prácticamente deshabitada a causa de su escasa tierra y abundancia de riscos que era perfecta para pasar el rato al aire libre sin preocuparme porque alguien llegara a toparse con el espectáculo de mi piel bajo el sol, sentado el borde de los acantilados podía ver uno que otro barco de pesca artesanal realizando su faena como venía haciéndose desde el origen de los tiempos, era increíble pensar que la cuna de la sociedad occidental había comenzado en pequeñas islas rocosas como esta, que toda la historia había partido a partir de algo tan pequeño como los pescadores de allí abajo, mientras más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que todo la cultura griega y luego romana habían surgido del delicado balance entre necesidad y oportunidad. El clima mediterráneo era un clima envidiable, con estaciones bien marcadas, pero no muy abundante, la comida nunca había sido garantizada, los pueblos que llegaron aquí rápidamente tuvieron que recurrir al ingenio y crearon barcos de pesca como los de allá abajo, que cada vez más se hicieron más grandes y más rápidos al punto de llegar al ser el verdadero motor de los fenicios, romanos y atenienses, todo ello sustentado sobre pequeños y aparentemente inofensivos barcos de pesca.

Me pasé el resto de la semana contemplando los barcos y visitando las ruinas de las viejas ciudades por las noches, recorriendo calles por las que había transitado hacía miles de años cuando una rutinaria búsqueda de información en una biblioteca me llevó a revisar mi e-mail. Bella me había enviado un preocupante mensaje dos días atrás.

 _Daniel, Alice ha venido a visitarme, ha visto venir a Victoria y otros veinte, llegarán en una semana, donde quiera que estés, te necesitamos aquí._

Bueno- me dije a mí mismo- Así es como terminan mis breves vacaciones.

Aprovechando la noche, me dirigí corriendo a toda velocidad al aeropuerto más cercano cuando caí en cuenta de que la única forma de garantizar el éxito era hacerme de un grupo que me apoyara en la pelea, los lobos no eran más que cinco y según Alice, se acercaban veinte neófitos cargados del poder de los recién creados, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, en esta época no contaba con ningún aliado, se sumarían a los Cullen, eso es seguro, pero aún así no sería suficiente, sólo había una salida, muy a mi pesar, tendría que volver a Volterra.

-No esperábamos verte tan pronto Daniel, ¿qué te trae devuelta a nosotros?

-He visto a Edward allá afuera, felicitaciones.

-Ahh, es verdaderamente una dicha poder acoger a tan talentoso joven entre nosotros, todo gracias a ti.

-Un clan de Neófitos se acerca al pueblo en donde vive Bella Swan- dije sin cortarme un pelo, Aro podía irse por las ramas con mucha facilidad y no teníamos tiempo para la fingida cortesía- Según informa una fuente fiable son una veintena.

-Lo siento por la muchacha mi estimado Daniel, pero no podemos hacer nada amenos que transgredan la ley, sólo después de eso deberemos eliminarlos, como comprenderás, el castigo no puede venir antes que la falta.

-Sabes muy bien Aro que la única razón para que Edward haya entrado en tu guardia es que ha notado que Bella podía tener una vida normal en su ausencia, ¿qué crees que haga cuando se entere de que a la chica la mataron un montón de neófitos sin que los Vulturis cumplieran con su responsabilidad de frenarlos a tiempo?

-Ya ha prestado juramento, es parte de los nuestros lo quiera o no- Dijo Caius con un tono de aburrimiento por explicar lo obvio.

-Pero tiene razón- Dijo Marcus con su calmada voz- Es nuestro deber frenarlos a tiempo, no podemos esperar a que arrasen todo un pueblo para hacerlos cumplir la ley.

-Edward les tiene respeto, los considera los guardianes de nuestro mundo, que sólo quieren lo mejor para todos los de nuestra clase, ¿en serio piensan decepcionarlo cuando recién ha entrado en vuestra guardia?

Y no piensen por un minuto que la muerte de Bella les facilitaría las cosas, Aro, sabes muy bien que Edward tiene tendencias suicidas, ¿qué crees que hará si Bella muere?

La única respuesta que había obtenido era que debían considerar el asunto en privado, me invitaron cordialmente a esperar en uno de sus cuartos de huéspedes, pero los convencí de que debía partir a Forks lo antes posible.

En el avión repasé cada escenario posible, con los Cullen, con los lobos, con los Cullen y los lobos en flancos separados, mezclados, atacando en formación, usando el conocimiento del terreno como factor sorpresa, guiar de alguna forma a los neófitos a una zona deshabitada... cada escenario siempre terminaba en perdida para nosotros, si Alice hubiera estado más cerca hubiese tenido la visión antes, o tal vez es que mi mera presencia alteró el curso de los hechos y el ataque se adelantó, debía encontrar la forma de poner a Bella a salvo... en una especie de búnker anti vampiro mientras preparábamos la batalla, debíamos entrenar con los Cullen si era posible, y debíamos hacerlo todo en cinco días.

 **¿** _ **Muy resumido?... tal vez, pero quiero llegar luego a cierto punto de la historia que me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza hace rato...sí, tiene que ver con Dave.**_


	15. capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Los Cullen habían llegado ayer por la noche, sólo unas pocas horas después de la visita de Alice, lo que apenas me dio tiempo para concertar una reunión entre ellos y la manada. Volver a verlos después de lo que Daniel me había dicho sobre el comportamiento de Edward no me era de las cosas más agradables, pero ahora no se trataba de mí, era por Charlie, por la tribu y por el pueblo, todos estaban bajo la amenaza de una inminente invasión de vampiros recién creados y enloquecidos de sed que no se detendrían aunque se alimentaran de la sangre de diez humanos cada uno.

De toda la familia sólo acepté reunirme con el doctor Cullen, después de todo, él era el líder del clan.

Estar de nuevo en la casa de los Cullen era particularmente extraño, debían haber llegado no más de media hora antes de mi visita, pero la casa lucía como si nunca se hubiesen marchado, muy diferente de lo que había visto unos meses atrás cuando mi obsesión me llevó a este lugar que por entonces lucía completamente abandonado, ahora en cambio, estaba increíblemente pulcro, como esos palacios de veraneo de reyes o presidentes que siempre lucían como si se les acabara de cortar el pasto y pintar la fachada, aunque la mayor parte del año estuvieran desiertos, así lucía la casa de los Cullen, increíblemente pulcra, pero de algún modo artificial, faltaba algo.

Carlisle salió a recibirme apenas bajé de mi camioneta, de seguro me había escuchado desde que salí de la carretera y tomé el camino que llevaba allí, lucía perfecto como siempre, pero de algún modo cansado, a Carlisle no le gustaban los conflictos y verse ad portas de emprender una lucha que podía hacerle perder a parte de su familia le afectaba a tal grado que llegaba a reflejarse en su aparentemente imperturbable rostro de mármol.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo con su voz suave y conciliadora.

-Estoy bien Carlisle, gracias- dije con una frialdad que no correspondía su eterna amabilidad.

-Antes de comenzar Bella, déjame decirte que el que nos fuéramos todos como familia fue sólo para apoyar a Edward, no había nada personal en ello.

-Claro, nada personal- dije con voz de hielo. _Ese había sido el problema, que Edward no sentía nada personal conmigo, al menos nada más personal que un drogadicto al oler el humo del crack_.

-Billy Black y Sam Ulley han aceptado un parlamento con tu familia, dicen que los esperarán en la línea del tratado por la carretera que bordea la playa. Para que no haya complicaciones consideran que deberían asistir en auto, por si llegase a haber personas en las cercanías.

-Comprendo- Dijo él.

-Bien, eso es todo. Dije y me di media vuelta para marcharme lo antes posible de ahí.

-Bella.

Volví a voltear para ver qué quería.

-¿Sí?- mi pregunta no representaba un verdadero interés, más bien decía implícitamente que no me interesaba seguir allí.

-Cuídate- Dijo con cierta pena en la voz y me pareció que no era lo que quería decir en un principio.

Carlisle volvió a entrar en su casa y yo volví a mi camioneta la cual me tardé encender más del tiempo normal, hasta el momento había aguantado las lágrimas, no había reparado en que hablar con Carlisle tendría un efecto tan devastador en mí, ni siquiera con Alice me hacía pasado algo así, Carlisle era una buena persona, no se merecía el tipo de hijo que había tenido.

Finalmente, logré volver otra vez a la fría calma que había adoptado desde que Alice apareció en el aparcamiento de la escuela, encendí el motor y me dispuse a salir de allí, ya había cumplido con mi parte, el resto era entre los Cullen y los Quileute, yo no tenía nada que hacer allí, no era un ser sobrenatural, ni siquiera tenía buena coordinación para una pelea humano-humano así que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar en la batalla que se acercaba... pero conocía a alguien que tal vez podría.

Era arriesgado, no tenía idea si le había pasado antes o si acaso podía controlarlo a voluntad, además, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que sólo por plantearlo me considerada desquiciada, y es que vamos, no todos los días escuchas algo como _: "Oye, te gustaría usar tus poderes telekinéticos para ayudarles a unos amigos hombres-lobo y una familia de vampiros a luchar contra otros vampiros que son mucho más peligrosos porque estos sí se alimentan de sangre humana"_... Qué estupidez, apenas yo me lo creía y eso que me adaptaba con relativa facilidad a las cosas extrañas. Pero era algo que debía hacerse, teníamos que recurrir a todas armas posibles ¿cómo podría perder la oportunidad de ganar una ventaja así?, Podría tener la posibilidad de neutralizar a varios vampiros a la vez elevándolos en el aire para que luego los lobos y los Cullen hicieran lo suyo, o tal vez sólo iba a funcionar con un único vampiro, lo que convertía su presencia en la batalla en un peligro innecesario, no había manera de saber si su habilidad iba a ser realmente útil o era sólo una rareza no más letal que los dobladores de cucharas, ¿y si no era más que eso pero después de escucharme (y superando la locura que ello implicaba) aún así se interesaba en participar? Supondría más un obstáculo que una ayuda, los Cullen y los lobos tendrían que preocuparse de protegerlo y con ello se desconcentrarían del objetivo, además, lo pondría en un peligro terrible, los neófitos según Daniel podían llegar a ser tan incontrolados que varias veces destrozaban a sus presas antes incluso de morderlas por lo que ni siquiera habría una esperanza de transformarlo para salvar su vida, ya que el paso de humano a vampiro sólo podía hacerse si el sujeto seguía vivo.

Durante todo el camino a casa estuve dándole vueltas a los posibles desenlaces de toda esta historia. Tampoco podía evitar sentirme culpable, al menos en parte, por lo que había pasado, sí, Edward me había usado como su marca personal de heroína pero tampoco es que me hiciera demasiado de rogar, caí rendida en sus brazos y me mantuve pegada a él todo el tiempo, había estado allí cuando apareció el clan de James, lo que generó todo esto, que él intentara cazarme, que Edward y sus hermanos lo destrozaran, que Victoria quisiera vengarse de mí, que me hiciera amiga de un hombre lobo y con ello Victoria se viera en la necesidad de armar un ejército que ahora amenazaba al pueblo y la tribu, y para más, quería involucrar a Dave en todo el asunto...

 _Maldito Edward, si me hubiera transformado nada de esto pasaría_ \- pensé, pero de inmediato recordé que él nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque de hacerlo mi olor cambiaría y ya no sería de su agrado...

-Maldito Edward _._

Para cuando llegué a casa, Charlie estaba ya ahí, como siempre con una cerveza en una mano y el control remoto en otra, parece que no se decidía si ver el juego de Béisbol o fútbol.

-Hola papá, siento no haber estado para la cena.

-Ya te lo he dicho Bella, sé sobrevivir solo, lo he hecho por 18 años.

-Ya, ¿y esa es tu cena?

-Claro que no, cené algo nutritivo y saludable.

-¿Ordenaste Pizza verdad?

-Te guardé un trozo en la cocina.- Admitió sin la menor culpa.

-No gracias, iré a dormir, ha sido un día largo.

-Como quieras, más para mí.

Charlie era un tesoro, nada de preguntas inquisitivas y mucho espacio, amaba a René, pero Charlie era el mejor de los padres.

Me di una ducha caliente antes de acostarme a modo de relajante pero no funcionó, el asunto me daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, recordé que debía llamar a Dave y decirle que nos juntáramos en la mañana, muy de vacaciones podía estar él, pero no podía presumir que tendría todo el tiempo disponible para mí.

Me costó llamarle, varias veces colgué antes de marcar el último dígito, cuando por fin tuve el valor para hacerlo se demoró en contestar unos seis tonos, cuando ya empezaba a sonar el séptimo parte de mí quería que no contestara y me mandara al buzón ya que me sería mucho más fácil dejar la invitación en la contestadora que enfrentarme a él sabiendo cuales eran mis intensiones, al menos si hubiera sido así no me hubiera temblado la voz cuando por fin contestó.

-¿ _Hola?_

-¡Dave!- dije con un poco más de energía de la que debería- Hola... em... ¿estás bien?... ¿qué tal la cabeza?

 _-Estoy bien, igual que mi cabeza, y tú ¿estás bien?, te noto un poco agitada._

-Sí, bien, es que subí las escaleras demasiado rápido- mentí- te llamaba para saber si estás libre mañana.

- _Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?_

-Estaba pensando si te gustaría ir de excursión al monte Olímpic una vez dijiste que te gustan las montañas ¿no?

 _-Claro, la vista debe ser estupenda, aunque dudo que podamos ascender lo bastante como para superar las copas de los arboles sin el equipo adecuado._

-Trabajé un tiempo en una tienda de artículos deportivos del pueblo, seguro que nos hacen un descuento.

 _-Pues vale, seguro, eres lo único que le da un poco de vida a mis vacaciones en este lugar._

-Em., sí, tu también haces que este lugar sea mejor para mí- dije un poco turbada ante su alago que me había tomado por sorpresa.

- _Aunque al salir contigo haya algo de riesgo incluido, ¿debería contratar un seguro para expediciones esta vez?_ \- dijo con voz divertida.

-¡Oye, sólo pasó una vez! Desde entonces has estado a salvo de las ramas asesinas- dije en tono de broma, pero luego recordé que esa mentira terminaría mañana, tendría que contarle toda la verdad, después de todo pretendía meterlo en un asunto que podría costarle la vida.

-Pues bien, confío en tu palabra... supongo, ya que no dispongo de cierta moto que vine a buscar que pasarás por mí.

-Claro, a mi camioneta le encantará llevarte.

-Sí, creo que le caigo bien.

-También a su dueña- _¿Porqué dije eso?_ \- Debemos salir temprano ¿sería mucho si te paso a buscar a las 8:00?- pregunté para salir del paso.

-¿Es necesario que sea tan temprano?- dijo en un lamento

-No es que el Monte quede a la vuelta de la esquina ¿sabes?

-Muy bien, pero lleva café.

-Lo haré, buenas noches.

-Sueña conmigo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Tranquila era sólo una sugerencia- dijo riendo.

-Hasta mañana Dave.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

Esa noche, después de varias semanas de calma, mis sueños volvieron a ser extraños.

Estaba en un bosque de árboles caídos, casi parecía una planicie, sólo que los troncos se extendían horizontalmente en todas las direcciones alejándose de mí y del cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, era como si una bomba hubiera estallado justo donde yacía un tembloroso Dave de ojos inyectados en sangre y la ropa desgarrada, una bomba que había arrasado con todo a su paso, excepto con él y conmigo.

Me desperté varias veces esa noche, siempre me pasaba cuando tenía que hacer algo importante al día siguiente y nada más que los posibles escenarios rondaban por mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté incluso antes de que sonara el despertador, sólo quería que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara, a veces, la espera por hacer algo desagradable terminaba por ser tanto o más desagradable, me levanté y fui al pequeño cuarto de baño que compartía con Charlie, me asusté al ver mi rostro, al parecer había dormido aún menos de lo que creía, por lo que me vi en la obligación de echar mano a mi escueta cajita de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras, de por sí, lo que le iba a contar a Daniel era perturbador, no era necesario darle razones extra para salir corriendo.

Cuando bajé a la cocina a servirme mi clásico cuenco de cereales vi que la caja de Piza seguía sobre la mesita de la cocina y que la rebanada que Charlie me había guardado se mantenía intacta.

-Pues ¿qué demonios? De algo hay que morirse.- Me dije y muy contra las recomendaciones de una vida saludable me senté a desayunar mi trozo de Pizza que hice bajar con algo de jugo de naranja directo de la caja. Sí, me había convertido en la perfecta hija de Charlie Swan... aunque fuera sólo por esta mañana.

Cuando me dispuse a conducir mi camioneta rumbo a casa de los Marks me sentía un poco menos nerviosa, al parecer la grasa de la Pizza había hecho efecto y la región más primitiva de mi cerebro había recompensado mi glotonería con una buena dosis de dopamina. Tal vez fuera por eso que me sentía un poco más tranquila con respecto al asunto, y llegué a convencerme de que si Daniel llegaba a considerarme una loca que alucinaba sin remedio, sería lo mejor, se alejaría del pueblo y nunca volvería a estar en peligro... pero de pronto, la expectativa de que se alejara y que no volvería a verlo hizo que se me apretara en corazón, me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

Mientras conducía no podía evitar pensar en dónde demonios se había metido Daniel, no lo había visto hace una semana y ahora lo necesitábamos con urgencia, sólo podía rogar al cielo porque hubiese visto mi correo, con lo despistados que pueden volverse algunos cuando han vivido miles de años, nunca se sabe.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Marks Dave salió de inmediato, al parecer el rugido de mi camioneta era más útil que un timbre. Me sorprendió la ola de emociones que me recorrió cuando lo vi, a veces, sólo falta ponerte en situación para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas, me daba miedo que se marchara y que nunca más volviera a verlo no por haberme acostumbrado a él, sino porque me _gustaba_ estar con él... eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

-¡Hola!- dijo subiendo a la camioneta y cerrando la puerta- Supongo que este es el equivalente a un día hermoso por aquí ¿no?- dijo señalando el cielo, estaba nublado, como casi siempre, pero no había neblina ni lluvia, lo que hacía que el aire estuviera especialmente claro, aunque por supuesto, hacía un frío no apto para sureños, como sus ropas y las mías señalaban.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que he visto uno o dos días despejados?- Dije poniendo en marcha mi vieja amiga de acero.

-Debe ser increíble, el ver todo este lugar bajo los rayos del sol.

-Lo es- dije, aunque no pude evitar recordar que _rayos del sol_ e _increíble_ en el contexto de Forks estaban unidos en mi memoria a la mágica y diamantada piel de Edward el día que me sinceró su naturaleza.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la tienda de artículos deportivos?- dije para sacarme a Edward y su perfecto cuerpo de la mente.

-Claro, vamos- dijo con entusiasmo mientras parecía buscar algo en mi camioneta- ¿no tienes radio?

-No funcionaba bien- mentí- se activaba sola en los momentos menos indicados, una vez casi choco cuando desvié la mirada de la calle para apagarla, al final terminé por quitarla.

-En un día de furia al parecer- dijo pasando los dedos por los bordes irregulares. Era obvio para cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo de ver con paciencia de que yo había arrancado la radio con mis propias manos.

-Todos tenemos derecho a un día de furia alguna vez ¿no te parece?

-Creo que es justo, siempre y cuando no te desquites con personas inocentes... aquí sólo sufrió una pobre radio, te sorprendería la clase de día de furia que se dan en los Ángeles, hay tipos que de puro gusto han estampado sus autos contra un banco.

-Suerte para los del banco que me hallaba lejos- dije y ambos reímos un momento.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Soñar conmigo, claro.- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Por su puesto, ¿lo hiciste?

-La verdad, sí.

-¿En serio?- dijo volteándose a mí para ver mi rostro- Y de qué se trataba.

-Estabas tirado en el suelo, en medio de una explosión y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Por la personalidad de Dave pensé que iba a hacer alguna broma al respecto, pero su cara se había transformado en una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

-No lo dije en serio, yo...- Pero no alcancé a terminar, Dave en apenas un susurro dijo.

-He tenido ese sueño desde los cinco años, por lo menos una vez al año, había árboles caídos, sentía que me quemaba por dentro y que explotaba arrasándolo todo.

-Em... Supongo que las coincidencias llegan a pasar, tal vez vimos alguna peli de ciencia-ficción y se nos quedó grabada la imagen.

-¡No!- dijo alzando la voz con el convencimiento de quien ha tenido una revelación- Ahora lo recuerdo, había una mujer a mi lado, una mujer que se parecía mucho a ti. No puede ser coincidencia.

Decidí que sería mejor detener la camioneta. No podía tener este tipo de conversación y a la vez concentrarme en la carretera, así que aparqué en la gravilla del costado.

-Te haré una pregunta un tanto rara, ¿crees que al menos parte de las historias sobrenaturales que has escuchado podrían ser reales?

-Debería.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Se suponía que mi abuelo paterno era... algo así como un mago... Pero ya sabes, era Hollywood, la ciudad del espectáculo, así que nunca lo tomé muy enserio.

-¿Pero crees que sería posible que al menos parte de su acto no fuera sólo una ilusión?

-Creo en la ciencia, pero no me ma linterpretes, no soy un fundamentalista, creo que hay cosas allá afuera que todavía no podemos comprender, la magia podría ser parte de eso. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Creo que no tendré que usar la escusa de la excursión, era precisamente de esto por lo que quería salir contigo a solas, para estar segura que nadie escucharía las locuras que estoy a punto de decirte.

-De acuerdo...

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabes de lo que va a ir la conversación, estamos cerca de la casa de tus tíos, puedo ir a dejarte allí en un par de minutos y hacemos como que nunca mencionamos nada sobre magia ni sueños raros. No estás obligado a escuchar las sandeces que saldrán de mi boca.

-No, nunca he hablado sobre este sueño con nadie, y confío en ti. De algún modo siento que tengo que escuchar lo que vas a decirme.

-Muy bien, podemos ir donde quieras entonces. No necesitas pasar frio en la montaña.

-Me gustaría subir el Olimpic de todas formas, aunque sólo sea los primeros cien metros, el día está genial y no creo que vuelva a tener otra oportunidad de tener una vista como la que debe tenerse allá arriba.

-¿A la tienda de los Newton entonces?- Dije con alegría, era un primer paso, Dave no había salido corriendo cuando supo de qué trataría, incluso me confesó parte de su vida ligada a cosas extrañas como su sueño y su supuesto abuelo-mago.

-¡Al expendio de artículos deportivos!- dijo como si fuéramos parte de alguna caricatura infantil. Y emprendí la marcha. Eso era de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, su alma era feliz, sin ánimo de pesadumbre ni antipatía.

Iba a ser una tarde interesante, al menos, ya sabía que podía conversar con él sobre el tema, pero no tenía como saber de qué forma reaccionaría a su posible participación en una contienda que podría resultar mortal. Caí en cuenta de que si Dave aceptaba participar debía entrenar con los vampiros, ellos habían aprendido a lidiar con sus dones sobrenaturales, aunque suponía que los dones vampíricos y humanos no eran exactamente lo mismo, tal vez podrían ayudarle a controlar mejor su habilidad, de seguro que Carlisle en todos sus años se había encontrado con algo parecido, el bueno de Carlisle, ahora me sentía culpable por el trato innecesariamente frío que tuve con él el día anterior. Sí, Carlisle seguramente sería de ayuda.

* * *

 **Esta vez me demoré bastante, pero es que me llegó la inspiración de los capítulos finales y el epílogo, por lo que interrumpí las subidas para concentrarme en ellos, espero que este cap les guste, ya que es el más largo que he escrito en este fic. No dudes en comentar. hasta pronto!  
**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Por nuestro bien y por el de quienes se encontraran en el camino a esa hora convencí a Dave de que dejáramos la conversación sobre sueños y abuelos extraños para cuando llegáramos al Olímpic, y es que no me sería una conversación especialmente fácil, por lo que prefería ocupar la mayor parte de mi concentración en la conducción que en tratar de explicar de forma convincente la locura en la que estaba inmersa. Además, este no era un buen lugar para señalarle a Dave que tal vez pudiera controlar los objetos con la mente, si se le ocurría hacer un intento sin haber practicado antes podría terminar por sacarnos de la calzada, o por lo menos, hacerme perder el control del vehículo.

Aunque claro, esto no impidió que me hablara de cualquier otra cosa, Dave no era muy introvertido que digamos.

Hablamos sobre el futuro, sobre lo que queríamos hacer, Dave quería ser profesor al igual que yo, pero también soñaba con unirse a Sea Shepherd y enfrentar a los buques balleneros a bordo de un bote zodiac.

-¿De verdad lo harías?- le pregunté, había visto algunas imágenes sobre ese grupo de ex miembros de Greenpeace que se caracterizaban por su acción directa contra los buques (a diferencia de Greenpeace que se conformaban con crear consciencia) Y que en más de una ocasión los habían sido llevados a juicio por cargos de terrorismo y piratería.

-Es una opinión bastante generalizada que somos la única especie inteligente de este planeta Bella, pero no es cierto, lo que nos ha hecho diferentes es que hemos creado un sinfín de objetos materiales que nos ha dado control del entorno, pero hay más seres inteligentes allá afuera, las ballenas, los delfines, los simios grandes, incluso los perros podríamos clasificarlos como personas no humanas, un grupo puede llegar a diferir mucho de otro aunque sean de la misma especie, lo que es un claro signo de cultura, si cada uno de sus actos se rigiera por eso que llamamos instinto, cada grupo debería ser idéntico al otro, pero no es así. Además, esos animales tienen prácticamente todas las virtudes de los humanos, y casi ninguno de sus defectos, estoy seguro que se les tendría más respeto si poseyeran armas, pero no es así, durante milenios han aprendido formas mucho más civilizadas que nosotros para resolver sus problemas, a diferencia de nuestra especie que cada vez crea formas más y más eficaces de matar seres humanos.

Además, es un asunto muy estúpido- dijo Dave ofuscado y sentí una leve vibración en el volante, rogué que sólo fuera un tramo de pavimento en mal estado- En condiciones naturales, un grupo de seres humanos, arriesgando la propia vida, podría cazar una ballena, pero esa ballena sería el sustento de su tribu por semanas, ocuparían la grasa como combustible por meses y harían utensilios con los huesos y la piel que les servirían por años, los Esquimales en el norte y los Selknam en el sur se ganaban su derecho a comer ballena, porque las cazaban a consciencia, incluso pueblos como los Kaweshqar ni siquiera los cazaban, sólo los comían cuando estos llegaban varados a sus costas, lo que suponía un regalo de Arcakercis, el único dios para ellos, pero comer un plato de carne de ballena en noruega o en Japón que fue obtenido por una supuesta caza científica es una verdadera estupidez, sólo por querer darse el gusto de probar algo exótico están dispuestos a destruir el océano.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Sabes cuantas ballenas son cazadas al año para propósito de investigación?

-La verdad no.

-Por lo menos mil entre Noruega y Japón, incluyendo especies protegidas desde hace décadas como el cachalote... y eso sólo lo que declaran públicamente, súmale que hasta ahora, no se ha visto ningún avance en nuestro conocimiento sobre ellas, al menos ninguno que no sea el sabor de la carne y el aroma de los perfumes hechos de ámbar gris, si de verdad les interesara la investigación pondrían micrófonos subacuáticos, les pondrían rastreadores para comprender por qué literalmente cruzan los hemisferios y le dan la vuelta al mundo para volver al mismo lugar o cómo es que se reconocen después de años de no haberse visto, hay pocas especies en este planeta que poseen la mezcla de inteligencia, lazos sociales y afectividad que creemos tan únicos de los seres humanos, y esas "investigaciones" se están encargando de eliminarlas.

Otra vibración, fue leve, pero ya que tenía mis ojos clavados el asfalto de enfrente supe que la causa no eran las grietas en pavimento, tenía que encontrar la forma de calmarlo y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero de inmediato me arrepentí, después de todo, Dave no parecía ningún cobarde.

-¿Haz visto las estrategias de Sea Shepherd?

-Emocionantes ¿no?

-Lo son- dije convencida- ¿Pero estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por salvar ballenas?

-Sólo tenemos una vida Bella, inevitablemente vamos a morir, ¿por qué no hacerlo por una causa que valga la pena?

Estuve callada el resto del camino tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado, Dave estaba de verdad dispuesto a para salvar a las ballenas, ¿Cuál sería su actitud si se decía lo necesitábamos para detener una horda de vampiros que atacaría la ciudad? Ahora más que nunca sentía miedo de que Dave no llegara a controlar su habilidad en los cinco días que restaban para el arribo de los neófitos, tenía que idear un plan para alejarlo de la batalla si no llegaba a estar listo, tal vez nunca lo estuviera, y era sólo como una anguila eléctrica que podía generar energía alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no dirigirla como un rayo a un objetivo distante, si era así, tenía que encontrar la forma de impedir que arriesgara su vida en vano, pero sería difícil, había algo de kamikaze en su forma de ver la vida.

De pronto me di cuenta que había un Dave mucho más profundo del que había alcanzado a conocer, no podía evitar preguntarme qué lo había hecho ser así, ¿es que en el fondo tenía pensamientos suicidas y sólo buscaba la mejor forma de morir?, la verdad no tenía idea, el exterior de Dave era engañoso, parecía el típico adolescente despreocupado con la cabeza llena de jugadas de fútbol, pero nadie se le ocurriría que en el fondo que deseaba con verdadero interés pararse sobre un bote de goma a enfrentar un buque-factoría de 8000 toneladas.

¿Esa es la tienda?- preguntó Dave. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cómo habíamos llegado allí, al parecer había manejado en automático, sólo podía pensar en Dave sobre un zodiac siendo lanzado al agua por un chorro de alta presión, o parado sobre el pasto de alguna planicie esperando a los neófitos con la misma sonrisa con la que recibía el chorro de agua.

No, no lo permitiré -Pensé mientras detenía la camioneta- necesitamos todo el apoyo necesario, eso es cierto, pero si no estás completamente entrenado para cuando ellos lleguen haré lo que sea para evitar que te maten, te golpearé con una rama de nuevo si es necesario, no pienso dejar que te conviertas en un mártir.

Cuando entramos a la tienda de los Newton apenas había un par de personas revisando las cañas de pescar, los recientes avistamientos de los "osos" habían hecho que el interés por el deporte al aire libre sufriera una caída considerable. No nos entretuvimos mucho viendo los artículos deportivos, ya que había trabajado en la tienda había aprendido exactamente qué necesitaba para una expedición como la planeada, así que me dirigí casi de inmediato al mesón y dejé que Dave se sintiera como un niño en una juguetería.

Y allí estaba, el chico que había querido evitar a toda costa después de la salida al cine. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer el tan obvio interés de Mike Newton? No le había dado ninguna señal de interés, eso era seguro, él había estado saliendo con Jessica, y yo con Edward, pero después de que ambos volvimos a estar solteros volvió una vez más con sus indeseados intentos, de pronto, se me ocurrió una buena forma de evitar posibles invitaciones futuras, volví por el pasillo y le dije a Dave al oído.

-¿Me harías un favor?

-No tienes que preguntarlo Bella.

-Muy bien, sólo sígueme la corriente.

Y lo tomé del brazo llevándolo al mesón de atención al cliente.

-Hola Mike- dije con una sonrisa- Equipo de trekking para dos en M y XL.

-Bella, no te he visto por el instituto últimamente.

-Bueno, supongo que ya que es la época de los exámenes recuperativos y pendientes y ya que tengo todas mis notas al día no era una exigencia obligatoria.

Mike me miró un momento y luego a Dave.

-No deberías faltar a la escuela Bella- sus ojos estaban fijos en Dave, a quien al perecer culpaba de mi ausentismo escolar.

Este es el momento- Pensé.

-Estoy al día Mike- dije y juego desvié mi mirada a Dave- además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- ¿verdad cariño?- le dije apretándole un poco el brazo para que dijera algo.

-Si tú lo dices hermosa- respondió Dave acariciándome la mejilla con su mano derecha e inclinándose para besar mi frente.

Noté como Mike se ponía tenso así que estiré el momento para que le quedara bien claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, me alcé sobre las puntas de mis zapatos y rocé narices con Dave en ese acto tan condenadamente empalagoso conocido como beso esquimal.

-Ehem...-disimuló Mike a modo de cortar con el momento- ¿Trekking?, no creo que sea muy seguro, con todo eso que dicen de los osos.

-Afortunadamente tengo quien me proteja- dije acercándome más a Dave y rodeándolo con un abrazo que él correspondió de forma automática como si fuera verdadera costumbre.

-¿Compra o arriendo?- Pregunto Mike con el mismo tono neutral que ocupaba con el resto de los clientes ¡Victoria!

Aguantamos las risas hasta que salimos del local y entonces simplemente estallamos.

-ajajajajaja, viste su cara, de verdad eres una malvada Bella Swan- Dijo Dave acariciando mi cabeza.

-No lo soy, pero a veces la gente no entiende con sutilezas y hay que sacar la artillería pesada -dije parándome frente a él- por cierto, actuaste muy bien Cariño- lo felicité acariciando su rostro otra vez.

-No es que hubiera mucho que actuar- respondió él con una sonrisa al tiempo que me abrazaba y acercaba su cara a la mía, pude sentir como se me paralizaba la respiración cuando su rostro quedó a no más de tres del mío, en ese momento mis ojos no se decidían si mirarlo a los ojos o a esa boca que estaba tan tentadoramente cerca.

Mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento del conductor y Dave depositaba nuestra renta de equipo en el pick up de la camioneta el cuerpo me seguía temblando, él simplemente había repetido el beso esquimal, pero en esta ocasión no me había parecido para nada una cursilería empalagosa, ya con el cinturón de seguridad puesto tuve que reconocerme a mi misma que había quedado con gusto a poco, pero bueno ¿todavía teníamos todo el día por delante no?

 ** _¡Hola!, oficialmente me queda una semana para volver a clases, por lo que trataré de terminar este fic en ese breve tiempo antes de ser consumido por la vorágine académica, sólo quedan unos 4 capítulos para el final ¿y Daniel?, ya aparecerá y traerá unas sorpresas con él. Sabrina Weasley, tus reviews son la razón de que esta historia no haya quedado abandonada. ¡Hasta el siguiente!_**


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

-Eso estuvo interesante- Dijo Dave una vez que volvimos a la carretera.

-¿El qué?- pregunté como si ese beso esquimal no me estuviera danto vueltas en la cabeza.

-El pequeño acto que preparaste para romperle el corazón a ese pobre tipo... ¿es que fueron novios o algo?

-¿Qué?, No no,sólo somos compañeros de clase, aunque creo que él siempre tuvo un cierto interés.- no lo creía, de hecho estaba bastante segura.

-Aah, el clásico chico friendzone, esos pobres diablos que creen que sólo por intentarlo mucho la chica está obligada a aceptarlo.

-Supongo que tú nunca has tenido ese problema ¿no? Seguro eres todo un rompecorazones allá en los Ángeles.

-De hecho, las dos veces que he llegado a tener novia fue porque una amiga en común me dijo que yo le gustaba a la misma chica que me gustaba, pura cosa de suerte- Dijo en cogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces nunca tuviste que arriesgarte y lanzarte a la piscina ¿No crees que eso le quita un poco el entusiasmo al asunto no?

-Tal vez por eso en ambos casos no resultó... ¿Tendré que ser más osado para la próxima no?

-Un poco de osadía en la vida no hace daño- Respondí sonriéndole

Nos quedaban por lo menos un par de horas de camino para llegar al monte Olimpic, ocasión que ocupamos para conocernos mejor, sí, es cierto que había salido bastante con Dave desde que me encontró colgando carteles para la graduación(y por cierto, todavía no le había agradecido el haberme salvado de convertirme en la típica chica entusiasta de cuanta actividad aparece en el colegio) Al caso, nuestras incursiones habían sido más que nada momentos para admirar la naturaleza y recorrer caminando distancias más bien cortas, por lo que nunca habíamos enfrentado la situación de estar juntos en la camioneta por tanto tiempo.

Para mi sorpresa, y siendo de esas personas que valoraban más bien el silencio, me descubrí siendo una buena conversadora, o tal vez era que con Dave la conversación se hacía bastante fácil.

Hablamos sobre un montón de cosas, sobre el futuro, sobre las ciudades en las que habíamos vivido, y en las que queríamos vivir, sobre Forks, Dave que sólo venía al pueblo por una semana al año y lo consideraba más que suficiente, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo es que yo, una acostumbrada al soleado Phoenix me había acostumbrado a un lugar en el que llovía la mayor parte del año, también quería saber cómo me había adaptado a una escuela que tenía la misma cantidad de estudiantes que mi clase de la gran ciudad, le dije que había sido extrañamente fácil, un pueblo pequeño es sinónimo de curiosidad por las caras nuevas, y yo, que jamás había destacado especialmente, de pronto me había visto como el centro de atención, muchos querían hablar conmigo, incluso tuve varias invitaciones a un baile, de seguro sólo por el prestigio de ser el primero en tener una cita con la chica nueva, hasta era posible que haya formado parte sin saberlo de una que otra apuesta.

-Claro que nunca creí que esos chicos tuvieran un genuino interés en mí- le dije- Creo que se trataba más de la novedad del momento.

-No creo que fuera así- dijo mirando al horizonte como esperando a que apareciera la nevada cumbre del Olimpic por entre las copas de los árboles, pero al no ver rastros del macizo se volteó hacia mí y me dijo con toda convicción- Creo que no te ves a ti misma con suficiente claridad Bella.

-¿Eh?- me fue imposible echar mano a una réplica más elocuente, las palabras de Edward habían salido por la boca de Dave, sabía que sólo era una coincidencia, pero no pude evitar quedar un poco turbada al escucharlas.

-Pues sí, mira, en un instituto de una ciudad grande es prácticamente imposible destacar, y creo que por ello sólo terminan siendo admirados aquellos cuyas actividades de por sí los ponen debajo los reflectores, como jugadores de fútbol o porristas, pero aquí, donde el número de estudiantes es tan pequeño no necesitas nada más que tú misma para destacar, por eso no creo que llamaste la atención por ser una cara nueva Bella, lo hiciste simplemente porque les resultaste atractiva, tendrían que ser ciegos para no notarlo.

Dave había dicho todo eso como quien dice que el cielo es azul y el agua moja, sin el menor rastro de duda, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Atractiva yo? Me la pasaba leyendo en mis ratos libres, era un cero en los deportes y prácticamente no salía a fiestas, tenía los ojos y el cabello castaño, era el colmo de lo estándar, ¿cómo demonios me iban a considerar atractiva?, sólo había una explicación para que dijera esas palabras

-¿Pretendes subirme el ánimo?

-Estoy hablando enserio Bella, habría que ser idiota para no fijarse en ti, si no llamaste la atención en Phoenix es porque había mucha gente y ya.

-Su... supongo- no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar a los cumplidos, por lo que le lancé la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió para desviar el tema.

-¿Bien, por qué no dejamos de hablar de mí por un momento, qué hay de ti, de dónde sacaste ese complejo de héroe que quiere salvar el mundo?, ¿Eres hijo de un bombero o algo así?

-Jaja, no- Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no creí ver mucha felicidad en ella- No hay nada que se le parezca al heroísmo en mi familia, de hecho todo lo contrario, verás, mi barrio no está en lo que llamarías "la ruta turística de los ángeles", pero aún así no nos faltaba el dinero, mi padre trabajaba en un deshuesadero de autos y tenía muchos amigos que lo visitaban cada noche, o eso creía, cuando me hice mayor me di cuenta de que en realidad quienes visitaban a mi padre no eran amigos, eran clientes, el viejo estaba metido en el tráfico de cocaína, no movía muchos gramos, era más bien un micronarcotraficante, pero aún así es un negocio peligroso, sólo lo dejó después de que un cliente le disparara en la pierna por considerar que lo que había comprado no era de calidad, fue un momento tenso para la familia, por meses vivimos con el miedo a que el tipo volviera con más gente y balearan la casa, pero por suerte eso nunca pasó, ahora pienso que en realidad lo que el tipo quería era que mi padre dejara el negocio para ampliar el suyo así que rechazaría la droga fuera de la calidad que fuera. Un par de meses después durante la cena mamá le preguntó a mi padre si ya podíamos sacar las planchas de metal que habíamos puesto para proteger las ventanas de las posibles balas a lo que mi padre contestó que sí y esa fue la última vez que se tocó el tema, aunque yo nunca pude dejar de pensar en el asunto, los noticieros hablaban todas las noches del flagelo de la droga y cómo estaba vinculada directamente al aumento de la delincuencia y la caída de la calidad de vida de los barrios en los que se vendía, barrios como el mío. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que me había obsesionado con el tema, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, me puse a investigar, seguí la ruta de la coca a través de los reportajes, llegué a calcular que por cada gramo de coca había por lo menos tres muertos, muertos que me habían dado que comer, muertos que habían pagado el pan de mi mesa. No tengo idea de por cuánto tiempo ni cuantos gramos llegó a mover mi padre, pero sentí el peso de esas vidas sobre mis hombros, no podía traerlos a la vida, pero podía intentar salvar de esa mierda a los que todavía no se metían en ella, creo que es por eso que soy como soy, por lo que quiero salvar ballenas, bosques y la capa de ozono, siento que tengo la obligación de dejarle a los que vengan un mundo mejor del que me dejaron a mí y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es regresar a la caverna y enseñarles a todos que hay un mundo más allá, mucho más bello que las sombras que día a día toman como realidad, aunque terminen llamándome loco.

-La alegoría de la caverna- Dije mirándolo con curiosidad ¿es que además leía filosofía?

-Sí, me encontré con ese escrito por pura casualidad en un foro de internet sobre anarquía, pero creo que es un gran mensaje y tan vigente ahora como lo fue en la antigua Grecia, para mí la caverna es como mi barrio, un lugar en donde muchos están convencidos de que eso es todo lo que hay, que la forma en la que viven es la única, pero no es así, no puede seguir siendo así, alguien tiene que mostrarles que hay algo diferente y no serán sus padres y menos su entorno, lo único que nos queda son los profesores y aún entre ellos los que llegan a dar clases en escuelas públicas son en su mayoría los que hace tiempo perdieron la vocación, por eso quiero ser profesor, no porque admire mucho a los profesores, sino que porque sé que es allí donde más se los necesita precisamente donde más fallan.

Las palabras de Dave me dejaron pensando un buen rato, había vivido una vida mucho más dura que la mía, pero se veía como si nada de eso le hubiera afectado, de repente me sentí estúpida al haberme sumergido en la depresión por una ruptura amorosa cuando había quizás cuántos adolescentes como Dave en el mundo que habían pasado semanas y meses con el miedo a que las balas irrumpieran en su casa, no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿habría gastado tanto tiempo y energía llorando por un amor perdido si tuviera que enfrentar problemas de la vida real como Dave? En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo admiraba, el chico sentado a mi lado en la camioneta había vivido una vida del asco y aún así se sentía optimista con respecto al futuro, y no era un optimismo vacío, Dave no iba a sentarse a esperar que los tiempos mejores llegaran a él, sino que se había decidido a ser un miembro activo en la creación de un mundo mejor.

El resto del camino hacia el Olimpic hablamos de música, Dave dijo que el tema se había puesto un tanto denso y no quería que pensara que él no era más que un cascarrabias, aunque la verdad no me molestaba para nada, me gustaba escuchar las ideas de Dave, en un mundo en el que los adolescentes van por la vida hablando de películas, eventos deportivos y personajes de la farándula, una que otra conversación densa no era más que necesaria.

Descubrí que Dave no escuchaba en sí "géneros musicales", sino que le gustaba la música con contenido, así, podía escuchar desde el más puro y clásico _Blues_ inspirado el delta del Misisipi, hasta el _Electro-rock_ de los países nórdicos, pasando entremedio por bandas como Rage against the machine, Anthrax y una serie de grupos de hip-hop underground de los cuales jamás había escuchado hablar. Dave era así, una mezcla de muchas cosas que ni siquiera en su ropa dejaba ver preferencia alguna, se vestía de la forma más genérica posible y en ninguna prenda se dejaba ver el logo de una marca, cuando le pregunté el porqué de su vestimenta me dijo que simplemente vestía lo que le parecía más cómodo y práctico.

Cuando hablamos de nuestra experiencia en los colegios me dijo que nunca había sido parte de una pandilla o un grupo grande, pero en cada etapa había tenido la suerte de conocer un único amigo con el cual habían sido inseparables.

Después de nuestra larga conversación de poco más de dos horas (que la verdad se me hicieron cortísimas) habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el monte Olimpic se elevaba majestuoso aunque distante ante nuestros ojos, la carretera lo bordeaba y lo más cerca que habíamos llegado de su base era por lo menos kilómetro y medio de terreno pedregoso y uno que otro árbol, por lo general las montañas no eran muy buen terreno para ellos, ya que tras siglos de rodados, la tierra fértil había sido arrastrada hacia su base, al menos no perderíamos de vista nuestro objetivo.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de ponernos nuestras mochilas y calzarnos nuestros zapatos de excursión, el viaje estaría lleno de obstáculos y no sólo físicos, apenas dimos el primer paso alejándonos de la camioneta Dave me preguntó:

-Y... ¿Ya podemos hablar de cosas sobre sobrenaturales?

 _Es que acaso tengo otra opción_ \- pensé

-Sí, por lo menos si me desconcentro la única que se accidentará seré yo.

-En ese caso creo que deberías Caminar lejos de mí, recuerda que soy yo al que persiguen las ramas asesinas- dijo con una sonrisa.

 _¡Diablos!_

 _-_ Sí, em, sobre eso... la rama no cayó en tu cabeza... yo... te golpee con ella...

Dave se paró en seco y me miró... era como si me hubiera visto robarle el bolso a una anciana, estaba furioso y de pronto, la tierra bajo mis pies comenzó a temblar.

 _ **-**_ ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 ** _¡Uuuuh!, sí, me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso jajaja, se viene lo mejor, y en el próximo llega Daniel con tres acompañantes ¿quienes serán?, sobre este capítulo, no sé si alargué mucho el viaje, pero es que me di cuenta (reviews de por medio) que el personaje de Dave merecía un poco más de desarrollo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Todo pasó muy rápido...

Había llegado el momento de sincerarme con Dave, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, debía hablarle con la verdad si esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarnos.

 _-la rama no cayó en tu cabeza... yo te golpee._

Dave me miró primero con una sonrisa, luego con incredulidad y finalmente con rabia, todo en una breve fracción de segundo, resulta extraño describir lo que pasó a continuación, sólo puedo decir que fue como estar y no estar en una explosión, las dos cosas a la vez.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero no necesitó decir más. El suelo bajo mis pies, que ya había comenzado a temblar conforme cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, se agitó en una única pero contundente ola de energía pura al igual que el aire y la maleza que crecía a nuestro alrededor, todo se movió en un potente pulso de repulsión que emanaba de Dave en todas las direcciones, lo único con lo que puedo compararlo es con una explosión, en menos de un segundo todo lo que estaba a diez metros de Dave fue afectado por esta ola, todo menos yo, aunque eso no me salvó para nada de lo que vendría después. El movimiento de las rocas bajo mis pies hizo que el tobillo derecho, aún con la protección de mis botas de trekking, se doblara en un doloroso ángulo hacia adentro y me hiciera caer sin la más remota posibilidad de sujetarme de algo, y así como muchas veces me había pasado ya, terminé con un tobillo adolorido, una mano esguinsada por tratar de frenar la brusca caída y un notable corte en el costado de la cabeza a causa de una roca filosa con la que me estrellé al chocar contra el suelo.

-Bella, ¿estás bién?- Dijo Dave acercandose a mí y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, con preocupación me miró a los ojos para ver si estaba consciente- ¿Puedes oírme?- Tal parece que el enojo se le había pasado en el mismo momento en que me vio tumbada sobre las rocas.

-Sí, me duele el tobillo y creo que me esguince la mano derecha, también me golpee la cabeza.

-Déjame ver- dijo tomando mi tobillo y haciendo presión con sus manos- ¿Esto duele?

-No mucho, creo que mis pobres tobillos ya están acostumbrados.

-Y la mano, ¿esto duele?

-¡Ahhh!

-Sí, puede que sea un esguince, ¿qué tal la cabeza?- preguntó llevando sus dedos a mi cráneo y haciendo un poco de presión- parece que no hay nada roto.

-Creo que siempre he sido una cabeza dura- dije tratando de reír.

-Jaja, sí, puede que... Bella, estas sangrando- dijo Dave y al instante quedó congelado mirando su mano izquierda- Por Dios, ¿qué he hecho?

-¿Te das cuenta por qué no quería hablarte de esto cuando hubiera gente a nuestro alrededor?

-¿Tú sabías que podía hacer esto?

-No tenía idea de qué podías hacer algo como esto la verdad, pero te vi hacer levitar un par de centímetros las cosas en el cuarto del hospital justo antes de despertar de tu inconsciencia, lo siento por eso.

-A ver, a ver, un momento, tengo un par de dudas como ¿por qué me golpeaste al punto de dejarme inconsciente?, ¿Era realmente necesario? ¿y qué es eso de que sabías que algo andaba mal conmigo y no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno, yo...-¿Cómo diablos se supone que iba a comenzar a hablar de un asunto que ni yo misma me creería de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos?

-No me quedaré sin respuestas Bella, pero antes tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, creo que ese corte necesitará unas cuantas puntadas y esa mano un buen vendaje, y hasta puede que yeso.

-No, por favor, no, no quiero preocupar a Charlie, a mi papá, seguro que no es algo muy grave.

-No te puedes quedar así Bella, una herida y una lesión mal atendidas aunque sean leves pueden terminar mucho peor.

-Conozco un buen doctor, además es muy discreto, ya me ha curado antes, y también podría serte de ayuda.

-¿Crees que lo que tengo pueda curarse?

-La verdad lo dudo, pero él no sólo es un buen doctor, también es un gran conocedor de cosas que parecen inexplicables.

-¿No nos llevarás ante una especie de chiflado médico brujo surgido en el New Age de los 70's verdad?

-Bueno, _yo_ no voy a llevarnos a ninguna parte, me duele mucho el tobillo, no puedo ni mover la mano tengo una herida en la cabeza, tendrás que manejar tú.

-No puedo creer lo que te hice Bella- Dijo él con una sombra en su rostro.

-No es la gran cosa, seguro me había pasado de estar sola, y en ese caso no tendría nadie quién conduzca la camioneta por mí.

-Pude haberte matado.

-No lo creo, ya antes me ha pasado ser inmune a algunos "actos de magia", además un bebé que está aprendiendo a dar sus primero pasos botará una que otra cosa y hará un pequeño desastre, es parte del aprendizaje.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?

-Comprendo que tu intensión no fue la de hacerme daño Dave, simplemente reaccionaste ante el hecho de que te haya golpeado y mentido, mucha gente se enojaría por eso, la única diferencia es que tu enojo se manifestó en... digamos una forma un tanto inusual- respondí esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo- Ahora vamos, ayúdame a llegar a la camioneta antes de que se me enfríe la mano.

Dave intentó pasar mi brazo izquierdo por sobre su cuello, pero me quedaba tan alto que no serviría mucho de apoyo, al final simplemente me abrazó por la cintura y me ayudó a caminar hasta la camioneta, de haber sido Jacob seguro me había levantado y llevado en sus brazos como si nada, pero Dave era sólo un chico normal, bueno, normal en su mayoría.

Tardamos más del triple del tiempo que nos tomó recorrer los breves metros que habíamos logrado avanzar desde el vehículo, ahora agradecía mucho que Dave hubiera ido directo al grano y no hubiera esperado que estuviéramos a cien metros de altura para sacar el tema de lo sobrenatural.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo me depositó en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente dio la vuelta por enfrente para situarse en el lugar del conductor.

-¡Oh, sí!, un clásico americano- dijo Dave acariciando el volante- hubiera deseado que nuestra primera vez no fuera en estas circunstancias cariño.

-Em, ¿qué haces?- pregunté divertida al ver que le hablaba a la camioneta.

-La estoy seduciendo... ¿Es obvio no?

-¿Qué?

-No lo sabes, los autos tienen personalidad, los buenos autos hasta tienen nombres, igual que las guitarras, y sobre todo, los autos viejos, perdón cariño, quise decir antiguos- Se disculpó acariciando la guantera- tienen ciertas mañas, algunos no reciben muy bien a los nuevos conductores, así que es tradición que cuanto te dispones a conducir un auto clásico, debes seducirlo, tratarlo con cariño, como quien monta un caballo por primera vez, con mano firme pero con respeto.

Hizo girar la llave

-Oh sí cariño, ese es un buen motor.

-¿Te gusta? Lo reconstruyó el mismo que se quedó con tu Harley- dije sonriéndole.

-El hombre es un artista, eso hay que reconocerlo. Bien, tú me dices por donde.

-Bueno, básicamente es dar la vuelta y conducir por un muy largo rato, luego te avisaré por donde entrar, el camino a la casa de los Cullen está más o menos escondido a simple vista.

-Bién, ya que tenemos un buen tramo que recorrer por delante, me gustaría escuchar un par de buenas explicaciones.

-¿Crees que sea seguro? Bueno, ya viste lo que pasó allá ¿no?

-Tengo mi teoría, dices que la primera vez que lo viste pasó poco antes de despertarme en el hospital y la segunda ahora cuando me enojé.

-Creo que fue la tercera, también hubo un poco de vibración cuando hablabas de la caza de ballenas.

-Muy bien, tres entonces, ¿sabes que tienen las tres en común? Aumento de la presión arterial, pasa cuanto te enojas y cuando te despiertas, sabiendo que no tengo que enojarme, debería poder evitar que nos estrellemos, al fin y al cabo, la sorpresa ya me la llevé, y más o menos tengo una idea de cómo controlarlo.

-Muy bien, pero si empiezan a vibrar las cosas... sólo trata de pensar en algo lindo ¿De acuerdo?

-No me será difícil contigo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa, hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta con claridad el efecto que esa sonrisa tenía en mí.

-OK, Em… - _Concéntrate Bella, pareces una niña_ \- Sí, primero que todo, tienes que comprender que hay ciertos mitos que son reales, los vampiros y los hombres lobos, aunque parezca increíble, son reales, pero eso no es todo, los hombres lobo que he conocido pueden transformarse a voluntad, sin necesitar de la luna llena, y son plenamente conscientes de lo que hacen, los vampiros por su parte pueden caminar perfectamente bajo la luz del sol, pero no lo hacen porque parecerían bolas de disco andantes.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo verás por ti mismo hoy que está despejado... Por lo demás, hay mitos sobre ellos que son ciertos, como el beber sangre, el ser increíblemente rápidos y fuertes, además de casi indestructibles, incluso algunos de ellos tienen habilidades especiales, así como tú, pero no es el ser vampiros lo que les da estas habilidades, más bien potencia algo que estaba latente al interior de ellos cuanto todavía eran sólo humanos, ¿Me sigues? La verdad no sé porqué pasa esto, tal vez sean como los mutantes de X-men y estemos al inicio de una nueva etapa en la evolución humana, o tal vez es que la humanidad siempre ha poseído esas capacidades, pero núnca, salvo ocasiones muy especiales han salido a la luz, provocando con ello toda una ola de mitos y leyendas sobre dioses, ángeles y demonios, creo que nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Tú dices que tu abuelo era un mago de Hollywood, y hasta donde sé, es probable que lo fuera de verdad, o al menos un humano con habilidades que escapan a la norma, tal vez heredaste de él la habilidad, aunque no creas que es algo muy común, de hecho es muy raro que a una persona se le presente su habilidad en su face de humano, sólo conozco dos casos, Alice y yo, Alice puede ver el futuro, sí, sé que suena loco, de hecho esa habilidad que terminara encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico allá por el siglo XIX.

-Alice . Dijo Dave pensativo- ¿la chica que te andaba buscando en el estacionamiento es una vampiro?

-Increíble ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque parece que no sería capaz de matar una mosca.

-y tu... ¿Eres como yo?- Dijo Dave desviando la mirada para verme con ojos de sorpresa.

-Los ojos al frente señor conductor.

-Ah, sí, perdón.

-No, no exactamente, pero tengo algo que mis conocidos en el mundo de lo sobre natural consideran muy extraño, soy inmune, no a todo tipo de habilidades, pero si a las de algunos Alice por ejemplo puede ver mi futuro sin problemas, y su novio, Jasper, él puede sentir y afectar los lazos emocionales de las personas, ambos pueden usar sus habilidades conmigo, pero Edward...

-Tu Ex

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pueblo pequeño, y mis primos hablan mucho.

-Bien, Edward puede leer la mente, de todas las personas, excepto la mía, y creo que pasa lo mismo con tu habilidad, allá atrás, pude sentir cómo todo se movía, pero yo permanecía estática, si me hubiera movido con todo, tal vez ni siquiera me hubiera caído, así que tú no tienes culpa de lo que me pasó. Eso es lo que puedo contarte con respecto a qué te está pasando, pero estoy segura que Carlisle, el doctor al que vamos a ver podrá resolver todas tus dudas, Carlisle es un vampiro, igual que toda su familia, pero ellos no matan humanos, se alimentan de sangre animal, así que estaremos seguros, espero que Alice me haya visto llegar para que nos dejen en la casa a solas con Carlisle, él es por así decirlo, el "vegetariano original", núnca ha probado la sangra humana, y son tales su auto control y siglos de práctica que puede realizar una cirugía y estar rodeado de sangre sin que le afecte en lo más mínimo, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de su familia, hace unos meses tuvimos un incidente que hizo que todos tuvieran que irse.

-¿Te atacaron?

-No, bueno, no fue tan así, me corté con un papel cuando estábamos en su casa, de todos los sitios en los que puedes llegar a sangrar cerca de unos vampiros, el peor es un lugar cerrado, uno de ellos, el que llevaba menos tiempo con esta vida de "vampiro bueno" tuvo una pequeña recaída, sé que no lo hizo con intensión, sólo lo dominó el instinto, pero después de eso decidieron que ya no podían vivir cerca del pueblo.

-¿Casi te matan, tu novio te dejó y te lo tomas como si no tuviera importancia?

-Ya pasé mucho tiempo dándole demasiada importancia, ahora tengo problemas más importantes de los que preocuparme. Si no te molesta, ahora mismo no me apetece hablar mucho de ese tema, ¿podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?

-Bién, como tú quieras ¿por qué usar mi cabeza como bola de entrenamiento de béisbol?

-Ouch... Bueno ¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre Hombres lobo? Pues estabas a punto de ver a tres enormes bestias pasar por enfrente de nosotros justo en ese momento y no podía dejar que los vieras, su existencia es un secreto y debe permanecer así, ningún humano debe saber de ellos, si yo te lo cuento es porque necesitamos de tu ayuda y porque sea lo que sea que haces te sitúa dentro del marco de lo sobrenatural.

-Pero si les preocupa tanto el secreto ¿Por qué iban a pasar enfrente de nosotros, por qué no rodearnos?

-Porque una Vampiro que ha tratado de matarme durante meses estaba rondando peligrosamente cerca de nosotros, si ellos no hubieran llegado es posible que nos hubiera matado a ambos.

-¿Dices que has sido la presa de una vampiro por meses? ¿Es que no hay más humanos a los que les pueda chupar la sangre?

-Ella no me quiere para alimentarse, sólo le interesa matarme.

-¿Y por qué querría hacer eso? Bueno, de querer matar a alguien podría matar a cualquiera ¿no?

-Edward mató a su compañero, porque este estaba obsesionado con cazarme, la caza para él era como un hobbie, mientras más difícil mejor, como los vampiros son muy apegados a sus parejas ella jamás va a perdonar que se lo arrebataran y buscará su venganza hasta el último momento.

-¿Y tú has tenido que mantener una vida en apariencia normal, ir a la escuela, hacer tus deberes, hasta participar en las actividades de graduación cuando hay una vampiro persiguiéndote constantemente sólo para destriparte.

-¿A que este pueblo no era tan aburrido como parece verdad?

-Creo que podemos ganarle- Le dije, sentía pesada la lengua-

Ahora que llegaron los Cullen... El único problema es que han... aparecid... esssoos.

Y me sumergí poco a poco, pero directamente en la oscuridad.

-Bella... Bella- La voz de Dave se había Convertido en un eco distante.

* * *

Todo seguía negro, pero al menos ya podía escuchar algo, me recordó el haberme despertado en el hospital de Phoenix después del ataque de James.

 _-Ahora ya hay dos humanos que saben de nuestra existencia, no creo que a los amos les agrade saberlo- dijo una voz infantil, pero extrañamente dura._

 _-Sus amos los enviaron aquí con una misión bastante explicita, eliminar a la horda de vampiros neófitos, Aro fue bastante claro en que eso era lo único que debían hacer- Conocía esa voz, era Daniel._

 _-Dijo que no dañáramos a la chica- Remarcó la voz de un chico desconocido- Pero no dijo nada sobre ese otro. ¿Tú qué dices Félix?_

 _-Mmmm._

 _-Sí, es lo que pensé- Dijo el chico anterior._

 _-Pueden volver y hablarles de él cuando hayamos acabado con los neófitos, pero por ahora, lo mejor será que se ajusten a las órdenes de sus amos. Hasta dónde sé, ustedes no tienen la libertad de sentenciar a nadie sin consentimiento de los hombres sentados en los tronos de Volterra._

 _-Tus palabras pueden costarte caro viajero- dijo la chica que hablo primero- más te vale que las elijas con cuidado._

-Creo que ya comienza a despertar- Dijo Carlisle con su voz tan serena que parecía fuera de lugar -Bella, ¿puedes oírme?

-Carlisle...- Dije un tanto atontada- ¿Qué pasó, dónde está Dave?

-Dave está bien, te desmayaste Bella, parece que el golpe en la cabeza fue más duro del que creíste, afortunadamente Alice pudo ver que te desmayabas y que Dave no podía encontrar el camino a nuestra casa, así que apenas perdiste la consciencia apareció para guiarlo hasta aquí, estarás bien, sólo fue una conmoción leve. Ah sí, tu amigo Daniel apareció esta mañana y con muy buenos refuerzos debo decir.

Tuve que pestañar varias veces para ajustar mis ojos a ver de nuevo. Allí estaba él con su enorme tamaño, piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello castaño oscuro, Daniel, como Jacob podían ser perfectamente parte de un equipo de basquetbol profesional, pero el sujeto que estaba junto a él se veía aún más descomunal, podría incluso ser más grande que el propio Emet.

-¡Hey Bella! No pierdes el tiempo verdad, siempre metiéndote en algún problema- Dijo Daniel con su enorme sonrisa- he traído unos refuerzos, aunque no son muy habladores. Los dos pequeños son los hermanos Jane y Alec, ambos poseen dones que nos serán muy útiles en la batalla, y el grandulón es Félix, no posee ninguna habilidad, pero estoy seguro que tampoco le hará falta para acabar con unos cuantos neófitos. Saluda Félix.

-Mmm.

-Sí, lo sé, de haber sido ambos humanos estoy seguro que me lo hubiera ablandado con un par de cervezas, pero bueno, no lo queremos aquí precisamente por su retórica ¿Verdad?

Así que eso es lo que había estado haciendo Daniel todo este tiempo, consiguiendo refuerzos, los hermanos parecían poco más que niños, aunque sabía perfectamente que las apariencias podían engañar, especialmente si se trata de vampiros, Félix por su parte no dejaba lugar a dudas de ser un consumado asesino, eso sí, los tres vampiros que habían llegado con Daniel seguro traerían problemas con los Quileutes, la tribu podía aceptar a los Cullen porque estos sólo se alimentaban de animales, pero seguro no verían de muy buena forma el que tres vampiros de ojos rojos anduvieran rondando por el pueblo.

-Interesante hallazgo el que has hecho por cierto- dijo señalando a Dave- Quien al parecer había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo- Comienzo a creer que eres un verdadero imán para lo sobrenatural. Los Vulturis deberían contratarte como caza talentos.

-Faltan cinco días para la llegada de los Neófitos, será mejor ponernos a entrenar cuanto antes- Quien había hablado era el que Daniel señaló como Félix, al oírlo casi pegué un salto, su voz era, si se puede, más aterradora que su apariencia.

-¡Bien! ¡Qué empiecen los juegos!- Dijo Emet quien había saltado del segundo piso y se frotaba las manos, su sonrisa era la más completa expresión de la felicidad, que según intuí, se debía que por primera vez había encontrado un rival digno de su increíble fuerza.

 ** _¡Hey! ¿qué onda con el sabado negro de FanFiction!, pero aun así traje nueva actualización... ¡Qué no se diga que no soy eficiente! ¿Qué tal los refuerzos que trajo Daniel consigo? El final está cada vez más cerca ¿será un final feliz?... ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Ya faltaban sólo dos días para que llegaran los neófitos y las cosas no habían ido especialmente fáciles, los lobos de la tribu se habían mostrado recelosos ante la llegada de Jane, Alec Y Félix, en quienes veían a sus auténticos enemigos. El aumento de vampiros en la zona había provocado también un incremento de chicos transformados, pero ello no significaba mucha ventaja ya que todavía estaban asimilando el cambio por el que habían pasado y por orden de Sam su entrenamiento se había realizado sólo al interior de la reserva y más que nada enfocado en el autocontrol, tampoco confiaban mucho en que los guardias de los Vulturis fueran a respetar su palabra de no cazar, ya que estarían en el pueblo sólo cinco días y supuestamente se habían alimentado lo suficiente en Italia... y claro, estaba el asunto de Dave.

Había pasado los últimos tres días tratando de controlar su habilidad, o lo que fuera que hiciese, con Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, pero aún con los expertos en la materia, ni siquiera había logrado crear un pulso como el que me derribó, según Carlisle, su don dependía de algo visceral, instintivo, que resultaba bastante difícil de controlar para un humano, lo que no había disminuido para nada la dedicación que Dave le ponía a su entrenamiento, comencé a pensar que haberle revelado su naturaleza, aunque fuera por accidente, había sido un gran error, claro, si al bueno de Daniel se le hubiera ocurrido contarme qué estaba buscando unos refuerzos vampíricos totalmente letales me lo habría pensado mejor, paro ya estaba hecho, entonces comprendí que sólo había una forma.

-Carlisle, ¿tienes un momento?

-Claro Bella, ¿qué necesitas?

-Preferiría algo de privacidad- dije mirando a los vampiros que entrenaban en el claro inmediatamente cercano a la casa.

-Vamos a mi estudio- dijo mirando a Dave que estaba sentado sobre el pasto con las piernas cruzadas frente a Alice, enseguida comprendió que necesitaba hablar sobre el chico de la telequinesis intermitente.

Una vez que ya estuvimos allí solté lo que venía comiéndome los pensamientos.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?

-Es difícil para un humano, mucho de su cerebro está ocupado en cosas tan simples como el equilibrio o respirar, sin mencionar que se distraen muy fácilmente, creo que con práctica y con tiempo, podría llegar a dominar su habilidad tan bien como cualquier inmortal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Ciertamente no un par de días, podrían ser años, o décadas, que para un humano es demasiado tiempo.

-Más aún si consideramos la amenaza que se nos viene encima.

-Sí, Alice ha tenido nuevas visiones, al parecer se han enterado de nuestros refuerzos y han doblado su número, ahora son cerca de treinta.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Jasper dijo que muy rara vez superaban los veinte, que su naturaleza les impedía alcanzar un número muy alto.

-Y es verdad, pero al parecer el líder principal se ha visto en la obligación de crear sub divisiones, ahora hay tres líderes, cada uno con su propio grupo a cargo aunque todos responden ante el líder principal.

-Eso suena muy organizado.

-Lo es, increíblemente organizado, aunque lo apresurado del cambio podría jugar a nuestro favor, Alice ha visto dudas en uno de los sub-comandantes por así decirlo, si logramos llegar a él, podríamos mermar su ejército incluso antes de que lleguen.

-Eso estaría bien, porque si Dave no logra controlar su habilidad antes que lleguen...

-Seré honesto contigo Bella, la única forma de que Daniel lograra controlar por completo su don es si fuera transformado, pero aún si él estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a toda su vida humana, la transformación podría durar más de dos días, hay casos que se han extendido por una semana, además, los primeros días estaría enceguecido por la sed. Esta es la verdad Bella, no hay forma de que Dave pueda participar en la batalla que se nos avecina sin perder la vida.

-Lo sé- Dije aceptando de una vez por todas la terrible realidad- Es por eso quería hablar contigo, tú eres quien mejor está capacitado y eres el único de quien nunca desconfiaría, necesito que me prometas que si Dave no está listo en dos días, lo dejarás fuera de combate, indúcele un coma, dale un somnífero, lánzale un dardo tranquilizante, haz lo que sea necesario para evitar que lo maten, por favor...

La suplica en mi rostro debió ser peor de lo que imaginaba. Con cuidado Carlisle se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

-Descuida Bella, no pienso arriesgar una vida inocente, de hecho ya lo había pensado, Dave es un chico estupendo, deberías hablar con él sobre esto.

-Dudo que me hiciera caso, tiene... cierta tendencia a nadar contra la corriente.

-Sí, así es- Dijo Carlisle con algo de melancolía en su voz. Quise preguntarle si se sentía bien, parecía triste, pero antes de darme cuenta tuve que llevarme las manos a los oídos y agacharme para protegerme de la lluvia de astillas que había surgido de donde antes estaba la pared. El estudio de Carlisle se vio de pronto inundado de yeso y madera pulverizados que avanzaron como avalancha hasta chocar con uno de los enormes libreros. Para mi total asombro, un muy sonriente Emet emergió como si nada desde la pila de escombros y libros.

-¡Wow, ese tipo sí que sabe pelear!- dijo el grandote sacudiéndose el polvo como un oso se sacude el agua- Lo siento Carlisle, limpiaré el desastre luego.

-¿Félix te lanzó a travez de la pared?... ¿a ti?- pregunté incrédula ante la posibilidad de que alguien fuera tan increíblemente fuerte como para lanzar así al tanque que era Emet.

-¡Aah, pero no se la va a llevar tan fácil!- dijo Emet, quien con una enorme sonrisa saltó de vuelta al patio a una velocidad increíble.

-Wow.

-Sí, hay que agradecer que están de nuestro lado en esto- dijo Carlisle- Félix fue reclutado incluso antes de convertirse, como la mayoría de los sirvientes de los Vulturis, ya como humano tenía una fuerza increíble y desde que inició su vida de inmortal no ha parado de entrenar.

-jamás pensé que hubiera alguien más fuerte que Emet.

-Sí que los hay, y la mayoría sirve en la guardia.

-Son unos verdaderos coleccionistas ¿verdad?

-Bueno, si se quiere mantener la hegemonía, hay que hacerse de armas- dijo Carlisle como si fuera algo obvio. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo que no había visto los últimos tres días, ya había escuchado eso de que los Vulturis reclutaban, Alice me había contado el cómo Aro, uno de los tres líderes de los Vulturis había elegido a los hermanos Jane y Alec cuando todavía eran humanos, ya que habían mostrado ciertas capacidades que escapaban de lo cotidiano, pero algo en mi mente se había negado a hacer la conexión, había estado tan concentrada los últimos días en si Dave iba a lograr controlar su don o no, que no me había dado cuenta de lo obvio, y de pronto, sin quererlo las palabras escaparon de mi boca en lo que fue casi un susurro, un muy esclarecedor susurro.

-No están aquí para ayudarnos, están aquí para llevarse a Dave.

-No tiene por qué ser así Bella- Dijo Carlisle como si no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba las palabras que se me habían escapado.

-¿Alice?- Pregunté

-Es uno de los escenarios que ha visto, la guardia no tiene el autocontrol suficiente para transformarlo, pero si llega a ser mordido lo llevarán ante Aro para que él decida su futuro.

-¡No pueden hacerlo!, a ti nadie te ha juzgado por convertir a Esme, Rosalie, Emet o Edward.

-Porque no sabía con anticipación que Emet sería tan fuerte o que Edward podría leer las mentes.

-Pero ahora ellos tienen a Edward en sus filas, no es que estés acumulando talentos como ellos.

-Alice ha visto que una eventual transformación de Dave podría tomarse como un intento por mi parte de recuperar el poder que perdimos con la partida de Edward, podrían creer que estoy reclutando talentos, por eso se lo llevarían antes de que esté totalmente transformado... si es que llega a pasar, también podría seguir siendo humano o..

-O qué, ¿podría morir?

-Muchos neófitos están tan enceguecidos de sed que literalmente terminan destrozando a sus víctimas incluso antes de beber siguiera una gota, tanto Dave como tú estarán en un gran peligro si sólo un neófito se desvía del grupo y capta su olor.

-No puedo dejar que muera por mi culpa.

-No sería tu culpa Bella, una sentencia de muerte ha pendido sobre tu cabeza desde que te topaste en nuestro camino, no es tu culpa que James se hubiera obsesionado con cazarte ni que Victoria esté obsesionada con vengarlo.

-Pero personas inocentes podrían morir por mi culpa, no sólo Dave, la gente del pueblo podría sufrir el destino de toda esa pobre gente de Seattle, y Charlie, si están siguiendo mi olor como dijo Alice irán a mi casa.

-Hay una forma de guiarlos... como se puede guiar a las hormigas, pero necesitaremos tu sangre, si ponemos gotas de ella por el bosque unas pocas horas antes de que lleguen el olor los enceguecerá y lo perseguirán enloquecidos, de esa manera podemos eliminarlos a todos y evitar que dañen a más personas... ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí- dije casi sin pensármelo- creo que será la primera vez que el particular olor de mi sangre sirva para algo positivo.

-Se ha hecho tarde, deberías ir a dormir Bella, No queremos preocupar a Charlie.

-Sí, trataré de convencer a Dave de que deje su entrenamiento y me permita llevarlo a casa de sus tíos.

-Te acompañaré, si se niega siempre puedo darle buenas razones médicas para convencerlo de que descanse, como que el entrenamiento se asimila durante el sueño.

-Espero que me haga caso esta vez, estos últimos días casi he tenido que arrastrarlo a la camioneta.

* * *

(Paréntesis: Bree Tanner)

-Tenemos un enemigo- Dijo Riley y esperó unos segundos a que asimiláramos la bomba que acababa de lanzar- algunos de ustedes han sido lo suficientemente listos como para darse cuenta de que si nosotros existimos, también debe haber otros por ahí, algunos de ellos con varios cientos de años, vampiros viejos, algunos con habilidades que no se pueden imaginar- en este punto intentó lanzar una mirada a Fred, pero sus ojos simplemente se saltaron por completo su existencia- vampiros que quieren _nuestra_ sangre- Un rugido instintivo se levantó desde la multitud- Sí, así es, y si queremos sobrevivir, vamos a necesitar líderes, gente leal y capaz que nos permitan darle batalla a quienes pretenden arrebatarnos lo que es nuestro- En ese instante Raoul infló el pecho como si supiera que Riley lo iba a designar como su segundo- ¡Lamentablemente no veo más que niñitos jugando y riñendo por tonterías! ¡Cada vez que matan a uno de los nuestros es un favor que les hacen a nuestros enemigos! Es que no se dan cuenta de que ese a quien incineraron podría ser quien los salve de las garras de los otros.

Era la primera vez que Riley mencionaba algo sobre un enemigo, tal vez fuera por eso que había dejado ir a Diego, para que su propio grupo no perdiera número ante una posible batalla.

-¡Vamos!, ¿quién será, quién me ayudará a guiar a nuestro grupo a la victoria por sobre aquellos que quieren robar nuestra sangre? ¿Nadie?, ¿Qué dices tú Diego?

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Riley- Dijo Diego, había llegado sólo un par de minutos antes que nuestro líder y no me había dicho nada sobre lo que habían hablado, pero si estaba aquí, si Riley lo conminaba a ser una especie de líder de escuadrón debía significar que las cosas habían ido bien ¿no? Si él no se había molestado por el asunto del sol significaba que había una buena razón para habernos mentido, tan buena que incluso Diego había vuelto y se había colocado bajo sus órdenes completamente.

-Yo también Riley, sabes que puedo manejar un grupo mejor que la mayoría- Dijo Raoul mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva a Diego, por lo visto el muy imbécil creía que de verdad poseía una especie de don que le permitía ser un líder natural.

-Yo también- dijo Kristie- Dando un paso adelante.

-Bien, así me gusta, dentro de dos días un clan de vampiros muy viejo, pero muy talentoso planea venir aquí y arrebatarnos nuestra sangre, consideran que este es su territorio y tienen celos de lo fácil que se da la caza aquí. Al parecer también nos han estado espiando, y por lo que algunos de ustedes les han dejado ver, creen que llegar aquí y destruirnos será pan comido.

-¡No se los permitiremos!- dijo Raoul

-¡Nadie se llevará nuestra sangre!- dijo Kristie gritando aún más que Raoul como forma de demostrar que su lealtad era mayor.

-¡Estamos contigo Riley!- dijo Diego

-Bien así me gusta, entrenaremos por equipos y dentro de dos días irá por ellos en su propio territorio, no les daremos la ventaja de sorprendernos, Diego, Kristie, Raoul formen grupos de no más de diez, quiero que cacen juntos esta noche.

-¿Todos?- dijo un chico que no alcancé a ver

-Sí, todos, ya no habrá más turnos de caza, todos beberán cuanto deseen, pero será responsabilidad del líder de grupo que nadie se le ocurra hacer una escenita, si alguno de ustedes se les ocurre jugar con la comida otra vez, más vale que el líder respectivo lo incinere, o yo quemaré hasta las cenizas a cada miembro del grupo ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos incluyéndome, aunque la verdad no pensaba quedarme un minuto más con ellos, apenas fuéramos de cacería le diría a Diego que se escapara conmigo, pero tal vez no sería buena idea teniendo en cuenta lo servil que se había mostrado ante Riley, al parecer, todas las dudas que había tenido antes se había disipado, bien, fuera con Diego o sil él, yo me largaría de aquí esta misma noche, tal vez sería buena idea invitar a Fred a mi huída, era obvio que no tenía ningún interés en permanecer junto a esta manada de idiotas, además, estando junto a él estaría segura.

(Fin del paréntesis)

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!, perdón por la demora, la universidad empezó con todo este semestre, en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y que les haya resultado interesante la inclusión de Bree en la historia, ¡hasta pronto! (eso espero)_**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Un día antes.

 **POV: Bree**

Riley nos mantuvo entrenando toda la noche hasta que ya se pudo ver algo parecido a un verdadero ejército, la división por grupos había dado buenos resultados. El grupo de Raoul era el de los brutos, no tenían mucho ceso, pero sí bastante fuerza y atacaban como una jauría de hienas, no muy bien organizados, pero letales. El grupo de Kristie era más bien como una manada de leonas, todas copiaban los movimientos de Kristie, pudiera ser que Raoul tuviera un don especial para liderar brutos, pero era obvio que Kristie se había ganado el respeto de quienes se habían cuadrado tras de ella, nuestro grupo por otra parte, era llamado con cierto tono de burla como el de los "mansos" con Diego a la cabeza, Fred, Jack, Annie y yo, éramos el grupo más pequeño, a Jack y Annie apenas los había visto antes, lo que significaba que habían sabido mantenerse al margen de las peleas y en general de la mirada de los demás, aunque dudo que tuvieran un don como el de Fred, que según nos había explicado Riley era algo que algunos de nosotros ganábamos con nuestra nueva vida.

No aguantaba la oportunidad para estar a solas con Diego y decirle la idea que se me había ocurrido cuando aguardaba su llegada ansiosa luego de que fuera a hablar con Riley, pero ya que había vuelto tan servicial con él, no tenía idea de cómo se lo tomaría así que con esa incertidumbre en la cabeza, no me quedó otra que morderme la lengua durante todo el día mientras estuvimos encerrados en el sótano. Al menos había encontrado la forma de hacer pasar el tiempo algo más rápido ahora que Fred compartía sus cartas conmigo, mientras tanto, Diego hablaba de estrategia con los demás miembros de nuestro pequeño grupo, hasta que por fin, luego de una espera que pareció eterna, llegó la preciada noche, la que estaba segura, sería mi última noche con este grupo de idiotas.

Riley nos reunió a todos afuera de la casa y nos hizo olfatear una camisa con el mejor olor que jamás había sentido mientras nos contaba una historia inverosímil sobre nuestros recientemente revelados enemigos, vampiros viejos de ojos amarillos que tenían a una humana por mascota sólo para probar lo mucho que podían auto controlarse.

-Esta noche será especial- Dijo Riley- tendrán una probada de la vida que tendremos una vez que eliminemos a nuestros enemigos...- Siguió hablando, pero ya no lo escuché, sólo pude concentrarme en el gesto que hiso diego, de alguna forma se había dibujado en la mano lo que parecía un círculo con una flecha saliendo de él y la había orientado de modo que pareciera una señaletica de carretera.

 _Quiere que me reúna con él en esa dirección-_ Pensé.

Y una vez que notó que mi mirada pasaba de su mano al bosque junto a nosotros, simplemente se sacudió las palmas como quien se prepara para la acción, al parecer, se había hecho el dibujo con un trozo de carbón.

-¿Listo para el festín?- Le pregunté a Fred. Nunca habíamos hablado mucho, pero Fred me agradaba, habíamos compartido libros y jugado a las cartas, ambas actividades silenciosas, pero quería darme el gusto de compartir algunas palabras con él si esta era la última vez que lo vería, y ya que los vampiros sólo teníamos un gran tema de conversación, me pareció lo más indicado. Pero Fred no respondió, no al menos hasta que estuvo seguro de que la mayoría de los otros se habían alejado siguiendo a Riley.

-No pienso ir con ellos, es obvio que Riley no nos está diciendo toda la verdad, me forjaré un futuro por mí mismo, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, podría protegerte- Dijo Fred sin en ningún momento mirarme a la cara.

-También pienso irme- le dije rogando porque ningún curioso se hubiera quedado a ver- el otro día descubrí algo con la ayuda de Diego.

Fred se limitó a mirarme con desconfianza.

-Puedes confiar en él, toda esa servicialidad con Riley no es verdadera, no podría serlo después de lo que escuchamos.

-No confío en él.

-¿Confías en mí?

-No me has dado razones para no hacerlo, pero él...

-Siempre puedes desaparecer- le dije levantándome de hombros esperando que aflojara, pero sólo se limitó a mirarme a los ojos, como buscando la verdad a través de ellos, hasta que finalmente imitó mi gesto.

-Bien, sígueme- y encaminamos hacia la dirección señalada por Diego.

* * *

Hoy.

 **POV: Bella**

El momento había llegado.

Según Alice, la horda de neófitos arribaría a Forks justo cuando el sol (si pudiera verse a través del manto de nubes) estaría en su punto más alto.

El día anterior había llegado por fin una buena noticia, Alice que había tenido visiones sobre un quiebre al interior de la horda de neófitos había ido a buscar a uno de los que ahora eran sub-comandantes y lo había convencido para dejar a su líder y refugiarse junto a una compañera con el clan "vegetariano" de Denali, según Alice, el pobre estuvo a sólo minutos de confesarle a su líder y supuesto amigo su descubrimiento sobre el verdadero efecto que tenía el sol en la piel de los vampiros, revelación que sin duda hubiera provocado su muerte, al parecer, _Riley_ , como había identificado al vampiro a cargo, había logrado controlar un grupo tan numeroso de vampiros mediante la mentira de que la luz solar los convertiría en cenizas.

A cambio de la verdad y de la posibilidad de tener una vida relativamente normal con vampiros que no eran sicópatas, el neófito le reveló todo lo que pudo sobre las fortalezas y debilidades del ejército a Alice, al parecer los neófitos iban a atacar en forma de tridente, con los más brutos y fuertes al centro.

Mientras escuchaba esperanzada el relato de Alice vi como un sonriente y sudoroso Dave llegaba corriendo desde el bosque acompañado por Jasper, al parecer, por fin había logrado la forma de controlar su habilidad...

-¡Mira esto Bella!- Dijo él apretando fuertemente las manos a ambos costados a la altura de su cadera.

Emet, ¿puedes pararte en ese lugar? – preguntó Jasper a su enorme hermano adoptivo.

-Oh, ¡así que por fin veremos una demostración de fuerza!- dijo Emet emocionado- bien, veamos que tienes para mí pequeño costal de carne.

No sé qué esperaba que fuera a pasar, pero definitivamente no fue algo que dejara indiferente a nadie de los presentes, incluidos los tres Vulturis que miraban desde lo que seguramente consideraban una prudente distancia.

Como ya había pasado antes, la tierra junto a los pies de Dave comenzó a temblar levemente, que si bien, era algo increíble para un humano, no era más que una habilidad inútil para una verdadera batalla, por lo que el enorme Félix se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero los ojos de la pequeña y letal Jane se mantenían fijos y expectantes, tal vez se sintiera familiarizada con la situación al ser de las pocas de su especie que habían tenido chispas del poder que les entregaría su don una vez que fuera transformada.

 _Bueno, algo es algo, pero no es nada del otro mundo, espero que por fin comprenda que no tiene nada que hacer en una batalla a muerte entre vampiros-_ pensé ingenuamente, pero ni yo ni nadie de los presentes, excepto tal vez Jane, estábamos preparados para lo que ocurriría después.

Apenas y fui consciente del momento en que Dave abrió los puños de sus manos, pero en ese mismo instante surgió de él un enorme pulso de energía dirigido esta vez en una única dirección, el gigante que hasta hace un par de días creía invencible, fue como si un autobús invisible hubiera chocado contra Emet a toda velocidad lanzándolo a diez metros de distancia junto con una explosión de hojas, piedras y polvo.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, inclusive los Vulturis tenía cierta expresión de sorpresa en su aparentemente imperturbable rostro, si no lo habían pensado antes, seguro que la demostración de Dave les había dado una buena razón para, al menos, hablarle de él a sus jefes.

Tratando de digerir lo que ello significaba, y con el corazón en la mano me volví para ver al chico que tan ansioso estaba por matarse a pelear contra monstruos mitológicos peligrosamente reales, pero lo que vi fue todo lo contrario de lo que podría esperarse de alguien que había demostrado tener semejante poder.

Dave estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sosteniéndose con una mano mientras la otra apretaba su pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto.

-¡Dave!- Grité y avancé corriendo hasta él.

-¡Wow, eso estuvo genial!, ¿Ahora qué tal con el grandulón?- dijo Emet sacudiéndose el polvo y señalando a Félix.- Ouh, ¿estás bien chico?

-Sí, algo agotado- Respondió Dave jadeando.

-¿Es que estás loco?, ¡no le puedes exigir a ese nivel a tu cuerpo!- le grité furiosa, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era que me sintiera culpable de que él arriesgara su integridad por luchar contra los neófitos por causa mía, sino que me aterraba la idea de que Dave fuera a resultar dañado, de que algo pudiera alejarme de él.

-Lo siento Emet, no podré cumplir tu deseo, es que sólo funciona una vez.

-Tiene que esperar un par de minutos para tomar aire- Dijo Jasper- lo descubrimos mientras Dave trotaba, al parecer es cierto que la presión arterial o la adrenalina ayudan a crear el impulso, hasta ahora la única forma que hemos tenido de activarlo es hacer correr a Dave como condenado, me temo que no sería una habilidad muy útil en batalla.

 _Genial, eso tenía que desalentar a los Vulturis ¿no?-_ pensé esperanzada, pero entonces noté la cómplice mirada que se daban Jane y su hermano Alec.

-Pero es genial, ¿a qué sí?- Dijo Dave jadeando.

-Es increíble para un humano Dave- Dijo Carlisle- pero durante una batalla real te será imposible usar esa onda expansiva más de una vez, y para cuando lo hagas estarás demasiado cansado para siquiera intentar huir, sé que quieres participar en esto, pero no hay forma de que lo hagas sin matarte.

-Vamos Carlisle, seguro me puedes poner una buena dosis de adrenalina o algo que me ayude a... ¿qué demó...

-Lo siento Dave, es por tu propia seguridad- Dijo Carlisle retirando una pequeña jeringa del cuello de Dave y sujetando su cuerpo para evitar que cayera al suelo cuando el potente sedante hiso efecto- Durará un día, para esta hora mañana el problema debería estar solucionado y Dave estará por completo a salvo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!, mini actualización juntando dos mini capítulos, el próximo será más largo y será el Final.  
**_


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 20**

 ** _En las afueras de Seattle..._**

Para cuando Riley fue capaz siquiera en pensar en Fred, Bree o Diego estos estaban ya a medio camino del clan de Denali.

 _Tres menos, menos mal que Victoria llegará por otro camino, odiaría tener que decirle que le fallé- Pensó Riley- De entre todos, el que menos me esperaba que fuera a traicionarme era Diego. Como sea, seguimos siendo más de veinte y ellos sólo seis, ya llegó la hora de que esta banda de inútiles cumplan con el propósito de su creación y justifiquen los dolores de cabeza que me han dado... vamos, es hora de una última arenga a las tropas antes de la batalla_

 _-_ ¡Woooh! ¿No les dije que sería estupendo chicos?

-¡Eres el mejor Riley!- gritó Kevin siendo parte de una pequeña multitud que aclamaba al líder que les había ofrecido el mejor festín de toda su nueva vida. La sangre de las desventuradas personas del ferry estaba más limpia que ninguna que hubieran probado antes, los grupos familiares habían supuesto gran cambio del fluido saturado de alcohol y drogas que había caracterizado al alimento obtenido de las callejuelas de los barrios bajos de Seattle, barrios de los que ellos mismos habían salido, pero ahora sería diferente, según Riley, lo único que se interponía entre ellos y toda la fresca y limpia sangre como la que habían llenado sus estómagos hace sólo un par de minutos eral el clan de vampiros de ojos amarillos, una vez que estos estuvieran derrotados podrían beber hasta hartarse de la buena sangre de calidad, no más adictos, disfrutarían de sangre sana, con todas las vitaminas y minerales de gente bien alimentada, aun podían saborearla, la de los niños en especial habían constituido el más preciado manjar de la siniestrada embarcación siendo Raoul quien más había gozado de ellos.

-Bien chicos, ya han probado como podría ser nuestra vida si elimináramos a nuestros enemigos, ¡toda la sangre que quieran tomar!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!

-¡Los eliminaremos Riley, sólo dinos el camino!

-¡Así me gusta chicos! Una cosa más, lamentablemente, como todo ejercito, hay desertores de nuestras filas, cobardes que se han asustado ante el reto, que se sintieron incapaces de vencer a unos viejos decrépitos, que rehusaron tomar el control de sus propias vidas como lo están haciendo ustedes en este momento, Fred, Bree y Diego han desertado de nuestras filas, y para los desertores no hay piedad alguna, no hay juicio, ¡si alguien se llega a encontrar con ellos tiene mi plena autorización para convertir su cobarde y traicionera existencia en cenizas!

-¡Yo lo haré Riley! – Dijo Raoul dando un paso al frente- Y traeré sus cabezas para que termines de quemarlos tu mismo.

-Confío plenamente en tus habilidades Raoul, y en las de todos ustedes chicos, ¡ahora síganme y tomaremos lo que es nuestro por derecho!

-¡Sí!- gritó la horda a coro y se abalanzaron rumbo a su objetivo con la ferocidad de una manada de hienas.

 _ **En las afueras de Forks**_

-¿Estás seguro que estarán bien Carlisle?- preguntó Bella mientras miraba a Dave tumbado en la que fuera la habitación de Edward.

-Claro Bella, gracias a Alice tienen tres miembros menos y Jane, Alec y Félix son guerreros muy bien entrenados.

-Eso me temo.

-Tranquila, no tienes nada que...-un escueto aullido de llamado de atención interrumpió a Carlisle- Debe de ser Seth-Continuó el patriarca de los Cullen, el más joven de la manada había sido ordenado por Sam permanecer junto a la casa de los vampiros para servir de canal de comunicación, al menos esa había sido la explicación de Sam, aunque para el joven lobo no era más que una forma de mantenerlo al margen de la acción por considerarlo demasiado joven- Bajaré a ver qué pasa- Dijo el pálido acompañante de Bella y se retiró en un pestañeo dejando a la chica custodiando el sueño de un Dave que lucía increíblemente pacífico.

-Dice Sam que dijo Alice que ya están a punto de llegar Doc.- dijo el flacucho joven que en cosa de un par de meses seguro sería tan alto y corpulento como Jacob o Sam.

-Gracias Seth, quieres comer algo, tenemos bastante comida adentro.

-Aunque ninguno de ustedes la coma.

-Estos últimos días hemos tenido a Bella y Dave en la casa- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa- ¿Y sabes?, he descubierto que se me da bastante bien la comida china y el pollo frito, ¿Te preparo algo?

-Eh, yo... – dijo Seth dudando si hacerle o no caso al estomago que hace varios minutos había empezado a rugir exigiendo más calorías- No creo que a Sam...

-Sam no se enojará porque comas, él quiere lo mejor para ti, y estoy seguro que quiere que estés sano y fuerte- Dijo Carlisle, quien había escuchado el estomago del chico desde el segundo piso.

-De acuerdo Doc. Sólo lo molestaré con un poco de poll... ¡cuidado!

 _ **En ese momento, al interior del parque nacional Olimpic**_

Por orden de Sam, la manada estaba oculta tras los árboles que daban al claro por el que aparecería la horda de neófitos, nunca se habían enfrentado a una cantidad tan grande de vampiros, ya que los que aparecían por sus tierras eran básicamente nómadas solitarios, o a lo mucho en parejas, por lo que esperarían que los neófitos atacaran primero para conocer su estilo.

El primero en aparecer en el claro fue Raoul, seguido por Kevin y Kristie, se suponía que los subgrupos atacarían por tres flancos, pero toda organización se perdió en el mismo instante en que aparecieron en el claro, lo que apenas y les hiso notar la ausencia de Riley.

Emet comenzó a correr en dirección a los neófitos incluso antes de que estos dejaran la relativa protección del bosque y dio un salto hacia delante que lo dejó en perfecta posición para arrancarle la cabeza al vampiro de vanguardia, inmediatamente lo siguió Félix, al parecer habían hecho una competencia de quien arrancaba más cabezas. La competencia entre ellos incluso hiso aparecer algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro del letal miembro de la guardia y que contrastaba bastante con la expresión de odio que emanaba del rostro de Daniel, quien en cada neófito que despedazaba veía la horda que había arrasado con Puerto Williams.

Mientras tanto, Alice se movía con una gracia impresionante esquivando, saltando y agachándose a sólo milímetros de que los poderosos brazos de los desconcertados miembros del ejército de Riley la atraparan, a escuchar que eran vampiros viejos, los chicos de Riley se habían imaginado oponentes débiles y lentos, pero la pequeña Alice había cambiado todos sus esquemas previos, como una bailarina increíblemente letal arrancó brazos, cabezas y piernas sin en ningún momento perder la fluidez de sus movimientos hasta que al no poder prever todos los futuros movimientos de una batalla que cambiaba a cada momento terminó siendo presa de una chica casi tan delgada como ella, pero de una fuerza que Alice jamás había conocido, al instante se le sumó otro y comenzaron a hacer presión para romper su delgado cuello a la mitad.

Fue Rosalie quien llegó primero haciéndoles una barrida con la pierna derecha y luego Jasper quien en un mismo giro arrancó la cabeza a la chica y el brazo a su ayudante quien fue descabezado por Rose.

Los hermanos Jane y Alec trabajaban juntos, Jane paralizaba de dolor a los inexpertos y poco entrenados chicos que se hacían llamar ejército mientras Alec arrancaba sus cabezas y luego cambiaban papeles con Alec paralizando y Jane descabezando.

Emet estaba completamente extasiado hasta que media docena de neófitos cargó contra él y logó arrancarle un brazo y recordarle por primera vez en muchos años qué significaba el dolor.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Emet!- gritó Rosalie, pero su descuido fue algo que pagó muy caro, sin que apenas lo notara su grito fue apagado cuando su cabeza fue arrancada de cuajo de su cuerpo que cayó inerte al suelo.

-¡Rose!- Gritó Emet quitándose a los neófitos de encima con el único pero poderoso brazo que aún tenía. Y en ese momento, por fin, los lobos entraron a la pelea.

Eran un verdadero espectáculo, movidos por una consciencia única eran como moléculas de agua, individuales en su naturaleza, pero todas parte del mismo fluido, unidas por una fuerza común, según la leyenda, no habían sido creados específicamente para matar vampiros, pero era como si lo fueran, sus poderosas fauces podían llegas a cortar a un vampiro por la mitad y arrancaban brazos y piernas tan fácil como un niño arranca dientes de león de un jardín, corriendo uno contra otro con sus letales mandíbulas abiertas despedazaban más vampiros de los que los vampiros presentes y bien entrenados podrían siquiera imaginar gracias a sus pensamientos compartidos, se armaban y desarmaban equipos según las necesidades de la batalla así lo requerían, eran un verdadero organismo multicorporal, en sólo cuestión de minutos, el último neófito salía corriendo por su vida en dirección al bosque, pero antes de que se diera cuanta, era destrozado por Paul.

-Estará bien Emet- dijo Daniel arrodillado junto al inerte cuerpo de Rosalie- mientras no nos quemen es imposible matarnos. Sólo tienes que poner tu saliva en su cuello y unir las dos partes, como acabas de hacer con tu brazo.

-Pero yo estaba consciente cuando pegué mi brazo, rose está como muerta.

-No lo está Emet, se pondrá bien, créeme, aunque tal vez esté molesta con la cicatriz que da a quedarle, tendrá que usar bufanda por toda la eternidad.

-Vamos chicos, ¡a quemar!- dijo Sam quien había recuperado su forma humana sacando un encendedor metálico de la pequeña bolsa sujeta a su pié izquierdo.- ¿Qué pasa Paul?- preguntó a su segundo al ver que este, aún en forma animal parecía inquieto.

-Hay problemas en la casa de los vampiros- respondió este luego de cambiar de forma.

 _ **Casa de los Cullen.**_

-De acuerdo Doc. Sólo lo molestaré con un poco de poll... ¡cuidado!- gritó Seth y saltó hacia atrás transformándose en un acto reflejo.

Victoria y Riley no se habían dejado engañar por el rastro de sangre dejado por Bella y habían rastreado a la joven siguiendo el sutil rastro de olor hasta la mansión de los Cullen, para su sorpresa, sólo dos vampiros y un pequeño lobo metamorfo eran lo único que se interponía entre ellos y los dos humanos cuyo estaba tan impregnado en la casa.

-¡Esme!

El llamado de Carlisle y el grito de Seth sacaron a Bella de sus pensamientos y la hicieron mirar por la ventana justo en el momento en que el inexperto joven lobo era lanzado brutalmente contra el tronco de un centenario abeto y quedaba inconsciente tras emitir gemido de agudo dolor.

Entre los cuatro vampiros la pelea estaba mucho más equiparada de la masacre que estaba terminando unos kilómetros más al este, Victoria había logrado vivir todos estos años, incluyendo su vida como humana, gracias a su increíble capacidad para huir, era a todo el espectro de la palabra una sobreviviente y haciendo uso de su naturaleza, aprovechó un pequeño descuido de Carlisle para saltar con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la ventada del cuarto de Edward donde se concentraba más el efluvio que tanto había buscado.

Afortunadamente para Bella, el vidrio templado de la ventana, si bien era incapaz de resistir la fuerza ni la dureza del cuerpo de Victoria sí fue capaz de protegerla de otra forma cuando se quebró en forma de pequeños cristales cuadrados que la dejaron sin más que unos cuantos raspados, pero sin ningún corte, eso era muy importante cuando había vampiros cerca como dolorosamente había aprendido el verano pasado, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de hilar este pensamiento y menos comprender lo que había ocurrido. En un instante Victoria entraba al cuarto rompiendo la ventana y al siguiente la llevaba cargando rumbo al bosque sujeta de su chaqueta como si se tratara de un simple bolso de mano sólo un segundo antes de que el grupo de vampiros magullados y la manada de lobos furiosos por su hermano herido llegaran al claro de la mansión.

-¡Victoria!- fue la última palabra que dejara la garganta del ingenuo chico que creyó tener el amor de la vampiro que, presintiendo el peligro, había huido tan rápido que apenas y la habían visto salir de la casa, lo había abandonado sin siquiera molestarse ante el hecho de que fueran a reducir su existencia a cenizas

-¡Al bosque!- gritó Emet al tiempo que emprendía la carrera.

-Vayan- Dijo Carlisle- iré a ver si Dave sufrió algún daño- El patriarca de los Cullen llegó a la habitación de Edward en menos de un pestañeo, pero para su profunda sorpresa, Dave había desaparecido.

Victoria había emprendido la huida utilizando los dos humanos a su disposición como escudos vivientes, tenía por supuesto la certeza de que este sería su último día en este mundo, pero no tenía la menor intensión de dejarlo sin haber cobrado su venganza, hasta ahora no lo había visto claro, había estado equivocada en su plan, la humana ya no estaba con Edward, él ni siquiera se había aparecido por estos lados en bastante tiempo, su venganza debía caer sobre la que había sido la causa de todo su mal, Edward había sido solo la forma en que Bella había arruinado su mundo, pero ella era la verdadera responsable y la haría sufrir, no la mataría, eso sería fácil, haría que sufriera, mataría su corazón, que al parecer, tenía nuevo dueño.

Victoria era rápida, casi tanto como un neófito recién convertido, de otra forma le hubiera sido imposible escapar de la manada en sus constantes incursiones a su territorio, pero ahora viajaba con peso extra, factor que la ralentizó lo suficiente como para que lobos y vampiros pudieran armar un cerco a su alrededor, el momento había llegado, no había escapatoria, pero se iría de este mundo con el dulce sabor que mezclaba la cálida sangre con la fría venganza. Segura de que eran sus últimos momentos y viéndose rodeada puso fin a su carrera.

Victoria estaba rodeada por diez vampiros y cinco lobos enormes cuando dejó caer a sus dos rehenes, sólo en ese momento Bella fue consciente de que no era la única que la pelirroja se había llevado de la mansión.

-¡Dave!

-Te preocupas mucho por él ¿verdad?- Preguntó Victoria cuya voz infantil la hacía parecer casi amistosa.

-Déjalo fuera de esto- Respondió Bella desafiante.

-Me quitaste lo que más quería en el mundo, sabes lo que es haber vivido por siglos en la soledad hasta que por fin conoces a alguien con quien compartir tu existencia y que luego parezca una mocosa como tú y lo eché todo a perder?

-Tienes razón, yo te hice daño, desquítate conmigo.

-Voy a morir hoy, pero si te mato antes de que ellos acaben conmigo, no tendrás tiempo de sufrir lo suficiente.

Victoria sujetó lentamente la chaqueta de Bella y en un potente movimiento la lanzó a varios metros de distancia, y entonces, mientras los ojos de la mayoría de presentes seguían la trayectoria del frágil cuerpo que se elevaba peligrosamente por entre las ramas de los árboles Victoria jugó su última carta, en un movimiento que sólo fue percibido por Sam, quien en ningún momento le quitó el ojo de encima, la vampiresa elevó el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Dave y acercó peligrosamente sus ponzoñosos colmillos a su cuello.

A una velocidad increíble para un animal de su tamaño, El lobo negro salvó la distancia que lo separaba de Victoria y encajó sus poderosas mandíbulas en el hombro más alejado de Dave arrancándole un buen pedazo en el acto, pero su actuar, aunque efectivo para inutilizar y luego destrozar a la colorina fue completamente inútil para salvar la vida humana de Dave. Victoria había alcanzado a hacer un leve corte en una de las venas menos importantes del cuello de Dave, pero era todo lo que se necesitaba, una vez que el veneno de vampiro tenía contacto con aunque fuera una única célula sanguínea estaba todo perdido si no se extraía a tiempo, cosa que en esta oportunidad sería imposible.

Allí, en el frio Forks un agradable calor comenzó a extenderse por el interior de Dave llenando su cuerpo de una energía hasta ese momento por él desconocida, energía que metabolizó por completo el sedante que debía de haber alcanzado para cubrir varias horas más de inconsciencia. Así, sin tener la menor idea de qué estaba pasando, Dave despertó con una agradable sensación de calor que le recordaba algo al cálido Los Ángeles, pero la energía no se detuvo allí, la misma cualidad química que había consumido el sedante comenzaba metabolizar la propia sangre del chico quien poco a poco sentía que el calor tan agradable hace sólo unos momentos comenzaba a transformarse en incómodo, irritante, quemaba, era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido puesto en un horno cuya potencia no dejaba de aumentar.

Horrorizada, bella que había sido recién rescatada del aire cual bola de beisbol por los brazos de Daniel fijó su vista en Dave quien caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor en un grito desgarrador.

-¡Dave!

Tantos vampiros como lobos se acercaron al chico que comenzaba a retorcerse en la nieve preso de un calor abrazador que a cada momento aumentaba en su interior, Carlisle, quien de entre todos era quien tenía el mayor autocontrol albergaba la esperanza de succionar el veneno antes de que este hiciera un daño irreversible, pero entonces, llegó la primera ola. El impulso surgido del cuerpo en el suelo literalmente dobló el aire a su alrededor e hiso que todos los presentes fueran desplazados un par de metros hacia atrás, todos excepto Bella.

Al principio no pudo comprenderlo, el poder de Dave ya antes le hacía hecho efecto, en el hospital, en la excursión... ¿O no? La primera vez que lo había sentido estaba sentada en una silla, había sido la silla la que se había levantado, no ella, y en su intento de excursión, había caído por que el suelo bajo sus pies se había movido, ahora se daba cuenta, era inmune, como a la mayoría de los dones sobrenaturales, y en este momento era la única que podía acercarse a Dave.

Un segundo impulso emergió del cuerpo de Dave, esta vez, aun más fuerte provocando que los presentes fueran arrastrados aún más lejos.

-¡La transformación está comenzando!- gritó Carlisle desde la menor distancia a la que podía mantenerse en pie- ¡será mejor que te alejes de él Bella, para cuando termine sólo podrá verte como una fuente de alimento!

 **POV: Bella**

Sabía que por mi bien debía salir de ahí de inmediato, pero no pude hacerlo, era la única persona que podía acompañarlo en su momento de mayor sufrimiento y no me iría de su lado. Dave se había visto envuelto en este entuerto por mi culpa, por lo que sentía que era mi deber estar allí, y entonces, me acordé de mi sueño, que también era el suyo y todo estuvo más claro, tal vez sí existiera algo parecido al destino, ahora lo sabía, mi lugar era con Dave, todo lo que había vivido en Forks no había tenido otro objetivo que llevarme a él.

Nada podía hacerse mientras durara la transformación, la tensión, la adrenalina o quién sabe cual sistema de Dave vinculado a su habilidad no se calmarían hasta que su agonía terminara, por lo que ninguno de los sobrenaturales testigos podría hacer nada para evitarlo, Dave se convertiría en un vampiro, un neófito enloquecido por la sed que tal como había dicho Carlisle, sería incapaz de verme como algo más que alimento. Pero conocía a Dave, conocía su naturaleza, núnca haría nada que dañara a otro ser humano, Carlisle podría enseñarle a alimentarse de animales y Alice y Jasper podrían instruirlo (esperaba que esta vez con más éxito) a controlar su don ahora que sería uno de ellos. El único obstáculo sería la manada, si estarían dispuestos a aceptar el riesgo que implicaba la existencia de un vampiro recién creado cerca de sus tierras, Dave no lo había elegido, lo habían conocido como humano y sabían que lo único que deseaba era exterminar a los neófitos, tampoco habían sido los Cullen, por lo que el tratado quedaba intacto, pero por lo mismo, Dave se encontraba en un... digamos "vacío legal", además, sería la primera vez que los lobos conocían a una persona antes y después de la transformación, lo que tal vez ayudara a cambiar la imagen que tenían de los vampiros, por ahora, sólo podía esperar, sabiendo que nada podía hacer para ahorrarle al menos en parte el enorme dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, y entonces abrió los ojos y pude sentir la explosión de energía que atravesaba mi cuerpo, tuve que agacharme un poco y cerrar los ojos para evitar la nube de polvo, pero seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Dave que parecía enfriarse cada vez más, para cuando abrí mis parpados me enfrenté a una escena totalmente diferente no había ninguno de los vampiros ni lobos cerca y hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista, no había más que arboles tumbados en todas las direcciones como si en el cuerpo de Dave hubiera estallado una potente bomba lo que me hizo bajar la mirada para comprobar que él seguía estando allí.

Sus pupilas habían comenzado a inundarse de sangre, de hecho, sus ojos en esa face de la transformación lucían por completo rojos, sin rastro alguno de blanco. Noté que trataba de controlar su agitada respiración como queriendo encontrar el aire para hablar hasta que finalmente lo logró.

-Eras tú Bella- Dijo jadeando - En mi sueño, siempre habías sido tú- En ese momento, sus ojos se cerraron y la tierra a nuestro alrededor comenzó a temblar, era lo más terrorífico que había sentido jamás, pero estábamos juntos y nada que pudiera pasar en adelante, ni siquiera su letal sed por mi sangre iba a cambiar eso.

FIN.

* * *

 _ **...**_ ** _Y se acabó, la verdad no pensé que se extendería más de 10 capítulos cuando lo empecé, pero fueron meses interesantes, este fic me hizo reencontrarme con la escritura por gusto. les agradezco en especial a las personas que lo siguieron desde un principio en especial a lady lyuva y Sabrina Weasley cuyos comentarios impidieron que lo abandonara. BONUS: mañana subiré un Epílogo sobre Daniel nuestro viajero en el tiempo que dejé de lado en los últimos capítulos y hoy les dejo un libro de regalo para quien le interese, tenía 17 cuando lo escribí, por lo que parecerá algo verde, advierto que no hay vampiros y es más bien un_** ** _ **thriller** que espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea, aquí van los links hay que reemplazar los puntos ya que fan fiction no deja subir links:_**

 **EPUB**

www **punto** mediafire **punto** com/file/qz5qf91vv47i4va/cosovor **punto** epub

 **PDF**

www **punto** mediafire **punto** com/file/42px8xj4qtx2wxx/cosovor **punto** pdf


	22. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

El 11 de septiembre del 2006 debió nacer una niña muy especial, casi única, pero no fue así, Renesme Cullen nunca nació, nunca fue concebida y por lo tanto, todo lo que ella fuera a hacer nunca llegó a pasar, esto como ya se ha dicho antes, era posible porque al viajar en el tiempo, el viajero podía en efecto cambiar las cosas, pero había algo que él no había considerado lo suficiente y es que Daniel era huérfano, había nacido en la costa Oeste de los Estados unidos al interior de un estado norteño, lo que implicaba que un cambio hecho en la vida de las personas de esa área del mundo terminaría de alguna forma afectándolo, y así fue.

Daniel debía haber nacido en el estado de Washington en el año 2035, y en su apariencia física estaría marcada su ascendencia mixta, el muchacho siempre había sabido que en alguna parte de su pasado había sangre nativo americana, cosa que siempre lo había hecho sentir orgulloso, pero no tenía idea de dónde venía el color castaño y la forma ondulada de su cabello, tal vez, de haberlo sabido, Daniel hubiera considerado la idea de recurrir a otro clan puede que menos poderoso, pero seguramente más confiable que los Vulturis, como los Cullen por ejemplo, quienes a su vez de saber la verdad, de seguro estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera Alice, quien no podía ver el futuro de Daniel.

Así pues, nadie tenía cómo saber que al año 2034, después de unos muy bien vividos años Renesme Cullen y Jacob Black habían decidido traer al mundo a su primer y único hijo, y nadie tenía tampoco cómo saber que el niño, a diferencia de sus padres nacería sin ninguna señal de sobrenaturalidad, que el embarazo duraría lo que dura una preñez común, que su olor sería el de un humano y su temperatura corporal exactamente igual a cualquier bebé.

Nadie sabría que por estas cosas, después de largos meses de mucho pensarlo, Jacob y Renesme llegarían a la conclusión que el niño, nacido por completo como humano y sin genes de lobo en sus venas, merecería llevar una vida humana, razón por la cual, con el dolor de su corazón, estarían dispuestos a entregarlo en adopción a una vieja enfermera que su juventud había trabajado en con Carlisle y que siempre se había lamentado de no poder tener hijos.

De haber sabido todo esto, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para Daniel, pero no lo fueron, ese día, el 11 de septiembre del 2006, con el peligro eliminado de la vida de Bella Swan y el poderoso don de Dave bajo control y manteniéndolo al margen de los Vulturis. El vampiro cuyo nombre real era Daniel Black, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire mientras contemplaba la vista desde la cima del monte Olimpic y pensaba en los fiordos australes de Puerto Williams, una vez más, y como ya lo había demostrado antes, la historia había sido reescrita.


	23. Bonus track

**Bonus track** :

-no, los vulturis no sabían lo que pasaría, pero al final no van a cumplir su palabra, lo mandaron para poder quedarse con edward en su guardia.

-sí, el destino de Bella era Dave, ellos están bien, aunque Dave tuvo que esconderse durante un tiempo en especial cuando trataba de dominar su sed de neófito. Gracias a su don los vulturis terminaron por entender que no podían capturarlo aunque están tramando un plan para hacerse con él y Alice (bajo pretexto de unir a la familia en volterra). Rosalie está bien, aunque con una extraña cicatriz que le rodea el cuello (según las reglas que se señalan en la segunda vida de Bree Tanner da lo mismo qué parte del cuerpo se corte, se puede pegar con veneno si no se ha quemado antes)

-el cómo se vaya a dar la historia y qué vaya a pasar con Daniel hasta antes del 11 de septiembre, lo dejo a su imaginación, si alguien se anima a continuar la historia puede hacerlo con total confianza.


End file.
